


Divide and Conquered

by SplatteredArtist



Series: Black & White [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: And Now For Something Completely Different, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dominance, F/M, Masochism, Sadism, Some Humor, Spoilers, Submission, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 56,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplatteredArtist/pseuds/SplatteredArtist
Summary: Everyone is on edge with Roxas missing, Xemnas is showing little restraint as he lets Audri and Rauxdi take on missions. Audri finds herself chasing after a strange trio while Rauxdi is striking alliances with a certain Nobody. As the world starts to crumble at their feet, will they be able to survive the oncoming trials?





	1. Missing Gears

"Hollow Bastion? What is there that we need? Shouldn't we be out trying to find Roxas as well?" I asked looking over the paperwork as Xemnas stood by the window in his office. Rauxdi was there as well skimming over some files that Xemnas had left on the desk relating to the request.

"I have everyone else going out to try and find Roxas. You will be tasked to find an individual there. She goes by the name Maleficent, and she is one of the biggest threats that control Heartless all over the worlds right now. I want you two to see if we can find a way to reason with her. See if she is willing to help us with bigger plans in the future," Xemnas explained as he turned back to face us. I glanced across the records as Rauxdi clicked her tongue against her teeth.

"Are we positive she is there? I've heard that the place had been empty for years from other members doing recon," She asked as Xemnas gave a silent nod.

"We have... facilities there that we use due to our former research is still hidden there. We don't have access right now, but I would like to change that in the future," He said with a solemn tone in his voice as Rauxdi and I nodded.

* * *

"Where's the best place to start?" I asked Rauxdi as I pulled a hoodie on as I noticed the weather getting colder.

"Hmm, from the looks of the maps. It seems to me that Maleficent was last camped up in the castle before she disappeared. She just became active again after being missing in action for the last year," Rauxdi said as we walked down the stone pathway to the Castle Gates.

"Damn this place really needs a makeover, if only it wasn't so spread out from the rest of the town we passed back there," I said with a whistle as Rauxdi nodded, summoning her metal gauntlets before she pushed the door open.

"Let's go," She said as she walked ahead, pulling the hood of her trenchcoat up as I followed suit.

"Maleficent? Are you here?" I shouted as we walked into the Entrance Hall of the Castle. We stopped moving for a second as we hear the chilling whispers through the wall, causing the hair to stand on the back of our necks.

"On a scale of one to that Haunted Mansion, where does this lie on the 'Fuck this place' scale?" Rauxdi asked with a whisper as I shook my head putting my hair up in a ponytail, "It's probably an even five, but if any loud noises occur with nobody else here, I'm fucking bailing on this. Fuck if Xemnas gave the order to work with the witch."

"And who would you be talking about?" A shrill voice spoke into my ear as I whipped around to see a dark cloaked figure with long horns appear from a dark corridor. I scrambled back as I bumped back into Rauxdi, knocking us both over onto the ground.

"What the he-" Rauxdi stopped as she saw the individual before us. It was a tall woman with beady eyes, pale green skin and long ghastly fingernails holding onto a scepter. She wore a long cloak covering her entire body with a headpiece of long twisted horns.

She smirked for a second before pointing her scepter down at us with a twinkle in her eyes full of malice, "Who are you and what are you doing in my castle?"

"W-we are looking for Maleficent, we are sent by the Organization XIII to t-talk with her," I said as the both of us raised to our feet cautiously. She nodded as she lowered her scepter and smiled, "You have found her. But what do those fools send two ladies for the task?"

"We're here to ask if you can lend your power regarding the heartless," Rauxdi cut in between me and Maleficent as she bore her glassy eyes on me, "Our leader was wondering if you would be willing to strike a deal with him. I'm not sure exactly his future plans hold for you, but he would greatly enjoy the help."

The witch looked upon us as she smiled spreading her arms out, "Let's talk then."

* * *

"Y-you don't have to feed us, we're just here for negotiations," I stammered as she shook her head, "Nonsense! What type of host would I be if I let the messenger leave with an empty stomach?"

I just glanced over to Rauxdi as she was already stuffing her face with food at the table. I just sighed as I ate a small bread roll to satisfy her ego as a hostess.

Malecifent took me and Rauxdi through a corridor to the Castle Chapel, according to the maps we have on hand. There, she summoned heartless to bring a feast for us to enjoy as we talked about negotiations. For the meanwhile though, this felt more like a pitch meeting more than a negotiation.

"Now, you. State your names and title with this so-called Organization," She ordered pointing a finger at me, seeing as I wasn't stuffing my face with food as she stood at the other side of the round and dusty table.

"I'm Blanca and this is Rauxdi, we're known as the Vipers in the Organization. We were sent to discuss your motives in using the Heartless. In regards, we can see if our Superior would like to extend a hand in respect for a common go-" I stopped as she held her hand up.

"I have seen the work of Organization XIII spreading across the worlds, causing little to no damage in bringing havoc," Maleficent said as a Soldier Heartless wobbled over offering Rauxdi and I drinks. We both took one as she continued, "As for why I am using the Heartless, I am trying to bring out the darkness in people's hearts. My goal is to turn those fools with strong enough hearts into powerful Heartless to control."

Rauxdi chugged down her drink before she spoke up, "So in a way, you're using the Heartless to make the worlds into a darker, more chaotic reign for your own good."

"Precisely my dear Rauxdi. You are a clever one," Maleficent said with a smile as I started to slowly sip my drink. Something about it was just... it tasted bitter yet sweet. I couldn't help but feel overpowered and finishing it.

"Is there any deal you would like to strike with our Superior to gain your support?" Rauxdi asked as she smiled, "Not at all. I think I have what I want right there."

Rauxdi and I just looked at each other before we hastily stood up from our seats.

"I... I think we should both g-" I started to say before I felt myself stumble back like the world was slipping from my feet.

"Blanca! What's gotten into-" Rauxdi rushed over before she collapsed on her knees holding her head like the room was spinning.

"My my, I'm surprised that a Nobody could last longer with a potion like that in your system. It seems that you are both still weak no matter how much they take," Maleficent said as she walked around the table looking down at the collapsed forms of the girls.

"What the hell... You damn witch," Rauxdi snarled as she cackled, "I'm sorry my dears, but I need to start finding people to help with my plans. Even if it means I have to force you to stay around longer."

"Rauxdi... get out of here," I groaned, reaching my hand out, forcing the last of my consciousness to summon a dark corridor that Rauxdi slipped through.

"I think it's time for you to go to sleep dear Blanca," Maleficent said as I started to feel my eyelids droop from the potion she slipped us.

* * *

Xemnas sat on his throne Where Nothing Gathers as the rest of the group started to appear in their chairs.

"Xemnas, why the urgent meeting?" Vexen called out in slight annoyance as he had a heartless on a chained leash.

"I apologize for interrupting everyone's missions to find Roxas and... experimentations, but I need to send a few of you out to Hollow Baston. Audri and Rauxdi have not returned from their mission I sent them out on," He said as everyone started to exchange looks.

"Hollow Bastion? But there's nothing out there," Axel said as Saix shook his head, "We were preparing negotiations with the witch Maleficent to see if she can supply us more heartless so we can continue our goal towards Kingdom Hearts. Xemnas planned to send Audri as a negotiator and Rauxdi as back up."

"So what if the two of them haven't come back yet? What if they just are arguing her into a corner or fighting her into submission?" Xaldin said as he had a few carrots in his hand as he was preparing tonight's meal.

"That would be the case, but... I assume you all haven't noticed that they haven't returned in a week." Xemnas said coldly as everyone went silent.

"You're telling us now?! Even if I hate those brats, that is serious news!" Larxene shouted pointing fingers up at her Superior as he silenced her again with a glare.

"I planned to send only a few of you out there, but I wanted to see what all of your reactions were first. I can see that Audri's interaction with all of you is making you... empathetic towards two of your missing comrades," He stated as everyone glanced around slightly uneasy by the sudden reality.

"Xigbar, you will be in charge of finding Rauxdi. Luxord, you will have to find Audri. I assume that it will be a bigger challenge getting Audri out of there with all the heartless crawling around. They could have taken her heart at this point. Do you need more of us to accompany you?" Xemnas ordered as Luxord shook his head, "None to worry about Superior. We will be able to get the girls out of there, with heart intact."

"Everyone else is dismissed unless we need to send a second search party," Xemnas said as he disappeared from his throne.

 _Did... Did Xemnas try to make a joke?_ Everyone sat there in bewilderment before Luxord and Xigbar took off.


	2. When the Gear ends up being a Saw Blade

"I can't believe they haven't come back after a week. You think they'd know what time of day it is," Xigbar said as he exited the dark corridor on the other side outside of Hollow Bastion. Luxord followed with a serious look on his face as he nodded.

"Man, I haven't been back here in a while. Might be a few years now," Xigbar said before he looked over to see Luxord's disposition changed. He went over and slapped him in the back, "Don't worry Luxord, we'll get your fangirl back."

Luxord raised an eyebrow at the older Nobody as he shoved Xigbar's arm away, "I don't know what you are talking about. I'm just trying to figure out where they could be so we can get out of here."

"Sure you are," Xigbar said with a snort as they made their way up the Rising Falls to the looming Castle in front of them.

"And what about Rauxdi? What do you think of her," Luxord asks as Xigbar turns his attention to the blonde man.

"She's unique, similar to Roxas in a way but his other half can't function without him."

"Do you think this is the reason Xemnas keeps them both around? To see the reaction of two different sets of guinea pigs?"

Xigbar crossed his arms for a second as he sighed. "Luxord, man... I think she's a fine piece of ass. If I had to say something about Rauxdi, I think she is a fine assent to the Organization, ass included," He said gesturing finger guns at his partner as Luxord sighed shaking his head.

"You're such an unsophisticated fellow treating women like a notch on your bedpost. No wonder you never bring any women home."

"Like you're any better," Xigbar scoffed as they made their way to the Castle Gates. As they stood outside the Castle Gates, Xigbar stopped Luxord and put a finger to his lips to keep him from speaking up.

"I think we should split up, I know the tunnels like the back of my hands. You might have a better chance looking throughout the main castle and not get lost," Xigbar commented as he gestured to another entrance behind him.

Luxord nodded as he waved at Xigbar, "Let's just get back to the Castle as soon as possible. I don't want to linger any further if there is a real threat in this castle."

Xigbar turns around as he gives a thumbs up heading towards the sewer system entrance.

* * *

Luxord was wandering through the hallways as he found himself in the Lift Stop. "Where in the world am I going to find this girl," He grumbled to himself, a little nervous as what to expect. He made a dark corridor for himself reaching the top level as he walked on through.

The next thing he knew, he was on the outside of the castle, along a walkway that wrapped around the castle towards a higher door.

 _Now I understand where Xemnas gets his construction ideas for our Castle_ , Luxord chuckled to himself as he made another dark corridor to the next entrance above him instead of running around like an absolute tosser. As he walked in, he came across more lifts.

"I really hate this place. Why all the lifts if everyone is evil and can teleport around," He scoffed to himself as he made another dark corridor for the last doorway he could see nearby. He walked in to find himself in a rather large room with low lights flickering from the nearby candles along the walls. As he walked forward, he came across a round table sitting in the middle of the area, covered in empty platters and goblets tossed around the place.

He raised his eyebrow as he looked up to see a giant heartless emblem made out of pipes adhered to the walls. "Such distasteful decor," He said taking a step before he realized he heard a crunch. He looked down to see a few crumpled papers under his feet.

He picked them up and started to read them, realizing they were Xemnas' notes about the mission. _This is a start,_ Luxord thought to himself as he noticed one of the papers was a map. He noticed that there was a second room attached to the Chapel he was in right behind the rose mural on the ground.

He glanced over to see a large door with locks was heavily guarded with a few Defender heartless standing there looking at him. They didn't seem to find him a threat or a target, he assumed because he didn't have a heart, he was more like a shadowy ghost to them.

"As much as I'd like to fight boys, I have a woman to rescue. Boss' orders," Luxord said out loud, snapping his fingers before a couple of Gambler Nobodies appeared, and lunged themselves at the heartless.

* * *

"Rauxdi!" Xigbar ran through the tunnels of the underground water dungeon, hoping that his instinct was correct. He had started making dark corridors and sneaking past a lot of Defender and Wizard Heartless like they were guarding something down there.

If it wasn't for the help of his Sniper Nobodies to take care of them, he'd be more exhausted at this point. He took a moment to stop running for a second as he heard shrill screams of heartless coming around the corridor faintly.

"Motherfuckers!" He heard a faint voice around the corridor as he recognized the voice. He made a dark corridor and had his Arrowguns out as he turned the dark corridor to see a handful of Defenders had Rauxdi cornered up against a dead end.

She seemed to be badly injured as she held her left shoulder with her arm just dripping in blood. She stumbled back with nervousness on her face as the shields were snarling at her as the Defenders got closer.

"Fuck sakes... What a way to go," She said under her breath as she closed her eyes waiting for the worst. She flinched as she felt of wind rushing at her as she heard the heartless snarling and disappearing. She hesitated, holding her breath as she heard footsteps as her eyes were closed shut.

"Well hello there princess, what are you doing here in the dark?" She heard a voice speak as she opened her eyes and looked up to see Xigbar was placing a hand on the wall behind her as he towered over her battered body.

"Xigbar?" She asked in a nervous cracked voice as he gave her a thumbs up with his other hand, "The only and only Sharpshooter! Can't believe you got yourself-"

"Xigbar!" Rauxdi sobbed as she wrapped her other arm around him and burying her head into his chest. He was taken back surprised as she held onto him sobbing.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her, fully embracing her as he rested his chin on top of her head, "Sorry it took me so long to find you. Is this a bad time to ask for thank you blowjob?"

Rauxdi's sobbing turned into a fit of laughter.

"I'll think about it Xigbar," She said through her giggle fits as Xigbar wrapped an arm around her waist as he led her out of the underwater caverns.

* * *

"Blanca!" Luxord shouted as he ran towards the middle of the room to see my body in a crumpled heap on the floor. He picked up my body and shook me, seeing that my body was covered in scratches and there was a shattered piece of wood in my hand.

"Please Blanca, wake up!" He said as he held me in his lap, slapping my face lightly trying to wake me up. I opened my eyes slowly, dropping the wood in my grasp as I glanced down at my trembling hands before grabbing Luxord's to stop him from slapping me.

"H-hey there handsome," I said with a cheeky smile as he sighed, "Glad to see you're still with the living. Are you alright?" "Not exactly," I groaned leaning against him for support as he started to stand up, almost carrying me with my arm slung over his shoulder.

"Where's Rauxdi? What happened here exactly?" Luxord asked as he now noticed the room we were in was covered in thorns and the walls looked damaged beyond repair. Some of the damage looks like it recently happened.

"Well, we found the green horned bitch. She drugged us and planned on controlling me and Rauxdi to help her control the heartless domains over the worlds, although she probably wasn't too happy when I sent Rauxdi off to try and escape through a dark corridor," I grumbled with a cough as we started making our way towards the Chapel door.

"I tried to summon my weapon but that plan didn't work out too well. Otherwise, lots of dark corridor summoning. They helped to combat Maleficent and some of the heartless, but only temporarily. It's a miracle I'm still alive," I said as Luxord suddenly stopped.

We looked to see a dark corridor open up as an angered Maleficent came out, light scratches on her as her cloak was torn, and the orb on her specter was shattered.

"You... You absolute monster! You are not leaving this place if it's the last thing I do," She howled as she summoned heartless that started to fill up the room. Luxord glanced around as I curled into his chest.

"You do know you are messing with the wrong crowd," Luxord said in a stern voice as he held his hand out as Gambler Nobodies and Dusks surrounded up to keep Heartless from getting any closer.

Maleficent scoffed as he pointed her scepter at both of us as she spoke, "Young man, I do not think you know the capabilities that young lady has. She is a chaotic force that I have seen one other time. Release her to me, and I will let you live as well as keep out of the Organization's way."

Luxord grabbed my hip holding me closer to him, not uttering another word to the woman in front of him. "I see you made up your mind," She hissed as she raised her scepter up in the air, giving the signal to the heartless to advance.

"Luxord, she has to be beaten down or she'll follow us. Summon a dark corridor to the outside above the Castle grounds," I whispered in a hushed voice as he nodded teleporting us out of the room. Maleficent snarled in anger as she started to transform.

* * *

" **HOLY SHIT NOT LIKE THIS** ," I shouted as I held onto Luxord as we fell from the dark corridor and ended up falling through the air miles above the castle.

"I did what you told me! I can't help it," He shouted as I held my hand out.

 _Come on, I know I did this a few days ago. Just fucking focus_ , I thought to myself as I suddenly felt something lightweight in my hands.

"Hang on!" I shouted as I felt Luxord hanging onto me as I summoned a broom with a wooden handle. It had a giant translucent crystal on the end and tree branches for broom bristles. It was no bigger than a regular broom, but it's what I got for sure. I swung it underneath us before we landed on it like we were sitting on the edge of a chair.

Luxord landed with a little thump as we huddled on the floating broom. "What now?" He asked as I flew the broom further out from the castle by a few hundred feet before we heard a loud roar.

We turned our heads to see a dark corridor open up and a large black and purple dragon emerging from it.

"Well... We can try to run, but..." I said, feeling a pain in my chest as I now realize how exhausted I am. "As much as I'd love to fight, we have to go. You're exhaus- Look out!" Luxord shouted as I controlled the broom to fly up as Maleficent in her dragon form charged at us.

She snapped her neck towards us and breathed green and yellow flames from her mouth at us. Luxord summoned his playing cards as a shield as they reflected the flames back at her.

"YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE THIS WORLD ALIVE," She snarled as she made another round to attack. Luxord was able to summon more Nobodies but I shook my head.

"Thanks Luxord, but I'm smacking her down like a fly after all the shit she put us through," I said before my irises tinted over gold. He grabbed ahold of the broom and nodded with a smirk on his face.

As Maleficent made another direct charge towards us, I raised my hands up as I summoned a few dark corridors behind me. Waves of water burst out as they shot out at her, knocking her back towards the Castle. She let out a snarl before she was soon pelted in the face with an avalanche of snow.

Luxord just sat there surprised at my sudden onslaught of environmental attacks before he noticed flames licking out from underneath the snow.

"Got anything else up your sleeves?" He asked cautiously summoning his cards to act as a shield as I winked at him.

"Of course I do, I'm an Organization member, aren't I?"

* * *

Xigbar was pacing around the room as Vexen was getting Rauxdi's arm into a cast. The next thing they knew, the door to Vexen's lab slammed open as Luxord came in carrying an unconscious Audri cradled in his arms.

"Holy shit, you're alive!" Xigbar said as Rauxdi moved her arm suddenly as she tried to get up, but ended up letting out a yelp when Vexen scolded her to stay still holding her fucked-up arm.

"Luxord, what happened back there?" Rauxdi asked as she gained composure as he laid Audri out on the infirmary bed.

Luxord just looked at Xigbar and her before scratching his head, "We ran into some... trouble, but I think Audri is improving as she summoned something to help us for aerial attacks." The two Nobodies raised an eyebrow at him as Vexen finished up Rauxdi's cast, "Do you mind explaining what happened during your rescue?"

As Luxord explained what happened between Maleficent and Audri's sky battle, the others just looked around the room in surprise.

"A broom? Interesting choice, I wonder if there is some key connection behind her summoned weapons so far," Vexen explained as he started to patch up Audri's body.

Rauxdi scratched the back of her head with her good arm as she sighed, "Well she already wasn't a fighter. Always had her head stuck in the clouds, but now she can literally get her heads stuck in the clouds if she rides a broom around..."

Xigbar and Luxord shook their head as Vexen glanced over at them.

"Don't worry, she's still alive. Just exhausted after being out there with no food or water. I'm surprised Rauxdi is recuperating at a decent rate, but whatever Maleficent slipped you and Audri was a type of power-draining poison. If anything, it'll just take longer for her to be back to herself," He explained as he started gesturing with his hands.

"Now, if you all don't mind, I will get her medicine ready but you can't hang around here. Go report to Xemnas before coming back." Vexen said as he shoved the three Nobodies out of his lab and closed the door behind him.

Luxord sighed as Xigbar smiled, "Well guess we should get going then." Before they started to head towards Xemnas' office, Rauxdi grabbed Xigbar's arm with her non-broken arm. He raised an eyebrow at her as Rauxdi smiled, "Luxord, before you both leave... I need to talk to him about something first."

"Alright by me," Xigbar said as Luxord made a dark corridor to leave.

"So what do you want to tell me?" Xigbar said with a grin crossing his face as Rauxdi felt her face get hot.

"Ah.. I just wanted to say thanks, I didn't expect to make it out of there with how fucked up I got," She said glancing around the floor as he smirked, "No sweat. We have to look out for each other if we're going to be partners."

"Of course, I know that!" She said before he leaned down and ruffled her red hair around, entangling his hand in her locks.

"Just get that armed healed firs-" Xigbar was cut off as Rauxdi pulled him down to her love and gave him a quick kiss, even if she did bite his lip on purpose. She pulled back as he stood there in shock before laughing in disbelief.

She gave him the middle finger with her broken arm as she walked away, "No one is going to believe you if you tell them."

Xigbar smirked as he made a dark corridor to follow Luxord.

"What a sly girl."


	3. The Bet

"Royal Flush! Now hand over the pot," Luxord roared with laughter as the rest of us groaned. "He's a cheating scumbag, and I've been stuffing cards into my cast!" Rauxdi barked out throwing her cards onto the table as Marluxia sobbed sitting there in his boxers.

"I mean, can I really be cheating if we are all using a normal deck of cards? Can't help it if you are all garbage players" Luxord said with a smirk as Larxene and Saix just glazed over their savings in the Gambler's pile of treasure. Bags of Munny, Marluxia's clothes, some Nobodies' weapons. It was another night of poker for most of the Organization, or at least some of us.

The regulars usually involve Luxord, Xigbar, Xaldin, Zexion, Saix, Marluxia, Larxene, and Rauxdi.

I decided to join them tonight to break out of my dull cycle. And man, was I losing more savings than I will ever have in my life.

Luxord smirked as Xigbar swiped the cards to reshuffle them, look at the cards carefully and shooting them with his pistol. "Audri, can we get a new deck? I don't like this bastard's smug attitude," Xigbar said as I just glared at him in bewilderment.

"If you stopped destroying the cards, then maybe we could have figured out if he was cheating!" I said waving my arms around as the rest of the group just sighed.

"It's no use, we're all up to our eyeballs in debt. We can't win no matter what," Larxene said as I pulled another deck from a dark corridor I made.

"So, who wants to bet next? Or who's stupid enough to try," Luxord cackled for a moment as everyone looked around a little nervous. "Don't be shy, we gotta have a minimum of one bet before we start. Even if you don't bet you can still-"

"I'll do it then if I can wipe that smug smirk off your face," I said out loud slamming a hand on the table as everyone looked at me. Luxord just looked at me with a grin before he sighed, "You're already in the red my dear. What else can you provide aside from your dignity?"

"Actually, that's just it. It will be my dignity on the line."

Everyone got quiet as they looked between me and Luxord speaking, "And if you win Audri?"

"You wipe my debt and help pay for anything I want for a year! I know you've hoarded around the Castle," I said as Luxord smirked. "I see, to add to the humiliation, you have to do anything that I tell you to do for a day, no matter what it is."

 _That doesn't sound too bad. What could go wrong?_ I thought to myself as I pointed at him, "It's fucking on Luxord."

Saix started shuffling the cards for us as he was the dealer for our intense round as everyone else stood around.

* * *

"You fucking scumbag!" I shouted trying to kick the table over as the rest of the Organization had to hold me back. "You lost fair and square my dear," Luxord chimed in as Rauxdi sighed shaking his head.

"What made you think he was going to buy that bluff," Xigbar said knocking me on the back of the head as I started to cool down. "I really needed to win, I need to wipe that debt so badly," I sulked while everyone started taking off through their own dark corridors to sulk.

I felt Luxord touch my shoulder as he winked, "If it makes you feel better, I already have plans for what you can do. Swing by my room tomorrow, I'll have something ready for you."

I just groaned as he walked away. Rauxdi raised an eyebrow as I held my hand up, "I know it was stupid, but god I wanted to go out guns ablaz-"

"I don't mean to be a butt, but do you have a... ya know, the hots for him or something?"

"I mean... Have you seen him?" I asked as Rauxdi tried to hold back a snort as she saw me gesturing.

"Well maybe going on this forced date will do some good for you. You seem too gloomy ever since Hollow Bastion," Rauxdi said giving me a thumbs-up as I shoved my hands into my pocket.

Sighing through my nose, I glanced over at Rauxdi as she tried to pick up her coat, "Do you think I've been really that gloomy lately?" "I can't say I'm the only one who noticed it, but I know it has to do with you feeling guilty about not being able to get us out of there. Aside from the fact that you were beyond helpless by yourself, least you didn't break an arm," Rauxdi said trying to have a sincere smile on her face as I pulled my hoodie back on nodding subconsciously.

"Either way, just have fun with Luxord, and if it goes well, why not ask him out properly?" She suggested as I grinned flipping her the bird as we left the room, "It would go against my tsundere nature if I did that now."

* * *

The next morning, I sighed as I knocked on Luxord's door. He opens it as he smirks, "Ready to be my cute sugar baby?"

"I regret this already," I moaned as he led me into his room. "Already picked an outfit for you, had to ask Rauxdi for help since you both are more or less the same size," Luxord said as he gestured to the box on his bed in a cute little boutique box.

 _Of course she helped him out_ , I thought to myself trying to hold back an agitated groan as I looked up at him with a pleading look on my face."Can I at least wear something cute that belongs to me?" I asked as he raised his eyebrows, "What did you have in mind?"

I summoned a dark corridor and pulled out a small jewelry box, "If you want to pick, go ahead Luxord." "That's Daddy to you, but I will allow it," He said taking the small jewelry box in his hands as he looked inside to see what I had. I just felt something stab me in the cunt as the word 'Daddy' left his mouth, and boy was it not a good sign. _Got to keep some composure or this will end like a horror movie_ , I thought to myself trying to keep myself in check from stripping him immediately.

"If you want to get ready, you can use my bathroom to get changed," He said gesturing to the door behind me as I grabbed the small box from his bed. "Will do, be back in a moment."

As I closed the door behind me, I glanced around his bathroom to make sure he wasn't hiding anything in plain sight that would be spying on me. As I checked and found myself to be in the clear, I started to slip out of my clothes.

I stood there in my underwear for a moment before I opened up the box. "Oh you gotta be kidding me," I murmured as I rummaged through the box to see a red open cup bra & bikini set, a tight-fitting cocktail dress, and a pair of white stiletto pumps sitting inside of the box.

I just stood there for a moment before stripping down naked in front of the mirror. "Time to bring my A-game I guess?" I asked myself out loud before slipping on the undergarments, doing braids in my hair in an asymmetrical style while the rest of my hair was down, and barely covering my chest.

"How does it fit? Want to show me Audri?" Luxord asked from the other side of the door as I blushed looking down to see me not dressed all the way.

"S-sure, why not... I'm going to come out now, so no funny business!" I said as Luxord tried to not laugh, "I can promise you that." The minute I stepped out of the bathroom, Luxord's attitude dropped from a joking manner to a flirtatious one.

"I think you look ravishing in that Audri," Luxord said with a smirk on his lips as I stood in front of the mirror checking myself out. As embarrassed I was wearing the most revealing lingerie in the world, I couldn't help but feel a little sexy.

"To be honest, are you sure this is right? I thought there'd be a covering for the bra itself," I squeaked as I felt his hands roaming my hips as he pressed himself against me from behind.

"Nonsense my dear, I made sure the measurements were adjusted accordingly for your body. It is supposed to show every inch of skin possible" He groaned against my neck as I felt myself wanting to cover up so badly.

"O-Okay, if you say so Luxor- I m-mean, Daddy," I said quietly as he had the biggest grin on his face.

"As for what I want you to wear of yours, let's try this charming piece," Luxord said as he pulled out a simple black choker with a sterling silver O-ring attached to it. I bit my lip as I nodded, helping him put the piece around my neck as he gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Come on now, I have quite the evening planned for us."

* * *

I felt like the biggest idiot ever.

 _Why did I let it come down to this_ , I groaned to myself as I stumbled walking around in the pumps Luxord purchased. I feel that if I breathe wrong, everyone will see my gut and I'd feel beyond disgusting in this dress.

"You shouldn't be walking so fast," I gasped as I reached out to grab Luxord by the back of his jacket.

He chuckled as he wrapped his arm around me, "Sorry, should have picked better shoes for you. But then again, I've always wanted to see you dressed to the nines."

"O-of course," I said with a sigh as we walked through the plaza in Twilight Town. Luxord was dressed more casual than me as he had a button-down shirt with long sleeves, a black suit jacket, dress pants, and black oxfords.

Being next to him all dressed up, I felt like he just bought me off the streets for some fun, but maybe that's how I saw myself after all the bets I've had with Luxord. Even for the fun of the games we all play, I might get too impulsive and bet like crazy in the heat of the moment. Now, look where this got me.

I gasped as we stood in front of a massive restaurant with the name Le Grand Bistrot. But what really made me gasp was the massive line leading into the restaurant full of hungry patrons trying to get into this five-star masterpiece. "There's no way we can get in here!" I said looking up to him as he grinned, "It's like you doubt me, my dear. Don't worry Audri, follow me." And with that, he escorted me to the front of the line and waved to get a waiter's attention.

"Ah hello, I reserved a table for Mr and Mrs Blanca," Luxord said cooly as the waiter glanced over a massive waiting list. "Oh wonderful! We've been expecting you, we have our best table set up," The waiter said grabbing menus and leading us further into the restaurant. I could feel daggers into my skin as people from the line glaring at us like mad.

"And what would the lovely couple want as drinks tonight?" The waiter asked as we sat down at the table. I just blushed as Luxord smiled, "Bring me a bottle of white wine and a glass of your finest whiskey." "As you wish, good choices!" The waiter said with a smile as he rushed away.

"Y-you could have told him we aren't a couple," I stammered looking back at the blonde across our table as he smirked resting his head in his hands, "You could have said something as well." I laughed nervously as he reached over tucking a strand of hair behind my ear as another waiter came over with our alcohol and a couple of glasses.

"And would you like to try out Chef Special tonight? He plans to make medium-rare steak with a ratatouille made with the finest vegetables and seasonal fruit," The waiter asked as Luxord glanced over at me. "Yes please, I would love that so much. Extra fruit if we can," I said with a smile as I traced my finger along the rim of my champagne flute.

"I will get right onto that for you two," The waiter said beaming with pride as he raced to the kitchen.

"To be honest Luxord, I am surprised," I said sipping the white wine from my glass as he smiled picking up his glass of whiskey. "I planned to give you a memorable night, even if it was your fault for that bet in the first place," He said with a wink as I blushed to glance away from him nervously.

 _Stupid Nobody. Stupid Luxord with his stupid hot face. Fuck, I don't think I've ever felt like this before even pursuing other guys at school_ , I thought to myself as our entrees of steak and ratatouille were brought to our table immediately. "Dinner is served, and I hope both of you are having the most beautiful evening with us," The waitress said with a smile before she walked away.

"To a night full of high-class meals, drinks, and company," Luxord said raising his glass up to me as I smiled warmly clinking my glass with him.

"You really know how to treat a woman," I said in a seductive manner as I brushed my leg against his under the table. "Why do you think I'm a Gambler, I will always bid high stakes for you," He said as we dived into the food.

* * *

"Thank you for the meal Daddy, you didn't have to do this at all," I said holding onto Luxord's arm as we exited the restaurant. "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it enough to be confident with saying my nickname with no stuttering," He smirked as I felt my cheeks burning up as he mentioned that.

"Shit, do you think anyone noticed at all?" I whispered as he shrugged, "Who's to say, but god you are a delightful peach." I sighed as I held onto him tighter, "Can we stop for a moment? I need to take these pumps off, they are killing m- Luxord!" I got caught off guard as Luxord scooped me up off the ground bridal style as he chuckled.

"Sorry, couldn't help not taking you in my arms. Shall we head home?" I buried my head into his chest and I just muttered loud enough for him to hear me. "I want to make one stop first before we go back."

"Of course," He said as I snapped my fingers making a dark corridor around us as we disappeared from the plaza. The dark corridor opened with Luxord stepping out holding me as we were now in the Alley to Between back in The World That Never Was.

"Why stop here? Why not have us go back to the Castle right away," Luxord asked as I got down from his arms and started yanking off my shoes. "I just wanted to feel something cold and real under my feet to make sure I'm not dreaming," I said with a moan of satisfaction not having to wear those pumps anymore.

Luxord raised an eyebrow before he laughed, "A dream? Is there any way I can convince you that this is really happening?" I smiled as I dropped my pumps, "Of course, but first I want to try something."

"And what would tha-"

I cut him off as I pulled him by his buttoned-down shirt to my level and crashed his lips onto mine. He was fairly surprised before I felt his hands snake around my body and groping me as he was fighting for air.

He pulled back for a second as I had a grin on my face, "Will this be a dream or a nightmare Daddy?"

He just looked at me for a second before his expression changed. Next thing I knew, he pushed me straight against the wall behind him as he claimed my lips again with more aggression.

He bit my lip for entry, making me yelp into a groan as he shoved his tongue into my kisses turned gentle for a moment as he moved down to start nipping and biting at my neck.

"Oh fuck, Daddy wait that's-" I said with a moan as I could feel his hands pulling my tight dress up as it immediately slid up to sit above my exposed ass. I could feel him smirk against my skin as he found his hand sliding into the front of my panties.

"Don't forget who's in charge sweetheart," Luxord growled as I nodded feverishly, noticing his hand stop as he held me there breathless.

"Now, should I continue though, that's the real question." He said clicking his tongue in his mouth as I grimaced at the thought of him stopping right there and now. Mostly when we looked absolutely trashed like we've been making out for hours. I could feel my face go red from the embarrassment of everyone saw us and realized he just teased me all night.

"D-daddy, that's not fair!" I pleaded with a slight whimper as he looked down at me smiling.

"Do you want me to keep going all the way, making you squirm and breathless for me?" He asked as I felt him tug at my panties pulling them towards him. I nodded before I felt a surprising moan choke out from my lips as Luxord plunged two of his fingers inside of my cunt all of a sudden. With the fact that he's deciding against being gentle completely caught me off guard from the sudden intrusion, he curled his fingers fluttering against my insides.

"How does that feel princess? Does it feel good when I'm teasing you like this in a dirty dark alleyway," He groaned pinning one of my arms against the wall as he fondled me from the inside with the other. I nodded and hit my head back on the wall when I felt him pumping his fingers against my G-spot.

"Daddy, oh fuck I want more please," I pleaded, turning into a lecherous mess the more he finger fucked me. I felt an irritated groan come from my throat as he slid his fingers out and saw how wet I am. I blushed as he saw me eyeing his drenched fingers. A smirk ran across his face as I could feel his hand moving from my wrists to my throat.

"Open wide little slut," He said suddenly as he shoved his fingers into my mouth as I almost bite his fingers. Instead, I was too so aroused at the moment that I obeyed him that no matter how disgusting I tasted, I was sucking and wrapping my tongue around his fingers like I've been doing this for years. I whimpered in embarrassment as I could taste every ounce of me that he could muster.

Luxord was surprised too since the look on his face turned into one of beaming pride as he let go of my throat, pulling his fingers from my bright red lips, and summoned a dark corridor.

"Fuck I can't take this anymore. You're coming with me."

We fell through the dark corridor as he summoned it behind me, making the both of us crash onto his bed back in his room. I tried to sit up but he kept me down straddling my chest as he started to undo his pants.

"You are such a good girl, would you like to do the same thing on this?" He asked as I saw his cock sprung out from his boxers. I blushed seeing it inches from my face, and yet I could feel the pit in my stomach craving it so badly. It's like I was having a second dinner with how meaty he looked.

I grabbed ahold of his shaft with my free hand, starting to stroke him as I could see the look on his face of him enjoying it. Before another word was uttered from either of us, I lapped my tongue against the tip of his dick before sliding my mouth over it, just hypnotized by his musky scent.

He groaned, immediately grabbing a fistful of hair before pumping his dick down my throat as I tried milking him dry.

"Fuck I should have done this sooner," He said looking down at me, having a hard time trying to not go all out before I moved my hand to deepthroat him.

"Oh you dirty slut! You really know how to take a cock, don't you Audri?" He said before he pulled my head back, seeing as I was faint and gasping for air with drool dripping from his cock.

"M-mhmm, I'll do anything for D-Daddy," I said exhausted as Luxord felt himself wanting more.

"Anything you say?" He asked as a smirk crossed on his face as he yanked his shirt off and ripped the panties that were hanging around my thighs.

I nodded before I felt him pull me up to straddle his lap. I could feel his dick grinding against my wet cunt.

"Little sluts know how to please their Daddies don't they," He asked as I moved my hand down to grabbed his dick with a smirk on my face.

He guided my hand with his dick so the tip was resting at the entrance of my cunt. I started to lower myself down right before Luxord thrust his cock in. I gasped, immediately moved one hand to his shoulder as the other one came up to my thigh trying to stay balanced as he chuckled.

"Sorry dear, I couldn't wait anymore now that I have you here," He said moving his hands to my ass as he started guiding me slowly up and down his shift. I bit my lip as I tried to keep myself from moaning too loudly.

No one else knew what the details of their date as we left first thing in the morning. I didn't want to draw any attention now, but Luxord's thrusts were becoming too much for me to not say anything.

"Fuck you really know how to get a woman wrapped around your finger," I gasped as I got the hang of Luxord guiding me that I started moving my hips to a different rhythm.

The smirk on Luxord's face wasn't going away any time soon as he curled his fingers through my O-ring choker, pulling me down to him and slapping my ass with one hand, "You really do make a fine slut. I just want to destroy you and make you remember only my dick."

I whimpered with a slight nod as I started riding harder on his shaft.

"Yes Daddy, I want to be only yours," I said as he started kissing and raking his hands along my back, "Good girl. Now, what else can you do?"

"Hm, I could just get off and be on my way if I wanted," I said sticking my tongue out in a playful manner before Luxord smirked, "Let's try something more aggressive."

I got up from his lap, feeling his dick slowly slip out of me before he grabbed my dress, ripping it off of me like a present.

"Turn around and bend over here," Luxord demanded as he motioned for me to get closer to the edge of the bed. I crawled on all fours before I leaned forward, presenting my ass to him as he slapped a few more handprints on me like it was a trophy.

I winched a little bit before I felt something cool resting on my back. I hesitated before I glanced to see Luxord standing behind me with a leather belt in hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I felt my hands suddenly pulled behind me as he tightened the belt along my forearms.

"I just wanted to... restrain for you a second is all," Luxord said with a smirk as he knotted his fingers through my hair, yanking me up as I had my back against his chest.

I could feel myself melting under his grasp as he planted kisses along my exposed neck and shoulder. "What do you say, princess?" He said with a smirk as I grinned, "Thank you Daddy, I love getting your kisses and being spanked."

"Good girl, the spankings were for stealing that kiss earlier," He said with a smile before he thrust his dick right back into my dripping cunt. I felt a choked moan escape my throat. Luxord wrapped a free hand around my neck and whispered into my ear sending chills down my spine

"Let's have some fun, shall we?"

* * *

I woke up the next morning pretty groggy. I was going to sit up, but I found that Luxord had his arms wrapped around my waist. I raised an eyebrow for a second trying to figure out why we were naked, but I remembered last night's events. I just shifted my body a little and sighed as I laid there on the same bed with him.

 _Probably should have made a move a while ago,_ I thought to myself as Luxord started waking up next me with a yawn. "Morning sexy, did I meet all of your expectations?" I asked as he smirked, "That depends, can we make this a regular thing?"

"As long as you take me for one hell of a ride, I'm all yours," I said with a grin as he abruptly rolled on top of me laughing.

"Do I have good news for you, darling," He said, playing with the O-ring from the choker I was still wearing, "You're mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish this was more smutty OTL


	4. Deep Dive

"Zexion? What are you doing here?" I asked as I was sitting outside on the Alter of Naught looking up at Kingdom Hearts in the sky above me. I found Zexion sitting next to me on the ground not speaking to me as he looked up at the moon.

I shifted my weight uncomfortably on my hands until he spoke up, "I heard about what happened at Hollow Bastion. You couldn't summon your weapon?"

I sighed running a hand over the top of my head to straighten out loose stray hairs. "I tried my best, but I don't even remember how I summoned it the first time when I was fighting against Rauxdi."

"It just... kind of happened," I said as I pulled my knees to my chest as Zexion hummed to himself before placing a hand against his chin. I could see out of the corner of my eye that he was looking over at me now.

"Was there something you were thinking about when you summoned it? Maybe it has something to do with the mindset you were in," Zexion asked as I cocked my head to the side to lean my cheek onto my knee, "Well... I was, but you're going to think it's pathetic."

"Try me. As a... comrade, I might as well see if I can help you out," Zexion said as he held his hand out to me like it was an offer to grab it. I shook my head and pushed his hand away as I placed my palms down on the cold tile beneath us.

"Well... I was yelling at myself for being so damn useless and not being able to have a weapon," I said with a grumble that I would hope that Zexion didn't hear me. He raised an eyebrow before he snorted.

I turned to face him in alarm that Zexion was showing the slightest expression. "Are you dying?!" I gasped as he ruffled my hair with his hand before shooting a glare at me.

"No you idiot. But I do find it... somewhat funny that you find yourself to be useless. It's like you haven't noticed it sooner." I just sat there in shock before dropping my legs onto the ground.

"You don't have to be an asshole then!" I said crossing my arms over my chest as he shook his head, "Sorry, I'll try to be serious about this Audri. And did anything else happen?"

I glanced up at the moon, trying to pull together my memory from my fight with Rauxdi as I felt Zexion's hand over mine as he tried to pull my arm away from my body. "Let's try this. Have you ever done meditation before?" Zexion asked as I nodded slowly before answering, "I had for school but I kept falling asleep. What do you have in mind?"

Zexion shifted his body so we were both facing each other as we sat on the ground. "I want to try using hypnosis on you and seeing if that will tap into your powers to summon your weapon. If anything, I want you to dive deep into your own thoughts, focusing on breathing and see what happens. You up for it?" Zexion asked as I looked at him with my jaw dropped.

"Why didn't I ask you for help first? Fuck maybe this will help me," I said as I could feel my heart flutter in my chest from excitement as he rolled his eyes wanting to give an answer but decided against it.

"Grab my hands and we'll begin," Zexion said as we both adjusted ourselves to a comfortable posture before I reached out grabbing his wrists firmly. "Now, close your eyes and count back from 10. You'll fall into a trance and you'll know when you're in it," He instructed as I nodded starting to flutter my eyes closed.

"This better work Zexion. 10... 9... 8..." I started to say out loud before I took a peek at his face. I could see his eyes were closed as he was trying to lull me with his powers. I closed my eye and started to count again, "7...6...5..."

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I asked as I started to open to eyes to find myself sitting in complete darkness. I glanced around quickly before laughing nervously.

 _Well I guess he wasn't bluffing for shit. Now... Where do I begin_ , I thought to myself as I slowly pushed myself off from the ground.

"I think... the last time I fought Rauxdi... I felt like something was... different, or at least within myself," I said to myself as I strolled along the darkness for a few paces. "But... how do I help myself with this... wait, what's that?" I asked as I soon noticed something sparkling in the distance.

I started to make a light jog towards the light as it dimmed and sparkled slowly through the darkness surrounding me. I started to grind my teeth before I start going for a full-blown sprint.

"Wait, come this way!" I shouted towards the light as I noticed that I was not getting any closer as it started flickering away from me. I was losing steam as I started to trudge along trying to call out but collapsing onto the floor with my knees buckling underneath me.

I just lied on the ground in a crumpled form as I started to shout with tears down my face, "Please... Please let me... Please let me help. I want to be useful... I don't want to be a burden."

I just rolled onto my back before putting my hands over my eyes as I started to wail. My cries echoed throughout the darkness as I could feel my body echoing every single sound of pain slipping out of me.

As my crying started to die down, I noticed that I was slowly becoming calmer. I slowly pulled my hands from my swollen eyes to see the same light I was chasing was fluttering above me. I could see flickers of something colorful and reflective was slowly coming down towards me.

I slowly reached my hand up, feeling something corruptive was swallowing my body up as I lied on the ground beneath me.

I closed my eyes starting to focus on my deep breathing like Zexion was telling me before I ended up here and felt something change. Something about the air suddenly lifted me to give me a second wind as I felt the destructive energy cease over my body.

I was too afraid to open my eyes, but something was luring me as I felt something small landing between my fingers. I could feel my hand bring it down my to chest before I realized there was something hitting my body before my hand could register that I was holding what felt like thin cord.

I grasped my hand tightly as I ran my fingers along the object that rested on my chest. As I took another deep breath, I traced my fingers around the shape, realizing it was cool to the touch made of some type of metal and felt similar to a...

"Audri! Are you alright?!" I heard Zexion's voice rang clear as day as I opened my eyes to find myself looking straight into a pair of grey eyes behind the silver-blue haircut. I could felt myself gasp as I clutched my hand to my chest, like I was holding my breath for ages.

I glanced around to notice that I was back to reality as I saw the Cloaked Schemer kneeling in front of me holding my face in between his gloved hands. "Zexion? What happened?" I barely whispered as he sighed slowly pulling himself back from me.

"You... Well... You summoned your weapon. The spellbook I assume?" Zexion asked as I nodded realizing that he saw it.

But something made me feel uneasy.

The look on Zexion's face said it all, even for a Nobody.

"What happened?" I asked again pressuring for an answer as he slowly stood up from the ground and offered me his hand.

"There was a... purple phantom chain that came from your chest and it like... planted the other end into the floor like it was rooting itself in place. I soon found myself pushed back as the spellbook created some type of... barrier around you. I couldn't break through until just now," Zexion said as I slowly got up to my feet, realizing that my legs were completely numb.

"How... long was I out for?" I asked as he raised an eyebrow at me in surprise.

"You... You were in there for about three hours. I couldn't break through until your weapon disappeared without a trace."

I stood there in disbelief that I was out for that long. I clenched my hand before looking at them, noticing Zexion's curious gaze. "I... couldn't find an answer. I just pleaded and begged and then... I felt something. Like something was calling to me," I said, as I could barely feel the cord through my fingers now as Zexion asked, "What did you feel?"

"A faded light. Like something was calling to me through the darkness," I said looked up at Zexion's concerned face as I could feel the tears running down my face. He suddenly wrapped me in his arms into a tight embrace as he held the back of my head, "Whatever it was, you're here. It was all in your mind Audri."

I gripped onto the back of his coat as I started to hiccup and wail into his chest. _But why did it feel so painful... Like whatever it was, it was too much to handle? What was that?_


	5. The Other Castle

"You know... Is it me or has everyone's mood changed drastically over the past two weeks?" I asked as I snuggled against Luxord on the couch while Zexion, Larxene, and Xigbar were hanging out, drinking pints with us.

"I think we've been a little too nice since you got fucked up by all those Heartless at Hollow Bastion. Who knew that just getting you dicked down by the biggest sugar daddy in Organization XIII was going to heal all your wounds," Zexion said calmly as Larxene and Xigbar hollered in laughter giving the Schemer high fives.

"That's not what I meant dammit!" I shouted blushing as Luxord laughed sipping his drink. "I meant that fact that it feels like everyone has... been a little too tense. Might not help that no one has found Roxas yet," I explained glancing around the Grey Area to see Vexen and Lexaeus talking under their breath at another table in secrecy.

Axel and Demyx were barely touching the drinks I got for them. It was like they were both staring into space and afraid to move like they were being sniped by Xigbar. On the other side of the room, Saix was barking orders at Rauxdi as she scrambled around picking up her paperwork. It looked like she was this close to punching him in the face with her crumbling cast with the way her body trembled in frusteration.

"Well, it can't be helped with one of our biggest assets gone missing ya know. That little munchkin is what kept up optimistic that we could get our hearts back," Xigbar said chugging his draft as the Larxene scoffed, "Forget about Roxas. If he wanted to bail, then so be it! Don't need his whiney ass in Organization XIII."

"Come on Larxene, you know that Roxas was a very valuable card to have in our deck if we wanted to win all the plays," Luxord said as I nodded, "Plus he was our friend! Or at least a few of us were his friend."

"Friends or not, what type of friend disappears out of the blue? Like that sounds sketchy as fuck for Axel to not be out looking for the brat," Larxene said as Xigbar leaned back on the couch looking over at Axel and Demyx.

He rubbed his chin as he whispered, "Who knows what really happened. Could have been a lover's quarrel or some shit between Roxas and Axel. I assumed it was over something stupid, but I wonder..."

"One way to find out," Larxene said with a huff as she went over to grab Axel and pulls him up to his feet before shouting at him. We just watched for a minute before we saw Axel snap his fingers and a burst of flames shot up.

Larxene started to scream bloody murder and turned around to face us. The three of us couldn't hold back laughing seeing that Axel singed her eyebrows off.

"YOU BASTARD!" Larxene shouted about to slash him open with her kunai knives before Xemnas appeared between the two of them through a dark corridor.

"Everyone, we're going to have a meeting about Roxas. We will all meet in twenty minutes," He said with a dull tone in his voice before he walked over to pull Saix away from torturing Rauxdi over paperwork.

"This should be good," I sighed getting off the couch and chugging the last of my drink.

* * *

We all sat on our thrones as we waited in silence. Rauxdi took over Roxas' chair as I shared mine with Luxord. I could tell that the tension was so heavy in this room that if you took a lighted match, it would go out in an instant.

"Now all of you know that we have been looking for Roxas over the past two weeks and we are not any closer than before," Xemnas started to explain as some of us noticed that he seemed quite irritated.

"To make this easier for us, I decided that we would be sending a small group of you to Castle Oblivion as a home base while you go in search for him. We do not know if he had left on his own, or if he was merely taken against his will," He continued as some of the members looked around curiously.

"Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Axel, Marluxia, and Larxene - the six of you will be out looking for Roxas while the rest of us continue with our plans. If anyone comes back with any reports, do not hesitate to tell me," Xemnas said as the six Nobodies nodded in agreement.

"Number 00, I want both of you to tend to other duties that the six of them were working on around the Castle. Any objections?"

"I do, but I guess if we're going to be understaffed... We don't really get a choice," Rauxdi sighed as I nodded knowing that the next few days were going to be hell on earth.

"Good. Everyone else, keep an eye out for Roxas just in case. But stick with your original tasks. Everyone is dismissed." Xemnas said as he disappeared through his own dark corridor.

"Guess it will get pretty empty around here," Xigbar retorted as everyone started to leave one by one.

* * *

"I hope everyone goes alright for you all," I said as Axel, Marluxia and Larxene nodded packing their supplies up. "It'll be fine, and we'll find Roxas in many pieces!" Larxene cackled, earning a glare from Axel.

"Look, just don't kill each other and it'll be fine," Rauxdi said as Demyx followed behind her nodding.

"We'll find Roxas. Don't worry so much about it you three," Marluxia said as he walked past Rauxdi and Demyx. Larxene made an inaudible noise in her throat as she followed him.

"Don't worry Axel, it'll be okay," I said as Axel sighed, "Thanks but I'm worried about what could have happened..."

"Axel! Let's get going!" Marluxia's voice came from the hallway as we saw a dark corridor was opening up.

Axel nodded as he followed after them.

"Stay safe you three!" Demyx called out waving his arms as everyone disappeared down the dark corridor.

As the dark corridor closed, the three of us were left in silence.

"Dammit, fucking hate chore duty," Rauxdi sighed as I nodded crossing my arms over my chest. "Well, someone has to keep this place up and running for them to return, right Demyx?" I asked glancing over at Demyx who pulled a mop from a dark corridor, "Sorry Audri. I have to agree with Rauxdi on this one. I am always having to mop just because my element is water. Maybe you guys will get lucky with your chores?"

I glanced back at the redhead Nobody as Rauxdi shrugged, "Could be worth a shot. But let's get going before Xemnas gets on our ass anymore about this bullshit."

"What do we do first Rauxdi?" I asked as I made a dark corridor for both of us to get chore details from Saix.


	6. A Terrible Strategy

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked as Rauxdi nodded from the other side of the room.

"Of course! If we wanna know how your powers have evolved over time, why not?" She said before tying her hair back. Rauxdi continued, "If it makes you feel better, we picked someone to kill you and one that won't!"

I rolled my eyes as I glanced over at Saix with his claymore ready and Luxord summoning his card fortress as his shield.

"If you say so. If anything, maybe I can use this as an advantage to work on my abilities instead of casting tons of dark corridors," I said before I summoned the broom and held it like a sword in front of me.

 _I'd like to catch them by surprise, but I don't know if I'll be able to do it easily_ , I thought to myself as Rauxdi shouted, "Ready whenever you are guys!"

"Hmph, this'll be over in a cinch," Saix said with a smirk as he teleported and caught me off guard as he swung his claymore landing a direct hit.

I grit my teeth as I slid back a few feet as Saix lowered his weapon. I lunged back and spat out blood onto the ground as Luxord shouted, "Audri! Are you alright?"

I raised a thumbs up as I leaned against the broom as it rested on the ground. "We haven't even started and you already can't hold yourself together," Saix barked, slowly walking over as I quickly raised my broom up to chest level holding it out towards him.

He smirked as I wiped the blood from my mouth glaring up at the Luna Diviner, "Not going down easily. Let's fucking do this Saix."

"Of course Audri," He said as he swung his claymore again. I held my broom with both hands over my head as he swung down for impact, stopping another brutal blow. I could feel my weight being pushed back onto my feet as Saix kept his stance.

I could hear something moving behind me, causing me to look away for a second before feeling a direct blow to my ribs as Luxord's cards slammed me into the ground. I stumbled and rolled around, groaning as Luxord walked over sighing.

"You have to be watching for all surroundings when you're fighting two people you know," Luxord said with a cocky grin as I groaned getting up onto my feet, "Thanks for the input but did you have to launch me with the whole deck?"

He laughed as I turned around suddenly to see Saix charging again, "No breaks in a fight, come on Number 00!" I seized my broom and gripped it tightly as I reflected Saix's attacks the best I could while avoiding Luxord coming in for another pushback.

* * *

Rauxdi watched nervously from the sidelines as she took down notes. She looked down at her now scarred hand, flexing her fingers as she sighed in relief that Vexen took a look at her arm before he went to Castle Oblivion. Aside from the massive scarring all over her arm from the Defender Heartless, he said it was a miracle that she didn't receive too much internal damage to restrict her movement.

 _Ever since the others went to find Roxas a month ago, I was hoping that I can help Audri tap back into her powers again like when we fought last. She hasn't summoned that giant spellbook since Zexion talked with her,_ Rauxdi thought to herself as she felt a hand grip her shoulder from behind. She tensed up before glancing to see Demyx giving her a short wave.

"Scare the shit out of me, aren't ya Demyx," She grumbled as he laughed nervously, "Sorry but I wanted to see how things were going."

"Well..." Rauxdi started to speak as she saw me tumbling across the floor as Saix tossed me back with another hit from his claymore.

"Not good. She's a terrible fighter, and she decided to not use any dark corridors unless necessary," Rauxdi said as Demyx winced seeing me struggling to get back up before charging at Saix again to be twarted by Luxord blocking my attack.

"Why doesn't she try to in this fight?" Demyx asked as another voice took the words out of her mouth. "Because if she relies too much on the power we trained her on, she might not be able to come back from the darkness." Rauxdi glanced to see Xigbar standing there with his arms crossed as Rauxdi raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do we want her going towards the light? I thought the whole point was to be all darkness and spooky evil people," Demyx asked as Xigbar laughed waggling a finger at the young Nobodies.

"We are, but does Audri really have a place with the rest of us? I mean look at us- we're a bunch of Nobodies that are trying to rebuild ourselves. She doesn't really need to stick around," Xigbar said glancing over at the battle as Rauxdi pursed her lips together wanting to speak up.

Instead, she found herself turning her attention back to the battle with a sigh.

He isn't wrong, but would Audri be okay with that?

* * *

I lay back on the ground gasping for air with the broom clutched in my left hand. Luxord, Saix, and Rauxdi are leaning over me as Rauxdi leaned down to wipe the blood from the gash from my forehead, "I think we should stop for the day. You're pretty badly beat and this shows that you still have lots to improve. Guess you still need a bodyguard for future missions."

"S-shut it Rauxdi," I said with a grin as she pulled her hand back with a scowl. I slowly sit myself up as Luxord helped me back to my feet.

"I want to try something out before we finish up. Saix, I need you to go at me with everything you got," I said glancing up at the blue-haired man as Rauxdi bite her bottom lip, "Hell no! That's just damn suicide at this point! What if-"

"Rauxdi." Rauxdi glanced back to see Xigbar shaking his head as Demyx stood next to him timidly.

"I think I need to work under some pressure, not this baby training." I said with a grin as Saix glared daggers into me, "Fine by me. Luxord, you're in too?"

"Luxord, stay out of this one. I want to try something one on one," I commented as the Gambler nodded with hesitation.

"Alright, everyone back to the sidelines. Leave the idiots to the floor!" Xigbar called out as Rauxdi and Luxord walked over to the sidelines. Rauxdi glanced back at me, seeing as I was barely propping myself on the broom as I grinned at her.

"You must be a damn fool if you think you can take me at full power Audri," Saix sneered as I laughed, "I probably can't but I'll die trying."

As Saix started to regain more power from the moon, I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe, placing one of my hands against the handle as the other gripped tightly.

 _Come on, let's make this work_ I thought to myself as everyone else watched from the sidelines.

Everyone watched for a moment before Demyx pointed out in a hushed gasp, "What is she-"

I opened my eyes as I could feel the wooden handle started to crackle and small vines started growing out of it. the vines went from a lovely shade of olive to a dark emerald color, growing thorns, and wrapping their way to the end of the bristled branches.

It expanded and contrasted shape until it looked like a jousting lance.

"That toothpick isn't going to save you!" Saix snarled as I grinned leaning it back against my shoulder as he charged, "You'll be surprised."

I grabbed the lance, swinging it in front of me as he got into range of the weapon. Saix swung his claymore with extreme force, pushing me back a few feet as I held my ground with the lance.

Taking another deep breath to not collapse from the pressure on my chest, I let out a loud whistle through my teeth.

As soon as the high pitched noise left my lips, a dark corridor opened up in front of Saix as a horde of Shadow Heartless tackled him and trying to pin him down.

"There we go," I muttered as the thorned vines unwrapped themselves from the broom and all shot out as a large fury of thorns towards Saix. He and everyone else was caught off guard as it swallowed him whole into a tangled mess as it slammed him into the ground under all that weight.

He snarled in the annoyance of not being able to break free as the weight of the heartless and vines twisted and shredded against every part of the man's clothes and body.

I could feel the pulse and pull of Saix's strength through the vines as I shoved back, knowing that if I lose focus, my ass is going to be in a lot of trouble.

The shouting and cursing continued for a few more minutes before the room went into silence. I lowered my broom, retracting all of the thorned vines back into the broom as a disheveled Saix laid on the floor covered in scratches and coughing.

"What in the fuck was that?" Rauxdi shouted from the other side of the room as everyone ran over to our side.

"What was..." Demyx asked as I laughed nervously, "I might of asked Marluxia for some help with some plant pods. But I've been working on dark magic after that whole Hollow Bastion incident. I can't control massive amounts but I can call for some Heartless for help."

Luxord smirked as Xigbar laughed, "Shit if I didn't know better, you just pulled a massive wild card." I felt a grin cross over my face as I glanced down at Saix, who was being helped up by Demyx and Rauxdi.

"Sorry if I almost smothered you," I said sheepishly as Saix shook his head, "Well at least you're decent at fighting, and this makes us for that loss with the green bitch not siding with us."

"Gee thanks," I grumbled rolling my eyes as my weapon disappeared.

"Aud- Woah, woah!" Xigbar quickly caught me as I collapsed to my knees. "You okay?" Luxord asked as he hoisted me carefully from Xigbar's grasp as I nodded lazily, "I'm beat as fuck. Saix really drained a lot out of me."

"Well, I think this was a good run, thank you everyone for being here," Rauxdi said with a smile as everyone else nodded enjoying the session and the show.

Before everyone started to leave, another dark corridor opened up behind them as Xemnas stepped out with Xaldin by his side.

"Superior? What are you doing here?" Saix asked as Xemnas closed his eyes before glancing along the crowd. "Looking for all of you. I have some news."


	7. Conflicting Interests

"Eliminated?! By whom or what?" Demyx asked out of shock as the eight of us stood there on the training field as Xemnas stood there in front of everyone with crossed arms.

"According to the reports Xaldin made going to Castle Oblivion, there was no one left. Not even the Dusks could find anyone behind," Xemnas explained as a shudder went down my spine.

"So, what do we do now? Is there a way to find out what they were doing last before they all... dissapeared?" I asked as Xaldin spoke up, "Well, that's the weird thing. Not everyone is gone though. Out of all the signatures the Dusks could find, they mentioned that Axel was still alive."

"We believe that Number VIII might be a traitor as he has not shown up to report to us of our member's falling, and he was the closest to Roxas, perhaps there is something that he is hiding from us," Xemnas said as Rauxdi and Xigbar glanced at each other from the back of the group.

"And we can't just go out and find him?"

"Axel is a stubborn one," Saix coughed up as he sat on the ground next to my feet, "He will do anything to find Roxas, but that is not up to us to decide if he eradicated everyone else or not. His actions in choosing to be Missing in Action already shows a clear answer on what his role is."

"But-" Luxord put a hand on a shoulder, keeping me from speaking up anymore as Xemnas nodded, "For the meanwhile, we will try to collect what information we can about their findings. But if any of you come across Number VIII during your missions, eliminate the traitor. I will not tolerate his meddlesome actions."

"Yes Superior," The seven of us said in reply as Xemnas left through a dark corridor, "I will be sending everyone on missions later tonight. Rest up for the meanwhile."

* * *

"I can't believe that Axel probably offed off the others like that," Rauxdi said walking down the Castle Hallways with Xigbar by her side.

He just snorted before she punched him in the arm, "It's not funny Xigbar! What if we were the ones who-"

"Do you really think that blunderhead killed five other Organization members?" Xigbar asked as she stopped.

"I assume you think he's innocent then?" Rauxdi hissed as he shrugged his shoulders with a shit-eating grin on his face, "Who's to say what really happened?"

He walked ahead of her for a second before he stopped. "If you're really worried that Axel is the traitor, what are you going to do about it?"

"Well, you mean aside from giving him a piece of my mind before I wiped the floor with his ass?" Rauxdi scoffed as Xigbar glanced back at her with a glimmer of concern, "I mean about Audri."

"What do you..." Rauxdi stopped herself as she looked at him wide-eyed.

"Bingo. Audri is going to be sent out on more missions, so what if she comes across Axel? What then, do you think she could finish off someone who she considered to be a friend of hers?" Xigbar said as he walked back to the redhead Nobody as she looked up at his realizing what he meant.

"I think she might be able to eliminate him," Rauxdi said as Xigbar wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he leaned down, "And if she doesn't? Then we are down another friend and a body."

Rauxdi tensed up as she glanced away from him as she balled her fists, "What do you expect me to do? Xemnas is going to push her no matter what to do these missions."

"Not unless she leaves for a while."

* * *

"What, go back to school? Are you mad?" I asked as Rauxdi stood there in the doorway of Luxord's bedroom.

"I mean, I'm not saying go back forever. But why not, plus you need to finish up school anyways. Your summer break is over tomorrow," Rauxdi said trying to make gestures with her hands as I fidgetted.

"But what about the Organization? We just heard that half of us got wiped out. And you want me to take a break to go back to a shit education?" I said baffled as Rauxdi sighed shaking her head, "It's not shit. But you don't need to be here! You don't have to be with all of us and be bossed around by Xemnas! You have more freedom than the rest of us to come and go as you please!"

"I'm fine Rauxdi, I don't need to go back to school. My grades are just fine at the rate I'm working at." "And what would that be if you care to enlighten me?"

"Well... I'm skating by with average Bs and Cs to be honest," I said fidgeting with my hair as she just half glared at me, "You should seriously reconsider and go back to school."

"What is this really about Rauxdi," I scowled not going to budge as my Nobody groaned leaning against the doorframe, "Look I'm worried about you meeting with Axel if you're on a mission. Mostly if he's a traitor now. I just think-"

"Let me stop you right there Rauxdi. I can handle myself, and I can curb stomp Axel if I needed to," I said jabbing a finger into her chest as Rauxdi groaned in agitation as she threw her hands up, "But you're so stupid! You would totally get your ass handed to you or worse, not eliminate him if he was standing in front of you right now!"

"I'll be fine, just go back to being the non-protective bitch I've known all my life! It was so much easier to ignore you then," I said about to slam the door into her face but Rauxdi just turned around flipping me off.

"Fine, you win! Don't go back to school! Just don't get yourself killed out there!" Rauxdi barked as she opened up a dark corridor to take off.

"I won't!" I shouted as the corridor closed behind her.

"Everything alright darling?" Luxord asked as he grabbed my waist from behind. I jumped a little before I leaned back against his chest pouting. "I can't stand the idea of going back to university. Classes suck, and I'd rather be helping all of you out here."

"Well, I know that you are smart and can manage time well. Why not take fewer classes and help us out when needed. Maybe Xemnas will be helpful in not sending you out too often to focus on your studies?" Luxord said planting a kiss on the top of my head as I sighed, "I hate that you're right. I think I'm just too stubborn for my own good. Maybe I'll apologize to Rauxdi later..."

"Just think it over, it's your decision after all," Luxord said as he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and dragged me back towards the bed grinning against my neck, "Now let's not be serious and have some alone time before we get sent out on missions tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter. This is one of the few times that I felt burnt out and ran out of dialogue. I could of done a steamy sex scene but ehhhh. Then again it was just this chapter where I felt I fell short lately.


	8. When a Viper Bears their Charm

I sighed knocking on the door of Xemnas' office. "May I come in?" I asked as I slowly opened the door to see Xemnas standing at the window.

He nods as I close the door behind me and go to stand next to him. "I'm glad to see that you recuperated since Hollow Bastion. I know that you have been working hard and training to learn all the skills we desire to help us with Kingdom Hearts," Xemnas started to explain as he looked down at me.

"But of course Superior, can't let you down or you might kick me out," I said with a small smile as he scoffed, "We can't really get rid of you with Rauxdi here, but I think you're ready. I think it's time to give you your first real mission. A mission that will actually help us towards our goals."

"Really?" I said excitedly for a moment before I raised an eyebrow at him with a frown on my face, "Wait, I thought that the Hollow Bastion mission was my first real mission? Was it because we fucked up and didn't have Maleficent side with us that you didn't count it?"

Xemnas shook his head as he sighed placing his hands on my shoulders, "It was a... test to see if the two of you were really ready to take on further missions. After talking to the others after you and Rauxdi came home, I decided it was time. I want to see you thrive and turn into a magnificent specimen to help us."

I raised my eyebrow at the way he phrased his answer, but I didn't pay any heed to it for the meanwhile. To finally go on a real mission to help Organization XIII? Fuck yeah I'll do it.

"Since the elimination of some of our members, we plan to tread with a little more caution. We plan to send you to a few different worlds to do recon and manipulate the locals."

"Aside from our own members who are already stationed there, I think it's time to bring in a... more direct approach that will be seen as a shadow in everyone's mind rather than a target," Xemnas explained pulling away as I glanced up at the heart-shaped moon, seeing it glisten in the sky above our dark castle.

"Okay, so while someone is out there trying to pick us off, you want me to cause more chaos. Where do I start and who do I avoid," I asked as Xemnas pulled a condescending grin on his face.

"You will start by going to Land of Dragons, there is a level of darkness coming from an invading local trying to destroy their kingdom. We need to weaken both the invaders and the kingdom's forces any way possible, even if it means guiding them all to an early grave by bringing these events to an abrupt head. I haven't heard anything about who was the individual who wiped half of our comrades out."

"Oh that's lovely, I love going in blind. Will I be in the snow?" I groaned sarcastically, remembering the last time Xigbar took me there and I got fucked up with a cold.

"You will be appropriately dressed this time. I suggest taking Rauxdi and Xigbar with you for this mission because even though you are negotiator, your power is not the strongest physically. They will be your guards as you come across the groups just in case they seem... threatening," Xemnas said as I nodded.

"I won't let you down Xemnas!" I said leaving in a rush as Xemnas had a look of surprise on his face.

"I probably should have told her of our plan involving the boy... I can only hope that she is not soft like Axel," He said walking over to his desk to prepare for a meeting with Saix about their plans.

* * *

"I didn't think that I would be wearing one of these after all this time. Or at least my own fitted size," I said playing with the zippers of my cloak as Rauxdi and Xigbar snickered.

"Listen girlie, it's going to be tough out here. So you have to have sharp senses, can't be staying here all day," Xigbar said grabbing my shoulder as I looked up at him.

"So... Audri, where do we head first?" Rauxdi asked as the three of us pulled our hoods up.

"Xemnas said we needed to start a small civil disagreement with the Imperial Army and tip off the army's location to a man named Shan-Yu," I explained as I pulled out a map that I retrieved from Saix before we left the Castle.

"I do know where we can find Shan-Yu, but the Imperial Army will be difficult since they are still asking for their recruits to come to their main training camp. We can probably catch a few newcomers on the way there and transform them into Heartless," Xigbar said as he pointed to two different sections of the map.

"So I guess Shan-Yu is first?"

"Sounds like it, let's get going then," I said with a smile as I glanced over seeing Rauxdi avoiding my gaze. I sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder, breaking her concentration as she looked at me with some fear sparking in the corner of her eyes.

"Rauxdi, don't worry. Things will be alright. I wanted to say I'm sorry that I overreacted earlier. It was shitty and I know you were just looking out for me," I said giving her shoulder a firm squeeze as she raised an eyebrow at me, "The Audri I know would never apologize, but I will take it while I can. I guess we're just changing for the better?"

"Speaking of changes, don't forget that I go by Blanca outside of Organization XIII," I said putting the map into my jacket as I moved my hand from her shoulders. Rauxdi summons a dark corridor to the first location before shaking her head.

"I'm totally not going to remember your stupid fake name," Rauxdi said rolling her eyes while I stepped through.

Xigbar just let out an amused laughed for a second. He leaned over and pats Rauxdi's on the shoulder before whispering something to her that made her look at him with disbelief. As he disappeared through the dark corridor, she glanced around the area with caution before she followed suit.

* * *

"So, this is the place right?" I asked as Rauxdi and Xigbar glanced around the field. We found ourselves in a dense forest cover by the snowy mountain with the looming fog casting over us.

"This is the spot I saw them last. They caught some poor messengers and killed one of sport," Xigbar said whistling as Rauxdi grit her teeth, "Seriously man? I think you should have told of that beforehand Xigbar!"

He just shrugged grinning under his hood as I shushed both of them.

"Quiet you guys, listen!" I whispered as we listened to the changes in the wind and the trees. We heard a sudden snap from nearby before we dodged out of the way of something crashing down in the snow.

Before us, we saw a burly man dressed in rags and a parka as he glared up at us with a jagged sword in the snow as if he missed the killing blow.

"Ahh holy shit," Rauxdi said as I stood there in bewilderment, "Oh my gosh, he's a Mongolian Hun! This is so cool..."

"Not the time for a history lesson, he's going to kick your ass," Xigbar said as the individual roared and charged towards me. I grinned before I stood there with open arms.

"What are you-" Rauxdi stopped as Xigbar summoned his snipers ready to fire. The man pointed his sword at my face, inches away into my hood as he glared down at me.

"Who are you and what are you doing here," He snarled as I pulled my hood back, smiling with at him with a glazed over look on my face.

"I go by Blanca, and I'm looking for Shan-Yu. I have important information he'd like if he wants to conquer this land."

His expression doesn't change but he lowers his sword from my face as he spoke, "And what does a woman have that he would desire?"

"How about locations to various encampments and villagers where the Imperial army will be outnumbered when he takes them by surprise," I said putting my arms down to my side as he looked down.

He took a step forward towards me, as I could see Xigbar and Rauxdi holding their breath from the corner of my eye, and he held his arm out.

A falcon dropped from the air and landed on his arm as he smirked, "I would like to hear more."

* * *

Rauxdi and Xigbar were waiting outside of a worn-out tent as the man, who attacked them identified as Shan-Yu, and Audri talked inside about the intel Saix had provided with the map.

"I have to be honest, she was a bit too ballsy back there," Xigbar spoke up as Rauxdi shook her head.

"Why did you stop me, she could have been seriously hurt if he didn't stop," Rauxdi growled at him as he raised his hands up.

"Xemnas asked us to be bodyguards when we negotiate only. He never mentioned anything about outside forces," He explained as Rauxdi just felt her eye twitching from annoyment.

"But she-"

"She has to learn how to fight properly someday. It's just going to take some time for her to work on it like the rest of us. We can only protect her for so long," Xigbar said as Rauxdi looked up at the night sky.

"If you say so. Now, about that other thing you were telling m-" Rauxdi was stopped when Xigbar put his finger to her lips.

"Let's discuss further another time, there's a lot more you should be filled in with regarding Organization XIII. It regards a plan that even if I told you right now, you'd think I'm pulling your leg," Xigbar said as Rauxdi pushed his hand away.

"What's the catch?"

"How about giving me a good time," He said getting grabbing her chin, forcing her to look up at his golden eye. She just lowered her eyelids halfway as Rauxdi looked up at him with a judgemental glare.

"Dammit Xigbar, this isn't-"

Their conversation was cut off as Audri and Shan-Yu exited the tent. They raised an eyebrow at her as she grinned giving them a thumbs up.

"Men, we are now making our way through the Mountain Pass!" Shan-Yu roared as the other huns yelled as they started grabbing their equipment and tearing down their base.

"That took a while," Rauxdi said slapping Xigbar's hand away as I pulled my hood back up, "I enjoyed listening to his ideas to conquer the kingdom. But if I have to be honest..."

I got close to the two of them and whispered, "I can't see it going smoothly. Even if we handicap the Imperial Army, he's just going in with brute strength."

Xigbar and Rauxdi nodded as we started making our way away from the Hun's encampment.

"So, now we have to cause civil distrust, correct?" I said with a smile as Xigbar smirked, "That's the plan. Lead the way little poppet."

* * *

We were a good hundred yards away from the camp as the three of us peered from the nearby rock formation.

"How can you go in there and cause disruption if you're a woman? Don't they kill women if they were found out?" Rauxdi asked as I smiled patting her back, "I guess you've been actually proofreading my homework properly!"

"Shut up," She growled as Xigbar glanced over the hill as he sighed, "Hey ladies? I don't think we have to do such a thing. There's already something going on."

"What?" I asked as I pulled a pair of binoculars from a dark corridor as I peered upon the camp. I see a bunch of soldiers fighting in the open like a full-on fistfight just started.

"How did that happen?" I asked giving the binoculars to Rauxdi as she wanted to look too as Xigbar cackled, "They started arguing when someone else cut them off in line. I guess they're all waiting for food."

"Well, it's not the dumbest reason to fight if there are rations. But... Does that mean our work here is done?" I asked as Xigbar looked down at me shrugging, "Realistically, we already got one end of the wheel in motion to start the war early. We could stay and watch the results, but we can go home if we wanted."

Rauxdi looked away from the encampment as I stood there thinking over my decision.

"Let's stay for a little while, I want to see what happens and if I need to meddle," I said. I saw a smirk creep onto Xigbar's face as he nodded, "Well let's go get the best seats in the house and observe."

* * *

"I feel like you just tricked me," I groaned as after hours of observing the Imperial Army making their way to find Shan-Yu, they came across a village he destroyed, and found themselves back on the snowy mountain watching from afar.

"As if! You chose to do this," Xigbar said as he was sandwiched between me and Rauxdi as we lied down on our bellies on the cliffside.

"Why are we doing this, I wanna go take a home warm bath," Rauxdi growled as Xigbar smiled.

"We're bodyguards, remember? We follow Audri's orders as the leader of the group until we go home. If it makes you feel better Raux, I can-"

"If you can stop grabbing my ass, I won't break your arm like a twig," Rauxdi said summoning her weapon as her metal gauntlet grabbed ahold of Xigbar's arm.

He laughed as he leaned closer to her, "I didn't know you could be so damn feisty! Maybe I should just-"

"Would you guys shut up? I can't- wait. There's Shan-Yu! But there are people at the bottom of the mountain and it looks like they are- wait... Who are they?" I asked as I peered through my binoculars to see a few individuals appearing next to one soldier dressed in green and beige armor.

"They don't look like they belong here. One's a... I guess a kid, and... is that a giant duck and dog?" I said mumbling to myself as I looked away from the binoculars to see Xigbar with a serious look on his face as Rauxdi let go of his arm noticing the change of attitude.

"We should go."

"What, but Xigbar-" I was cut off as we all fell through a dark corridor he made underneath us.

* * *

"Wait, Xigbar! What was that for!" I shouted chasing after him as he dragged Rauxdi by the arm with him.

He stopped as he turned around with a... nervous smile?

"Sorry kiddo, I realized Rauxdi and I need to make reports to Xemnas exactly about what happened back there. You understand that he'd destroy us if we didn't come back on time," He said with a cheeky smile as I just stood there wanting to fight back but knew he was right.

"Don't worry, we'll have drinks on me later!" Xigbar said with a wave with his other hand as I started walking in the other direction.

As Audri disappeared down a dark corridor, Rauxdi pulled her arm away from Xigbar's grip and hissed at him, "What is gotten into you?"

He sighed as he leaned in and whispered, "We're running out of time. We have to talk right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally felt inspired by this chapter with Black Mambo by Glass Animals https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H7bqZIpC3Pg.  
> Glass Animals is all about trippy vibes, it just pulls you in.


	9. Starting at the End

"Time? What are you talking about we are running out of time?" Rauxdi asked as her and Xigbar walked through a dark corridor as he loosened his grip on her arm. He's been silent since they left the Castle, and it was making Rauxdi feel nervous.

"Where are we going is a better question I have?" Rauxdi asked as Xigbar stopped and glanced back at her. He gestured with his shoulders as they exited the other end of the dark corridor.

"Welcome to the beginning of the end," Xigbar said as he pulled her through the dark corridor as they touched the ground beneath their feet. Rauxdi glanced around as they found themselves in a small abandoned village of ruined houses and shops.

You can tell from the roof chunks and the paint upon the walls that this place was well aged and preserved after all these years. The purple roofs have all faded to dim grey ash while the rotting wood looked like it can crumble if you just grazed against it.

"Where... is this place Xigbar?" She asked pulling her arm away from him as he paid no attention to her as he walked towards the dried out fountain in the middle of the ground.

"This is... This place is where it all started. Where the first Keyblade warriors came from, and where the first Keyblade Wars happened a few centuries ago." He explained as he ran his fingers along the marble base of the fountain. Rauxdi crossed her arms across her chest as she glared into the back of his skull.

"What does any of this have to do with running out of time?" She asked as he turned around pointing a finger at her, "Everything! This is like... similar to Earth's version of the Big Bang. This is where light and the universe was first brought into existence as one planet."

"And this... is also the birthplace of darkness entering people's hearts," He said as Rauxdi walked over to him a little concerned.

"Xigbar, why are you telling me this? Why did we have to-" Rauxdi was stopped as Xigbar stepped forward clamping a hand over her mouth and pulling her close. She tried to pry his hands away as he shushed her and moved her away from the fountain, heading towards the town rubble.

"We're not alone," He whispered to her as he pulled both of them into hiding in the nearby alleyway. Rauxdi stopped fighting for a second before she heard noises. It sounded like hissing and meowing noises before it turned into loud monstrous roars and high pitched screeching.

Xigbar tightened his grip on Rauxdi's arm as he glanced towards the street to see deformed black and neon-colored creatures roaming past the entrance of the alleyway.

Heartless seemed to be following or attacking them as they ran past the alleyway as well. As the noise died down, Xigbar removed his hands from Rauxdi as he sighed.

"Coast is clear, for now it seems," He whispered as Rauxdi just looked at him with wide eyes, "What the hell are those?"

"Nightmares and Deformed Purebred Heartless. You won't see them in other places since this world had been sealed off. They made sure that they can never escape, but never said you can't come in and out of this world by other means," Xigbar said leaning against the wall as Rauxdi summoned her metal gauntlets before grabbing Xigbar by the front of his coat.

"Why are we here?" Rauxdi growled, again determined to get a real answer from the insane Nobody who brought her here to talk about ghosts of the past.

"Do you want to protect Audri?"

"What? What are you-"

"Do you want to protect her and make sure she is okay?" Xigbar said as he looked down at her as her grip tightened as she growled, "Is this a threat? Because who knows what'll happen to me if she-"

"The opposite. I know we haven't known each other long, but I see potential in you. I need a witness, someone to archive history, for what will happen in the future," Xigbar said cooly as Rauxdi looked at him confused.

 _A witness? What is this nutbag trying to say_ , She thought to herself as she grinds her teeth, "Why should I trust you in what you're going to tell me?"

"Because we will see either the downfall of the Organization or the Universe depending on people you know nothing about. You will need to bet these folks will come out on top or we all lose," He said as Rauxdi's eyes widened.

"What? Have you finally lost i-"

She stopped herself as she looked at Xigbar's face. As cocky and a complete asshole he is, there was something different about him right now. There was this look in his eye where it was a small spark... Like he was hiding something he knew was going to happen.

She loosened her grip as she dropped her arm, sweating under her brow as she could feel the tension in the air between them.

"You're... serious, aren't you?" She said in a hushed tone as he nodded, "I can't explain it all right now, but all you have to do is trust me: I need your help in being an outsider. You need to keep yourself and Audri distant from Xemnas' plans, no matter what he tells you. The gears have been rusted over for years, but ever since Roxas went missing, it's like time is moving forward."

Rauxdi stood there before she unsummoned her gauntlets as she prodded a finger at his chest. "Why do you care?" She asked as he smirked grabbing her forearm forcefully.

"I'm selfish, this will benefit both of us if we partner up. Just let me be his subordinate, and you make sure you stay out of the main fights. Do missions, and don't try to prod for answers. If you get caught... Who knows what'll happen, could risk both of your lives for all I know."

"Wha-"

"You don't have to give me an answer, but you can choose what you want to do. Aid the Organization as they take you during the downfall, or you can observe our fight with the Keyblade Master." Xigbar said as he leaned in whispering into her ear.

She pulled back and looked away from his sharp gaze. "What is Organization XIII? What... Who is Xemnas?"

"Beats me. I just follow orders, but he is an... interesting guy. If you want more answers about him, ask Saix. He can lead you in the right direction," Xigbar said as he summoned a dark corridor for both of them.

"Should I trust..." She started to say as Xigbar smirked, "If you want. It's your decision to do what you want with your findings."

* * *

"Saix, open up!" Rauxdi shouted as she slammed her fist on Saix's door. The door swung open as he glared at her hissing, "I'm working, what do you-"

"What do you know about Xemnas?"

The question caught him by surprise as he spoke, "Xemnas? You know he's our Superior, but what are you-" She shoved her way past him into his room, "I heard through the grapevine that you might know more about Xemnas than anybody else. Or at least, when you were all whole."

Saix closed the door to his room as he walked over with a hand on his chin.

"And... Why do you need to know about our past? What do you plan to gain from this?" He asked as she fidgeted her fingers before looking at him straight in the eye, "Aside from curiosity? I want to see why I should place my bet with him that he will keep his word."

Saix closed his eyes for a moment pondering on her answer as he nodded, "Fair enough. I suppose you need a little bit of background to trust someone who casted you aside for years, after attempting to come in contact with you and Audri."

He went over to his desk as he grabbed some files on his desk flipping through the pages. Rauxdi walked over cautiously as he began to speak, "Xemnas was an apprentice who was taken in by our master Ansem the Wise. He came to them with no memory of whom he was, but he was determined to help in our cause to do studies about the heart."

 _I think I'm sensing a theme here_ , Rauxdi thought as she nodded lightly touching Saix's back, "What happened next?"

"He... The five of them banished our master to the Realm of Darkness as he started to stop our experimentations on the heart. He grew a conscience too late to stop them... Did you know that Numbers I through VIII all came from the same place? We were all trying to-"

"Wait, wait. Are you telling me that the Original VIII of you are..."

Rauxdi grit her teeth in the realization that Xigbar knew everything about Xemnas as well.

"Yes, why do you-"

Saix was cut off as Rauxdi stormed out of the room frustrated that she wasted her time when she could have squeezed more answers out of Xigbar in the first place.

 _I'm going to give that motherfucker a piece of my mind_ , She thought to herself as she stomped down the hallway. She eventually came to a stop as she looked up at the ceiling above her with a solemn look crossing her face.

 _If... Something or someone is stopping Xigbar from telling me the truth about Xemnas, then he probably wanted to give me a warning and put the blame on someone else if they found out how I know all this information,_ Rauxdi thought to herself as she sighed.

_But... This means, who can I really trust in the Organization?_

She looked down at her hands as she flexed them slowly, feeling the ache between her fingers as she balled up her hands tight.

"I guess I don't have a real choice, do I Xigbar?" She said out loud as she turned around to see the Sharpshooter standing behind her with a smirk on his face.


	10. More Riddles than Answers

_I wish that idiot would give me a better heads up when he wanted to talk_ , Rauxdi thought to herself as she stood outside of Naught's Approach. It's been a few days since the mission back at Land of Dragons and she hasn't heard a peep from Xigbar ever since.

Audri has been going back to school so of course, she sees her less often now. Now if only Xigbar wasn't fucking shady...

 _Fuck this, he's totally pulling my leg right now_ , Rauxdi glanced around nervously before she felt something tap her shoulder. She glanced around to not see anyone standing around. She scowled as she returned to being out on the lookout before she felt something blowing on the back of her neck.

She immediately turned around to come face to face with Xigbar holding back his laughter.

"You asshole! If you're just calling me over here just to play pranks on me-" Rauxdi was cut off as Xigbar put a finger to her lips.

"Not at all. I respect you to actually show up and try to give you answers," He said as he flipped around to land in front of Rauxdi as he stood up towering over the redhead.

"So, where shall I start?"

"How about how you know Xemnas when he was alive," Rauxdi scowled crossing her arms over her chest as he chuckled opening up a dark corridor behind him, "Ladies first."

* * *

"Oh, great. Back in scary ruins town," Rauxdi groaned as Xigbar closed the dark corridor behind them as the dust settled around them. "You know this had a name some time ago," Xigbar said waggling his finger at her as she just gave him a bored expression.

"And what would that be exactly then so I can feel more comfortable," Rauxdi said raising her hand as Xigbar shrugged, "I don't know."

Rauxdi just winced and groaned, "I don't believe you for a damn second, don't send me on another goose chase." He chuckled as he slung an arm around her shoulders as he whispered into her ear, "It used to be called Daybreak Town. This is where all the sexy people in the universe are born from."

She shoved him away as he loosened his slack on her as she groaned, "I find that hard to believe. Why did you bring me back here?"

"You never know who or what is listening to us. But I wanted to talk to you outside of the castle grounds, in a more secluded place to-"

"Are you going to kill me?" Rauxdi said in a hissing tone as Xigbar snorted, "As if! We're going to do a little sparring. I just want to do it in a place where we won't catch the attention of the locals."

Rauxdi stood there judging Xigbar's answers before she summoned her gauntlets, "If you say so old man."

"That's what I wanna hear firecracker!" Xigbar laughed as he jumped back and summoned his guns, "I'm going to light you up!"

She didn't say another word as she ran forward and skidded across the ground in her coat, throwing a few punches at Xigbar to a point where mild shockwaves were hitting him. Xigbar defended himself by crossing his arms in front of his face before he noticed that the shockwaves were shredding the sleeves of his coat.

He just smirked as he dodged out of the way before he started shooting rounds at the redhead, making her roll across the ground as she moved from the bullet storm.

"Impressive, but not good enough!" He said as he combined his guns into a sniper, taking a better aim in the air as Rauxdi scrambled to her feet realizing what was coming next.

"Not good," She grumbled under her breath as she took the chance to run at him at full speed before jumping up in the air to land a smashing hit on the barrel of his weapon.

Xigbar let go and tried to move, but it was too late as the sharps of his gun exploding from her punch. The shards pierced his trenchcoat, shredding it from all the metal and energy from his weapon.

"Ready to give up, you cocky bastard? I wanna know why you even know Xemnas!" Rauxdi shouted as she tried to grab him by the coat to swing him over her shoulder. Instead, she found herself holding onto Xigbar's shredded coat with nobody attached to it.

"I met him when I worked at Radiant Gardens. Or I had met his Somebody a few times over time. The last time I saw him and he stayed, he didn't remember anything. But he's also the reason I turned into a Nobody," Xigbar said as he stood there with his hair in his face as he stood there in black pants, boots, and a grey muscle shirt that had some small holes from the impact.

"And you still work for this fucker? What did he offer that you would stick around," Rauxdi asked surprised as she dropped her hands slowly.

"I do in my own way, but he said that I could become something great and get a keyblade one day," Xigbar smirked and suddenly lunges at her.

"What? And you belie- Oh wait, fucking-!" Rauxdi got the wind knocked out of her as Xigbar tackled her to the ground, making her lose focus for a split second. Her gauntlets disappeared as she smacked her head on a nearby piece of rubble underneath them.

"Ah, fuck Xigbar wait a moment!" Rauxdi groaned in pain as the Sharpshooter had her wrists pinned above her head as he held her against the ground. He lifted his head up and smirked rubbing his thumb across her bottom lip, wiping the blood away.

"Was I a little too rough with you? I thought you wanted me to go all out on you," He asked in a teasing tone as his hand forcefully grabbed her chin making her look up at him.

"If you want me to say mercy, you could just shot me full of holes, not give me a god damn concussion..." She spat as he laughed leaning in taking in her scent.

"Why do you always have to be so stubborn and have your guard up all the time? Can't you just let go and relax for a moment?" Xigbar whispered into her ear as he ran both of his hands down to hoist her legs around his waist and grind against her. He just leaned his forehead onto her shoulder as he heard her whimpering through her teeth as she tried to not make a sound.

"W-why do you have to be such a fucking pervert?" Rauxdi asked in a hushed tone as she slowly moved her arms, realizing that her body was starting to feel like dead weight as he had her bound between his hard body and the crumbling dirt behind her.

"Can't a man be a little selfish and want to drive a woman crazy?" Xigbar asked as his hands snaked down to her ass and grabbed it tightly.

"F-fuck you Xigbar!" She snapped as she summoned her gauntlets to finally shoved him off of her and landing a punch square in his chest. He was thrown back on his ass as he lied there for a good minute.

When Rauxdi saw his face as he raised his head, she felt the blood rushing to her face as she saw that cocky smirk on his face as he spit the blood out of his mouth. "What are you so happy about," She barked as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"I think that's enough talking for one day. I gave you answers that I could give you for now, plus seeing as you didn't push me off the minute I held you there, and grabbing your ass like that? That's a victory for me to know I got to you," Xigbar said as he pointed a finger down at her as Rauxdi slipped off her gauntlet.

"Fuck you, I'm out of here!" She shouted as she threw her gauntlet, aiming for his head before she made a dark corridor and disappeared.

"I'm such a bastard, but I know she digs it." He said with a grin on his face before he picked up his shredded trenchcoat. He glanced around the rubble of Daybreak Town and let out a long sigh.

"If I could tell you about _everything_... What would you do?"


	11. Lust and Masochism

"I hate doing paperwork, I should ask Saix if he'll be able to do this for me so I don't fuck this up," Rauxdi sighed as she walked away from Xemnas' office. She just got back from a mission and Xemnas is already asking her to do more paperwork than usual. It's like he's trying to bench her, if that was even possible.

Rauxdi was fairly skeptical but she feels like it was she had Audri decide to go back to school and would only help on missions when she wasn't busy. But so far, her college classes have ripped her a new one. Audri claims that she'll have a vacation soon to help on some missions.

 _But it keeps her far away from the action while I try to deal with all this other shit Xigbar is making me do_ , Rauxdi thought to herself as she found herself in front of Saix's door. She was going to see if he could give her pointers on finishing the work Xemnas left for her.

"Saix? Can I come in?" Rauxdi asked as she knocked on the door. The door just opened ajar for her to see it was pitch black aside from the moonlight of Kingdom Hearts peeking through the window. She peeked in and walked in nervously.

"Saix? If you want me to leave, I can take a-"

Rauxdi spun around as she heard the door slam shut and Saix rushing at her.

Rauxdi yelped as Saix pins her to the wall. "Hey S-saix, what's going on with you? Another bad stomach ache?" She asked nervously as he growled.

"You see, you caught me at a very bad time. I was waiting to destroy Audri when she came back from her classes today, but I guess I can settle for you," He growled as he held her against the wall.

"Now how do I want to devour your first, do I want to facefuck you or should I do a more direct approach with your other holes," He groaned as Rauxdi tried to struggle away from his grip, "Fuck off S-saix! Let me go or you're going to regret this!"

He just smirked as he whispered into her ear as his hand dug tighter into her wrists, "Nobody is going to save you. You're just another pawn like-"

He suddenly turned his head around as he heard someone coughing awkwardly behind him. "Hey Saix buddy, what are you doing with my partner Rauxdi?" Xigbar said crossing his arms over his chest as Saix moved his body slowly from Rauxdi, having her still pinned to the wall.

"I found Number 00 trying to ask for help. She mocked my command and-" "Now Saix, I would believe you if I didn't follow Rauxdi here to ask a favor from her. But the fact that you're acting more erratic than usual means that your poker face is slipping my friend," Xigbar said as he summoned his Arrowguns and pointing them at Saix.

"Are you planning to commit treason?" Saix snarled as Xigbar laughed, "I just need a little bit of... leverage so I can take Number 00 out of here unharmed. I need her for another mission right now. You get me?"

Saix just glared at the Sharpshooter before releasing Rauxdi's wrists. She immediately ran over and grabbed onto Xigbar's arm before making a dark corridor. "See you later pup!" Xigbar whistled as he and Rauxdi took off through the dark corridor.

* * *

Xigbar walked with Rauxdi down the hallway as she hugged herself tightly. They have been walking in silence since Saix's room until Xigbar just out a sigh.

"Surprised he didn't start tearing your coat off and fucking you against the wall the minute you walked in, he's kind of a rough guy you know," Xigbar said as he glanced back and raised his eyebrow as he saw the look on Rauxdi's face. She had his glazed look over her eyes as her breathing felt a little ragged according to his own observations.

 _Could she be...? I mean, how did I not notice after last time,_ He thought to himself as he placed a hand on her shoulder, snapping her out of it.

"You okay, not getting spooked by Saix are you?" He asked as she bit her lip before glaring up at him, "Oh please Xigbar! I am perfectly fine, so I gotta ask why you were following me in the first place?"

"I wanted to talk, but I see that you're... fairly distracted," He said as he grabbed her forearm a little roughly.

"What did you-" Rauxdi was suddenly pinned against the wall with one of her wrists in Xigbar's grip.

"What the hell are you-" She started to say as Xigbar looked down at her with a devilish smirk.

"Testing out a theory," He said with a serious tone as he grabbed her chin like he was inspecting a valuable artifact.

 _Any second now she's going to crack..._ He thought to himself as he leaned in close to her face with the biggest grin on his face. Rauxdi started shifting her weight a little bit before she snapped.

"Y-you damn pervert! What if someone-" Rauxdi started to panic as Xigbar laughed looking at her face, "Oh my god, you get off on being manhandled like this! Are you seriously a masochist, Rauxdi?"

Rauxdi just stayed silent but the look he saw on her face was priceless as she was turning red by the second. She grumbled something under her breathe as Xigbar looked at her with curiosity.

"So I guess you must have really liked it when we sparred last in Daybre-"

Xigbar was caught off guard as Rauxdi struck him across the face with the back of her free hand. He would of enjoyed it if she didn't accidentally cut his bottom lip open. He licked the blood away as she growled, "You must be imagining things thinking that I'd be hot and bothered by this."

Rauxdi felt her arm drop to her side as Xigbar let her go and backed away. "Your little kink is safe with me until I make it work for me," He said putting his finger to his lip.

"Smug bastard," She growled as Xigbar let her take off down the hallway.

* * *

Rauxdi sighed fiddling with a pencil in her hand as she looked among the reports Xemnas asked for her to rewrite.

But that was the last thing on her mind as she thought about her interaction with Xigbar and Saix a few days ago.

 _Even as a Nobody, we can't feel emotions or something like humiliation... right?_ She thought to herself as she found herself biting through her pencil in irritation.

"Goddammit. Stupid bastard, can't believe he got under my skin like that..." She murmured as she pushed herself away from the table and decided to stretch for a second.

She heard something make a small noise behind her as she looked to see the door to the library was wide open. She raised an eyebrow for a second and walked over to see if anyone was there.

She glanced to see no one was in the hallway before turning back around and closing the door behind her.

"Fuck this castle. I don't wanna spend the day doing reports," She groaned as she walked back over to the desk, placing her hands on the table in front of her.

"Maybe you need a vacation."

A pair of hands suddenly grabbed her by the wrist and yanked them behind her back suddenly.

"Who-?!" Rauxdi started to ask before she had been bent over the desk. She tried to get her hands free until she heard a click from behind her.

"Surprised babe?" Xigbar said as he hoisted her up by grabbing a fistful of her hair. "What in the fu-" Rauxdi was muffled as he gagged her with a shredded red scarf.

"Just relax, Vexen was working on a prototype to use on people in the future. Of course now that he's gone, I just... borrowed them so you couldn't escape me!" He said with a cheerful smile as she just screamed into the gag. She really wanted to tear his head off for being an all-around douchebag.

"Come on, let's have some fun," Xigbar said as he pushed her through a dark corridor, knowing that she was going to be a feisty one.

* * *

Xigbar sighed as he stood at the end of the bed where Rauxdi was tied up, still trying to break from the handcuffs.

"Keep struggling like that and I might have to knock you out," He said with a smug smile on his face as he grabbed her by the collar of her coat, hoisting her up on her knees on the bed.

She just glared at him as he laughed, "You'd be surprised by how many people have given me that same look. Although they're usually going to pick a fight they can win. Unlike you, you're going to be stuck like this. Now, what do you have here..."

Rauxdi tried to pull away as Xigbar held her there as he started to unzip her coat.

Rauxdi felt her face burning up as Xigbar started to wolf whistle. He saw that Rauxdi was completely topless under her coat.

"Never figured you to be such an exhibitionist," He said as he slides the coat down her shoulders. Xigbar had all access to her and it just made him grin realizing how easy this was going to be. "Now for the grand reveal," He said in a sarcastic tone as he pushed her back onto the bed.

Rauxdi squirmed as he grabbed her ankles towards him as he positioned himself in-between her legs.

He undid her pants and grinned as he found her wearing no panties as well. "Oh man, I am excited that we are working together now!" He said moving his gloved hands to squeeze her breast so tightly that it brought tears to her eyes from the pain.

She just muffled rolling her head to the side as he leaned over her naked form.

"Ready for the real fun?" Xigbar said as he grabbed her head forcefully by knotting his hands into her flaming hair, making her face him.

He pulled the gag from her mouth as she snarled, "You are piece of work, you know that?"

"I'll take that as a yes," He growled as he slapped her hard across the face.

She blinked, quite surprised as he brought her to her knees in front of him, dragging her off the bed.

"I didn't expect this from you at all, Rauxdi. I think you will _love_ getting fucked by a guy like me," He said in a somber tone as he spit on her face.

She winced as he continued, "You're sexy beyond hell but I want to break you. Even if it means I have to destroy that pretty little face."

Xigbar held her still with one hand as he summoned one of his Arrowguns, grazing it against her bare skin. Her eyes flickered from the Sharpshooter's face to the weapon as he pressed the tip of the gun against her neck as he groaned, "Now how do I want to mark up your body? Should I just fill you with holes or leave pretty little scars like you already have from the Heartless?"

Rauxdi looked up at him as her gaze softened realizing that trying to fight against someone who has her in such a situation isn't going to make it any easier for her. She was this close to just giving in, but like hell was she going to let Xigbar get off to her submission that easily.

"Why not cut my pretty body up? Then we could be a matching pair around the castle," Rauxdi said with a grin as Xigbar laughed digging the Arrowgun into her skin as he trailed down to her exposed chest.

"Babe I only got the one on my face and lost an eye. I don't think you want to go through that type of pain. But I will shred everything else," He said with a toothy grin as the shards from the hilt of the gun started to pierce and dig into her skin. Rauxdi winced for a moment as Xigbar looked down at her, "I would like it if you screamed for me."

* * *

"It's kind of cute to see you in a state like this," Xigbar said as Rauxdi was lying on the ground panting and trembling. She was completely naked as her coat got ripped off, her body covered in cuts and bruises while the scarf was wrapped around her neck.

"Xigbar, please will you take the cuffs off," She groaned looking up at the older man with a dazed look on her face as he laughed kneeling to get a better look.

"If I do, will you do what I please?" He said grabbing her drool-covered face as she grumbled.

"Fuck off. You old fuck, you're teas-," She started to snap but he shoved his finger into her mouth forcing her mouth open.

"I wonder if Audri would have a more intense reaction because she had a heart and emotions. I would die to see that," He said with a smirk as she whimpered looking up at him.

"As if I'm letting you off this easily," He said as his hands wandered down her body. She flinched as he started pinching her nipples roughly in between his fingers.

She whimpered as she noticed the man leaning down to bite down on her breasts, leaving teeth marks as he went aggressive on one of her nipples. She yelped from the pain before Xigbar removed his fingers from her mouth.

He growled in between bites, "Keep struggling if you want, I would love to make you bruised as hell."

"What are you-?!" Rauxdi was caught off as she felt Xigbar digging his fingers into her hips as he started biting his way down to her hips.

"Just enjoying the taste of meat in front of me," He said as he gave her bigger bites all along her inner calves.

"Xigbar, I can't take it! Just.. please fuck me," Rauxdi whined impatiently as he chuckled. He starts to straddle her as she looked up at her feeling just overcome with lust.

"Who is my bitch?" He asked grabbing her chin forcing her to look up at him.

"Fuck y-"

"Who. Is. My. Bitch," He growled as he started to grip her throat with one hand, digging his fingers tightly into her flesh making her arch in sheering pain.

"I-I'm your bitch! I'll... always be your little fuck toy," She gasped out as he loosened his grip and snapped his fingers, unlocking the handcuffs.

"Know your place," He groaned as she pulled her arms free and letting them drop to her side.

"Underneath you I assume?" Rauxdi said with a smirk on her lips as he leaned down caressing her body, "Always. To serve me for as long as we both shall live."

Rauxdi smirked as she grabbed Xigbar by the collar of his coat as she hissed, "Just shut up and fuck the life out of me."

"With pleasure," Xigbar groaned as he dove in for another aggressive kiss, unbuckling his belt as Rauxdi started unzipping his pants. Xigbar found himself laying back on the ground with Rauxdi between his legs as she pulled his cock out. She purred with a grin plastered on her face as she ran her tongue from the base to the tip.

"Oh fuck you little-" Xigbar groaned as Rauxdi started lapping her tongue at the tip of his dick before pulling it into her mouth. She just hummed in excitement as she stroked what wasn't in her mouth while giving him a sloppy blowjob.

Xigbar just laughed as he reached down to grab a fistful of her firey red hair before pulling her mouth off his dick and pulling her up to his face. "You know I don't want just a blowjob," He growled as Rauxdi gave him a quick peck on the cheek as she ground her wet pussy along his slobbered on cock.

"What if I just wanna tease you a little more," Rauxdi moaned as he grabbed her ass, digging his fingernails into her flesh. "Oh no you don't you little sneak," He growled as he positioned her to slide his dick deep into her aching cunt.

She bit her bottom lip as he started to thrust upwards and bringing her ass down to slam onto his cock with his hands digging into her skin.

"I'm definitely going to make you see stars by the end of this."

* * *

"So... How old are you exactly?" Rauxdi asked, cutting the Sharpshooter's thoughts by surprised as he craned his neck to glance down at her bruised body.

"Old enough to have rocked your world like that," Xigbar said with a chuckle as Rauxdi rolled her eyes.

"Well, let's say this... If you remember how old you were when you first lost your heart and adding the years of how long you've been a Nobody...?" She asked raising her head as he smirked running a hand through her fiery red hair.

"Well, I've been a Nobody for about... 8 or 9 years now, and I was already in my late 20s when I died..." Xigbar said out loud as Rauxdi tried to count on her fingers.

"Why do you ask?" He questioned as Rauxdi looked away embarrassed.

"Because... I don't wanna admit that you have quite the dick for your age," Rauxdi mumbled as Xigbar laughed, "Little lady, I am twice the man you'll ever find around here compared to the rest of the pipsqueaks!"

Rauxdi just groaned at the terrible comment as Xigbar twirled his fingers through her hair, "Should I ask if you've decided on helping me?" "I will try to help Xigbar, but only if you stop with these horse shit riddles," She said as he snorted.

"No can do, but I'd love to make you mad enough to have hate sex to get information out of me," Xigbar said with a grin as Rauxdi rolled on top of him, "I guess it's a win-win for both of us then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it me or am I just too flustered to rewrite the sex scenes? Maybe I'm afraid of getting too dark when it gets deeper down the rabbit hole. I'm a kink monster i'm sorry!


	12. No Rest for the Wicked

"Welcome back, how was school treating you the last few months?" Xaldin said as he glanced to see me entering the kitchen. I just gave him a thumbs-up as I sat down at the table.

"Xaldin, if I had to be honest... I haven't been this tired since Saix fucked me up," I said leaning my head on the counter as he grinned, "Training-wise or in bed?"

I glanced up at him raising a hand up laughing, "Yes."

The older Nobody shook his head before he turned back around, "So what are you feeling like having for breakfast?"

"Can I just get something simple? Like toast or cereal? I haven't properly eaten these last few months," I asked as I could feel my stomach growling in anger as Xaldin shook his head.

"Let's trying a heavier meal for today. I heard you wanted to accompany me to another world for the next mission," He added as he started whipping up breakfast for me.

I nodded as I drummed my fingers along the table, "Everyone else is too busy to have me join them right now since they're still putting things into place. So I asked to tag along and see what you've been doing so far. Mind filling me in on the details?"

"Of course Number 00," Xaldin says as he places a hot plate of eggs, sausage and toast in front of me as he summons a few documents on the table next to my breakfast.

I glanced at them slightly as he turned around to clean up the dishes he used, "We will be going to an enchanted castle with a curse on the original owners of the castle. He was a selfish prince that deemed beauty over glory any day. One day, his pride got the best of him and he was cursed, along with anyone else in the castle that night, into a horrendous beast."

I munched on my breakfast as I glanced over the paperwork, "So what were you planning to do exactly?"

"I can try and manipulate his fear and anger into a power that we can use in possibly transforming him into a dangerous heartless. It's taken a while to put in the work, but I think now is the time to deepen our roots into his doubtful heart," Xaldin explained as he started drying dishes.

I sat there quietly as I picked up the paperwork combing over the fine details. "What can I do to help out?" I asked as he glanced back at me with a cocked smile on his face, "I need you to store away some furniture for me."

* * *

"If I didn't know any better, I would say this is a real shit job I just got given," I moaned in pain as I carried a crate full of miscellaneous items around the Castle's dungeon.

Xaldin mentioned something about the people of the castle were enchanted to look like various objects, but there were no reports of which objects exactly.

To not take any chances, I had to move everything to a room we were planning to lock up for the meanwhile.

And since they're all animated objects, it's not like they need to eat if they've survived this long, I thought to myself as I dropped the last crate into a dark room.

I shuddered as I looked around the cobblestone walls as I glanced around at all the furniture.

I waved my hand nervously as I started to leave, "Sorry folks, but duty calls! You're better safe in here if I gotta be honest." I snapped my fingers as the doors slammed behind me as I saw rose thorns and vines starting to encase the lock.

I put my thumb and index finger to my lips as I made a quick whistle. I looked up to see a Shadow Stalker Heartless come out of nowhere and float down in front of me.

I reached my hand out to the darkness-gas cloud and ran my fingers along with it like I was petting it.

"Can you make sure that no one gets out of here? Make sure to keep these doors locked up tight as possible!" I asked with a grin full of malice as the heartless turned around and seeped into the statued figures on the wall on both sides of the door.

They came to life and started to snarl as I cheered, "Thank you! I'll come back later to release you!"

As I started leaving the dungeon through a dark corridor, I started looking at the map and other instructions that Xaldin left behind for me to follow afterward.

* * *

"There you are, I assume they've been dealt with?" Xaldin asked as I came up to him nodding. "All tightly locked up, but... What are you doing outside of this door?" I asked as he nodded gesturing me to follow him inside.

"Are you there my good friend? I have brought a friend with me," Xaldin said as he let himself into the room as I followed behind him.

I glanced around to see that we were in what used to be a parlor or master bedroom torn to ruins. Destroyed paintings, broken glass and damaged artifacts everywhere.

I could fee my skin crawl from the mess as my attention was soon adverted to the looming dark creature at the broken window on the other side of the room.

He turned to the both of us with a snarl as I could see a giant hairy beast with cold blue eyes, dark brown shaggy fur and wearing what looked like loose clothing for pants and a cloak.

"Why have you come here now Xaldin?" The beast growled under his throat as Xaldin chuckled as he gestured to me to step forward.

"I have a friend here who wants to explain that you could lose everything the minute you let your walls down, and she wants to help you stay in control of yourself," Xaldin explained as the gears started clicking in place what I am supposed to do.

"She? You don't mean-" The Beast started to growl in a threatening tone as he stood tall on his two hind legs as I stepped forward.

"You must have the wrong idea," I said while pulling my hood away from my face, catching Beast by surprise as he was expecting a different individual standing before him.

I had a small smile on my face before I spoke, "I know that you are in a dangerous spot if you let people control your emotions. You can't let people take advantage of your hideous form if they show you any form of affection."

Beast was taken aback before he snarled letting out a roar of anger as he faced me, "How dare you come in here and think you understand-"

"Oh, but I do." I said with a blank expression on my face as I stepped forward coming up to the Beast's side as I saw a frail white table behind him with a rose sitting on top of it. I raised an eyebrow at it realizing that this seemed very familiar to a fairy tale back home.

 _So I guess he's the cursed prince from that story_ , I thought to myself as I glanced up at the angered monster as I asked, "What is the most important thing to you?"

"What? Why it's-"

"It is yourself, and it will always be yourself. People that try to take advantage will be trying to find an opening to strike upon you," I stated as he started to back down, seeing that I was full of bitterness and resentment dripping in my words.

He stopped looking at me in defeat as Xaldin walked towards the both of us, "She's here to help you rebuild yourself, to your former glory before you became weak."

Beast looked from Xaldin down to me as he asked in a quiet voice, "How will you help me keep people out?" "You have to fight back and not let anyone else into your heart. If you do, people will eat away at your vulnerable side," I hissed as I pulled my hood back up.

Xaldin smirked under his hood as he placed a hand on my shoulder, "It's time you dealt with Belle."

"She's scheming to take everything that you have. This castle, your precious rose, and then your life," Xaldin said as Beast looked at both of us.

 _Belle? Hm, I don't remember if that was the original name from the story. I thought she was supposed to go by Beauty. Oh why do I care about the fairy tale being word for word the same. I'm a fucking bad guy for fuck sakes..._ I thought to myself as Xaldin continued, "Trust no one, feed your anger. It will be the only thing to keep you strong. No one will love a beast like you."

That last comment struck a chord as Beast roared in answer at the both of us before the three of us turned our attention to the door opening behind us.

I found myself seeing three individuals from before: the spiky-haired kid, the giant dog, and duck standing with weapons in hand. My eyebrow raised at the weapon the kid was carrying as it looked similar to Roxas' weapons.

"See? She had accomplices to take your life all along," Xaldin said with a venomous tone in his voice as he grabbed my shoulder as we both disappeared through a dark corridor to leave Beast with the new intruders.

* * *

I stood in the ballroom, glancing around the ginormous and beautiful hall as Xaldin left to take care of some last-minute manners.

"Who... is that kid, and why does he seem to want to mess with the Organization's plan?" I muttered to myself as I heard a dark corridor open up behind me.

"There you are, you can handle her can you?" Xaldin asked me as he shoved a brunette woman in a blue dress onto the floor in front of me.

"Why don't you believe in my ability to be a kidnapper?" I asked walked over to grab the woman's wrist as I pulled her from the floor.

"Let me go! I'm warning you! You'll be sorry!" She shouted in protest as I dragged her to her feet and let go of her wrist.

"Just shut up and come on-wait!" I shouted as she ran past me towards the ballroom's windows. "Beast! Help! I'm in the ballroom!" She shouted like she was letting other people know that she was there.

"You're an idiot, I swear," Xaldin sighed as he grabbed the back of my cloak as he noticed the ballroom doors were being opened. "Time to hide for now," He whispered to me as he teleported us to the top of the ballroom balcony.

* * *

"That poor Heartless, he was just doing what I asked of him," I whined as I teleported back to the main ballroom entrance after Xaldin and I witnessed the intruding group come in and destroy the Shadow Stalker.

"We did it!" The group shouted in enjoyment as Xaldin spoke up, "So you think."

They spun around to see us standing there as I pointed a finger at the spiky-haired boy, "You're the real monster for destroying my friend there!"

The trio stood in confusion from the accusation before a roar broke the silence.

"Xaldin!" Beast roared from behind the trio as Xaldin grabbed my shoulder, "We'll finish up another day. Farewell to you all."

"Hey, wait-!" I started to shout as Xaldin pulled us into a dark corridor and back towards the Castle.

* * *

"Xaldin, how come we didn't try to fight those guys that just showed up?" I asked trotting behind him as he glanced over at me sighing.

"Didn't the Superior tell you anything? He... I think you should ask the Superior as he ordered us to not interfere with the worlds too much. Unlike that boy and his lackeys who disrupt peace everywhere they go. I need to finish my research before I go back there in a few days," Xaldin commented as he left me behind.

I just stood there and sighed scratching my head, "First Xigbar, and now Xaldin? I'm sensing some shady secret stuff about that weird brat and his friends. I wonder if anyone else could help... Fuck it, where's Xigbar?"

I made a quick exit with a dark corridor as I went to go find Xigbar, knowing that he was the first one to throw me for a loop by immediately pulling out from the mission.

* * *

"Xigbar, are you around here?" I shouted as I called around the castle, knowing that he started spending more time doing shooting practice in the corridors recently. I heard some muffling coming from around the corridor, sounding sort of like Xigbar's voice.

As I got closer with a hop, skip, and a jump, I could hear him talking to Rauxdi as they spoke in a hushed tone.

"I don't know why I said yes to meet right now."

"Because we wouldn't be able to make it back to my-"

"Oh shut up, what if we get cau-"

"Hey guys, what are you-" I turned the cornered dead in my tracks as I saw Xigbar and Rauxdi looking straight at me.

They were barely clothed as their coats were ripped open, Rauxdi was barely dressed, and Xigbar was balls deep into her while Rauxdi had her legs wrapped around his hips.

I just blinked for a second before turning around, going back the way I came with a sedated look on my face, "Excuse me, I need to go rinse my eyeballs with bleach."

"Wait a minute! Audri, come back here!"


	13. No More Heroes

Xigbar, Rauxdi and I were standing in the hallway awkwardly as I avoided eye contact with both of them. The two of them were dressed as they zipped themselves all back up to some orderly fashion while Rauxdi fixed her hair.

"So, I rather not know how long this has been going on. But I do have a question for Xigbar," I started to say as he raised an eyebrow at me with a grin, "Is it about my package?"

I blushed as I looked up at him completely flustered, "Not that at all! I was on a mission with Xaldin and we came across those folks again. The same ones that we saw from afar in Land of Dragons."

Xigbar's attitude changed as he crossed his arms as Rauxdi glanced over noticing the immediate change.

"Did anything happen, are you hurt at all?" Rauxdi asked as I shook my head with a frown, "We're both okay but... Xaldin took me out of there without another word. Said we could finish our mission there another day, but..."

I turned to face Xigbar while hugging myself tightly, "Xigbar, why aren't we supposed to kick that kid's ass? Like what is going on with that?" Xigbar shrugged as he laughed, "Beats me kiddo! I just know that Xemnas wants us to keep our hands off until the time is right."

"But for what though? What does that pipsqueak have to do with-"

"Hey, I'd love to interrupt but I have to go out on a mission with Demyx in a few. Do you mind if I leave right now?" Rauxdi said gesturing in the other direction trying to take a leave as Xigbar nodded, "Don't worry, we'll finish up later."

 _Gross_ , I thought to myself with a shudder realizing what he meant.

Xigbar smiled patting my shoulder with his hand as he gave me a thumbs-up, "Let me go ask the old man to see if he'd allow clearance to tell you the whole shebang. But while that's getting cleared up, why not join Rauxdi and Demyx on their mission? Maybe you three will bring home some awesome victories for the Organization!"

I just glanced over as Rauxdi shrugged, "Fine with me if you're okay with doing a mission in the Underwor-"

"Sold," I said immediately as I grabbed her arm and made a dark corridor to go find Demyx.

Xigbar shook his head as he adjusted himself, "As terrible of a cockblock, glad she found us instead of someone else walking in on us."

* * *

"So, as excited I am to be here, we're doing what exactly right now?" I asked as Rauxdi and Demyx were lifting their hoods as we walked through the Olympus Underworld.

"Well, I have to steal this talisman that I heard about some folks talking about making people immune to spooky curses down here," Demyx said as I raised an eyebrow.

"There's this thing called the Olympus Stone that helps alive people stay strong and not drained if they've traveled down here," Rauxdi explained as I nodded, "But why do we need it though? I doubt we'll fight much here, right? Mostly if this a mission given to Demyx."

"I heard that, and that's just plain rude of you," Demyx pouted as Rauxdi and I snickered a little.

"There's the hero Hercules we saw doing the tournament a while back right? Our plan is to coax him down here to get this Stone back and then WHAM! We turn him into a heartless when he's most vulnerable," Demyx said as he looked up at Rauxdi sheepishly.

"Basically, I'm here to kill the fucker while Demyx plays as the main diversion," Rauxdi said with a half glare as I gave a thumbs up, "So I'm just here for moral support. I can handle that."

"Right! And uh... I guess you go by Blanca in other worlds because...?" Demyx asked glancing over at me as I nodded.

"It's just in case I cause too much trouble in one world, I can still be somewhat invisible if I get a disguise," I explained as Rauxdi shrugged, "Whatever the means. We should split up, I can go find a rendezvous spot we can meet at later. Demyx and Blanca will go find the stone."

I raised my hand as they glanced at me nodding. "Actually, I was going to see if I can find Hades. I wanted to see if I can get any necromancy ideas from the king of the underworld himself," I said with a sparkle in my eye as Demyx shivered, "Aren't you scared he'll take your soul?"

I shrugged with a giant grin on my face, "I can't have a soul if I'm already dead inside!"

Rauxdi put her thumb down as she booed me, "Depression jokes are the worst. Think of something better!"

The three of us broke out into laughter as we went our separate ways.

* * *

"Oh this is such a cool place!" I shouted as I ran across the bridges in the Underworld as all the souls of the damned floated along the Styx river in the oozing green waters below.

"Hades, where are you?! I'm baaaack," I screamed as I heard loud booming noises coming in the distance. I stopped as I glanced up to see something happening inside of the giant skull-shaped tower looming over the river.

"I guess that's one place to start," I grumbled as I made a dark corridor and leaned my head through. As I looked around, my hood fell off as I saw Hades arguing with a fat dog-like creature in some type of whacky knight armor.

I slide on out and onto the floor as I waved my hands, "Hey! Excuse you fellas! I'm here on an educational lesson!"

They both turned around to see me, Hades looking surprised as the dog pointed a finger at me confused, "Who are you and how did you get here?"

"Through the dark corridors like any fine villain of course!" I said with a grin as Hades clapped his hands together in realization, "Wait... Ah yes, Blanca my biggest fan! How did you get here, a freak accident I suppose?"

"No, didn't die yet. I'm here on business actually," I said with a wave as Hades glanced over to the dog, "Oh, right. Pete, this is Blanca. She's a fan of my work. Blanca, this is Pete. He was helping me think of plans to kill Hercules so I can conquer the world."

"Nice to meet you Pete, but that's a shit plan even if I say so," I said bluntly as Hades stood there as he started to turn red with anger.

"A shit plan you say? Well, have you got anything better than throwing more giant titans and enemies at him?"

I crossed my chest as I grinned, "Got any immortal monsters? Anything with regeneration or that's already a lost soul?"

Hades stopped for a second as Pete spoke up, "I guess the lass isn't completely wrong, Hercules can't kill a dead guy again!"

Hades grinned as he eyed me in approval, "As much as I'd like to continue my conversation with my... friend here, what do you need kid?"

"Know any good spells or works on bringing people back to life?" I asked as he laughed, "Hello, you are talking to the King of the Underworld! Anything in particular?"

I shrugged and grinned, "Not really. I figured to keep it under my belt for future references. Think you can help?"

"I think I can help bring a soul back if I'm going to have him kill Hercules, wanna watch chicky?" Hades said with a grin as he went to the giant hole in the center of the room as he glanced in.

"Yes please!" I said as I pulled my hood back up as I raced over to their side, accidentally knocking Pete out of the way.

Pete glared as he walked over next to us as he glanced down into the giant dark corridor, "So, uh... What's down there exactly?"

"It's the Underworld's deepest dungeon. I am going to bring out the mother of all bad guys out to defeat Hercules for me! Also to show the gal how to pull out a soul," Hades said with a grin as I started scribbling down notes, "Go on then!"

Hades grinned as he started to summon fireballs and throw them into the pit at our feet. Pete and I jumped back from the massive explosion as smoke started seeping upwards and forming into a person.

"Holy fu..." I said as I started taking down more notes, realizing that this is more of an unconventional way to bring people back from the dead from this world.

"So let's cut to the chase: I will let you out of the slammer with no strings attached, as long as you kill Hercules in a match," Hades started to say as I noticed the man glancing in my direction, probably glaring through my soul as I could feel the slight intimidation from his piercing gaze.

Something felt... very off. Even for someone with no common sense, this man gave off so many red flags for a bad guy like me.

"I... Think I should probably go," I said in a rushed voice as I took the next dark corridor out of there.

* * *

"So, how did learning about necromancy go?" Demyx asked as we walked down a passageway in the Underworld as Rauxdi tossed around the Olympus Stone she managed to nab from up top.

"I... Don't think I really learned anything useful. Mostly when I realized that Hades can just snap his fingers and bring anyone's soul to her mercy," I said as Rauxdi sighed tossing the stone to Demyx.

"Can't be helped. Maybe we should find you a better teacher that can teach you better spells, or more offensive spells to keep you from getting your ass handed to you," Rauxdi said while a grin spread across my face.

"You mean like how you handed yours to Xigbar in the hallway?" I said raising an eyebrow as she and Demyx stopped.

"Wait, what about Xigbar and-" Demyx was cut off as Rauxdi whipped around prodding a finger into my chest, "Listen you cocky brat, it's a beneficial thing! He scratches my back with some info I wanna know, and he-"

"Gets to scratch your insides with his cock, I got it," I said with a shit-eating grin on my face as Rauxdi grabbed the cords on my coat yanking them tight.

Everything went black as the hood snapped around my face, making me scream and curse as she cackled.

"Come on Rauxdi, Blanca! I want in on this gossip too," Demyx pouted as we found ourselves in front of a closed door a few minutes later.

"Not right now Demyx. I forgot, but what did Xemnas want us to do here Demyx?" Rauxdi asked as Demyx glanced at his notes about the mission.

"He said he wanted to break into this underground ring of some kind that has all the strongest heartless in the world. Something about the Olympus Stone is supposed to help us, but..."

The three of us stopped talking as we heard running coming from behind us. We turned around to see the spiky-haired kid and his companions running towards us. I was able to say something but Demyx jumped first.

"Ah! It's you," He said in a gleeful remark as he took off his hood. Demyx glanced at the oncoming group as he wagged his hand at him, "Roxas? Is that you?"

"Say what?" Rauxdi said in surprise as I could feel Rauxdi and I exchanging looks under our hoods as the boy replied in confusion, "Excuse me?"

"It's no use," Demyx mumbled in defeat as he pulled another piece of paper from his pocket as he read from it out loud, "If the subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate his true disposition. Right, did they ever pick the wrong guy for this one..."

 _What the hell is he talking about?_ I thought to myself as the kid in front of us crossed his arms over his chest as he responded, "You're pretty bizarre."

Demyx shoved the note back into his pocket as he pulled out the Olympus Stone Rauxdi thrown him.

"Hey! He's got the stone! He's gotta be the thief!" The dog said out loud pointing to Demyx as Demyx glanced back at Rauxdi and I whispering under his breath, "I'll distract them, you both get out of here."

"But De-" I was cut off as Rauxdi grabbed my forearm shaking her head, "If you say so. Don't lose dipshit!"

"Wait!" I shouted before Rauxdi pulled us through a dark corridor as we left Demyx to deal with the trio.

* * *

"Audri, fucking... Will you slow down!" Rauxdi shouted chasing after me as I stomped down the hallway fuming. "Audri, please hang on a moment!" Rauxdi gasped as she caught up to me grabbing my shoulder to face her for a second as I was scowling.

"What are y-"

"Rauxdi, I'm pissed. What is this secrecy bullshit? Why are we not supposed to fight them, and w... Why did Demyx call that dumbass kid Roxas? Does he not remember what our friend look like?" I said as I could feel my voice starting the raise the more I talked.

"What is going on, why are we kept in the dark about all of this and... and..." I started to say before I shouted in frustration as the walls started to echo in the Castle.

"I don't know, but let's try and find Xigbar. Maybe he talked to Xemnas and-"

"No Rauxdi, I need answers from the damn source. Might as well go find Xemnas myself," I said in a huff as I took off down the hallway as I could hear the redhead Nobody shouting behind me.


	14. High Risk, No Reward

"And in conclusion, it's better if we lead the boy on so he falls into our grasp," Xemnas said out loud for the other Members in attendance to the current meeting.

Xigbar, Xaldin, Saix, and Luxord were sitting around their thrones as they nodded in agreement. A dark corridor opened up at the center of the room as I walked through steaming mad.

"Xemnas! You have explaining to do," I shouted, jumping up and grabbed an empty throne to glare at my Superior.

"Oh Audri, just in time. We were just about to come find y-" Xigbar stopped as I threw my lance piercing the side of his throne. "NUMBER 00! ARE YOU MA-" Saix was stopped as Xemnas put his hand up. "What is the meaning of this," He asked as Rauxdi came through a dark corridor grabbing onto my throne for dear life.

"Rauxdi and I were on a mission with Demyx out in the Underworld under your orders. We came across some suspicious figures I've seen before in other worlds and Demyx called him Roxas out of the blue," I said, trying to calm down as the other members glanced at me with surprise.

"Oh did he now?" Xemnas said as another dark corridor opened up as Demyx appeared on his own throne a little banged up.

"Ah Number IX, we were just talking about you and that you all encountered the boy and his frie-"

"Who is this kid, why has everyone been avoiding his ass and..." I trailed off before a realization hit me before I pointed fingers at everyone there, "Are you all having a fucking meeting without me and Rauxdi?!"

"N-" "Sorry love, but yes." Luxord said as Xaldin rolled his eyes, "She's got you whipped Number X."

I just sat there in bewilderment before Xemnas silenced the room from the side chatter. "Enough, all of you. Yes, I had decided to keep out away from this particular trio for your safety," He started to say as I started to shout, "That is b-"

I felt a hand clamp over my mouth as Rauxdi was standing next to me with her gloved hand around my shoulders and mouth.

"Continue Superior. Even though Audri here is pissed, you could have given us a warning on what or whom we're facing," She said glancing up at Xigbar with an icy glare as the Sharpshooter smirked.

"Apologizes Number 00, but there were some... talk going around that it would be better to keep this under wraps for as long as possible," Xemnas said in a calm manner as I yanked Rauxdi's hand from my face.

"But why? What is the point?" I asked as Xemnas sighed rubbing a finger against his temple before glancing down at the two of us.

"Number II mentioned that you wanted more information after what happened on your recon in Land in Dragons, as well with what happened with Xaldin. I would love to keep both of you informed but there's something that I need from you before I am able to fill you in on the details," Xemnas explained as I saw Rauxdi raise her eyebrows out of the corner of my eye.

"And what would that be?"

Xemnas teleported from his throne to in front of where Rauxdi and I were sitting within a split second as he tossed Rauxdi off to another throne.

"I need to see if you are still fit enough to fight under my command," He said with a smirk as he shoved me through a dark dark corridor and followed suit.

* * *

I groaned as I rolled on the grass, feeling my body ache from falling out of the dark corridor. "Could have surprised me with something less aggressive Superior," I gasped as I got to my feet as I saw Xemnas summon his Ethereal Blades in his hands.

"There is no support in a real battle Number 00, I would hope the world will come at you with everything it has and in the end, it will be either your life or theirs on the line," Xemnas explained as I summoned my broom, retransforming it back into a lance.

"If you can best me, I will tell you everything and not keep you in the dark anymore," Xemnas said as I glanced around my surroundings seeing that everyone else decided to show up and watch from the sidelines.

 _Wait, this is the Mansion in Twilight Town_ , I thought to myself as I found myself facing Xemnas in front of the ruined building as the trees surrounded us from all sides.

"Are you mad? Why did you pick a public area to-" I stopped as I swung my lance in front to guard me against Xemnas' blades as he smirked glaring me down.

"You need to be prepared for a fight no matter where you are. Now, let's see how you've done under the Organization's training."

I laughed as I shoved him back, sliding him a few feet back before he lunged again, "Yes Superior!"

Xemnas chuckled as he teleported behind me, aiming for my lower back as he landed a direct hit, sending me flying forward, barely able to catch myself.

 _I trained better than this, Xemnas is not stronger than everyone else. They're all at equal strength_ , I thought to myself as I rolled onto my back before jumping back up, weapon in hand.

I glanced around before I heard the breeze change from my left side, making me immediately slide back as Xemnas swung down at the spot I was just standing.

"You can't keep avoiding forever, you're going to have to go on offense and strike one day. I know that you can summon a better weapon than this," He said coldly as I kicked him square in the face with my boot.

He looked at me with surprise as I snapped, "Shut your damn mouth Xemnas and give it all you got!"

"She's going to die, isn't she?" Demyx asked as everyone standing on the sidelines shrugged. Rauxdi tensed up as she glanced over at Xaldin, "He doesn't plan to kill her does he?"

"Only if she is able to stand up to his brute attacks. You know that we won't stop until he's satisfied with her skill level," The Nobody said crossing his arms over his chest before summoning his lances to pierce the ground around the area Xemnas and I was fighting.

"We can't let them destroy the world if this gets out of hand," He grumbled as Rauxdi glanced as Xigbar who was enjoying the fight.

"A word please," Rauxdi hissed grabbing the Sharpshooter's forearm as he grinned, "Are you sure you wanna do it right her-"

Rauxdi rolled her eyes as she dragged him around the corner of the brick wall before letting go of him.

"What the hell happened with Xemnas?! How did it get to this?" Rauxdi hissed poking him in the chest as Xigbar sighed glancing to his right.

"I was _this_ close to getting him to let me explain everything to the two of you, but Saix wanted Audri to prove herself as the trio we're facing is-"

"Saix did what?! Oh, I'm going to wring that idiot's neck," Rauxdi growled making hand gestures with her hands as Xigbar grabbed her shoulders.

"I'll tell you this now just in case something happens and we have to keep you both in the dark. But that kid is Roxas' somebody, and Roxas was used to make him whole again. He's human and he had a somewhat similar case to you and Audri where you both existed at the same time but she..." Xigbar was cut off as they heard a booming explosion.

"That's not good," Xigbar said as Rauxdi shoved him away to run back to the others.

"Number IX, Number X! What is the meaning of this?" Xemnas barked as Demyx and Luxord were both guarding against his blades as I laid back on the grass behind them barely able to get back up.

"Sir, I think you've made your point clear that she is unworthy to know about our plans. Maybe you-"

Luxord was cut off as Demyx piped up nervously, "N-need to calm down Superior before anymore d-damage is done!"

Xemnas glared daggers at Demyx, who cowered back more than a fainting goat looking at the face of death as he spoke, "You already disappointed me in not bringing Roxas back when you had him in your hands, Number XI. You expect me to-"

"That's enough guys. Thank you though," Luxord and Demyx glanced back as Rauxdi pulled me up to my feet as blood dripped down my face.

"Are you alright?" Luxord asked as Xemnas took this as an opportunity to strike the Nobody back, making him fall back as Demyx jumped back scared out of his mind.

"We are not done here Aud-"

"We are. Actually, I am done. I think... I think I get why you kept me and Rauxdi away from knowing your plans," I said as I slowly leaned off of Rauxdi as I stood there with lance piercing the ground at my feet to hold myself steady.

I spoke up as I glanced up at the silver-haired man who picked me up all those years ago, "If anything, you probably knew we could be provided useful. You trained me and exploit my knowledge on humans to gain favor and have us strike when they are at their most vulnerable. But you... You never trusted me did you?"

"You knew deep down, I'm still human and can be thrown into doubt the minute I met someone just like me. Hell, I could end up switching sides and going up against all of you," I continued as Xemnas stood there grinding his teeth like he wanted to say something but held his tongue.

"I know my place isn't here, and you made your point," I said with tears falling down my bloodied face as I summoned a dark corridor at my feet.

"Don't come find me. I don't need to be taking orders from someone who can't believe in their capabilities."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by The Boy in the Bubble by Alec Benjamin. It's a fucking solid song and gives me a fairly good vibe for sure.


	15. Reality Check

"Honey, are you coming back inside yet? We're going to pop open the champagne soon!"

I glanced back to the open doorway behind me as I shouted, "We're not ringing in the New Year for another 6 hours Mom!"

I heard shouting before a short woman with blonde dark hair and bright greenish-brown eyes stood in the doorway glancing at me with a twinkle in her eye, "Relax Audri, we're home and not like we're going anywhere tonight!"

I shrugged before turning my back on her, "I'll be back in a minute. Just wanna enjoy the cold weather while I can."

She smiled as he danced back into the house shouting for someone to bring her the alcohol.

I looked up at the sky with my hands holding onto the blanket around my shoulders as I had on a ragged hoodie, dark jeans, and large thick socks I got from my former foster family for Christmas. When I showed up on their doorstep a month ago all beaten and bruised, they kind of freaked out and was wondering what was going on.

I gave them a brief explanation, but they didn't seem phased that I had not come back as often anymore. Since I was an adult, I really didn't need to stop by but...

With them realizing that I needed space from everything that happened, they gave me it while coddling me with tons of warm food.

I cried at dinner times not because it was amazing, but it paled compared to Xaldin's cooking back at the Castle.

 _I do wonder if everyone is doing okay back at the Castle. I really miss Luxord, Rauxdi, Xigbar, Demyx..._ I thought to myself as I leaned my head on the patio railing as I could feel my brain trying to dig up the last confrontation I had with Xemnas.

I gritted my teeth, dropping the blanket as I made a fist and hit the wooden handrail with as much strength that I could muster.

I pulled my hand back immediately as I groaned in pain. "Fucking stupid, why did I do that," I moped as I saw my knuckled crackled from the cold and the skin was bleeding.

I just grabbed the blanket off the ground as I trudged back into the house. Once I closed the door behind me, I started waddling back to my room.

* * *

I could hear my mom yelling as the doorbell had gone off. "Audri, you're dressed right? Can you get the door?" She called out from the bathroom as I sat in bed playing boardgames with some stuffed animals across from me. I didn't reply back but I just shuffled myself from the floor as I grabbed my blanket to wrap around me again.

"Don't take that to the door sweetie!" My mom called as she saw me walking past her as she exited the bathroom.

 _It's fine, it's just those damn carolers going around again. No big deal to tell them to fuck off_ , I thought to myself as I got to the door hearing someone impatiently knocking from the other side.

I just scowled as I grabbed the handle throwing the door open as I started to shout, "Do you mind not being a fucking asshole?"

"Actually," The redhead Nobody in front of me said with a grin as my eyes got big as saucers, "I'll never stop being an asshole as long as it annoys you."

"I thought we were going to say surprise?" Demyx said peeking out from behind Rauxdi as Xigbar and Luxord shook their heads.

"Well if she wasn't being a bi-"

I slammed the door in Rauxdi's face as I leaned against the door with my heart pounding against my chest.

 _Oh no. No no no no_ , I started thinking to myself as I slid down the door feeling myself starting to spiral.

 _What in the hell are those guys doing here?! Did Xemnas send them to off me just in case?_ I started thinking and zoning out that Rauxdi shoved the door open as I was on the floor.

The four Nobodies scooted into the hallway as I stood there freaking out in my brain.

"Audri, who is i-" My mom came around the corridor to check up on me as she probably felt the house shake from me slamming the door. She stood and gasped as she saw the four Nobodies standing there in heavy winter clothes as I was on the floor a sobbing mess.

"Rauxdi! How nice to see you visiting! It's been ages since you've been here," My foster mom said in a cheerful tone as she ran up getting the woman into a bearhug as Rauxdi choked on air, "N-nice to see you too Mrs. Poppy."

"Audri, what are you doing on the floor, aren't you going to introduce me to your other friends! You didn't tell me Rauxdi was coming!" She scowled as she broke the hug as I got up from the floor looking away.

"Ah... Yeah, I didn't know either. This is a surprise too..." I grumbled as my foster mom already swept everyone further into the house towards the living room.

"Now now, handsome fellows, Rauxdi: Do make yourself comfortable, I was going to open the champagne to ring the new year early since I'll be going to bed at 10:00pm."

"Yes m'am, and thank you for letting me find your beautiful daughter," Luxord said taking off his coat winking at my mom as I facepalmed.

"What?! You are a sly handsome fox," My foster mom giggled before she pointed a finger at Luxord, "And if you break her heart, I will smash every bone in my body and make sure you never come back out of whatever gutter you crawled out from. Now, who wants cake and drinks?!"

As my mom danced away, everyone just stood there stunned as Rauxdi laughed taking a seat on the couch, "Glad to see she is just as protective like when we were kids!"

"Want me to take her out for you Luxord?" Xigbar said making finger gun gestures as I shouted at them, "What are you doing here?!"

* * *

"The answer is no." I said as Rauxdi groaned. "Told you she wasn't going to come back," Rauxdi grumbled as my foster mom was dancing around the five of us as we sat in the living room with drinks in her hands.

"You can tell Xemnas he can shove Saix's foot up his ass for all I care, I'm not going back! He doesn't even want me there," I snapped as Luxord rubbed my back with one hand as he held a bottle of champagne.

Xigbar sighed before he glanced over at Demyx and my foster mom, "Hey Demyx, think you can help Mrs. Poppy with getting more cake from the kitchen?"

Demyx raised an eyebrow at him before nodding taking my mom into the kitchen by the hand as they started talking about cocktails.

"We're actually here to tell you what's going on. I filled Rauxdi in on what Xemnas didn't want to share. I felt like you deserved to know as well after all the shit we put you through. You can decide afterwords if you wanna come back or stay here trying to blend in," Xigbar said folding his fingers under his chin as I raised my eyebrow.

"And he's okay with us knowing?"

"Not quite dear, you see he's still being a stubborn ass after you took off. We took it upon ourselves to fill you in since we love you both, and we want to make sure there's no dishonesty between us," Luxord said as he planted a kiss on the top of my head.

"I would feel more aroused by knowing you 'love' me, but I guess I'm still confused why you went out of your way to come see me at all," I said as Rauxdi sighed spreading her arms against the couch as she leaned back.

"Even if Xemnas doesn't wanna admit it, you are a tough little fucker that isn't easy to take down. You're like the tank we need now that we're down by half the Organization. Speaking of that..." Rauxdi glanced over slapping Xigbar on the back of the head, "Mind filling her in on _everything_?"

"Easy princess, I'm getting to it," Xigbar grumbled as he glanced over at me running a finger through his hair.

"Let's start with the beginning. Remember when Roxas went missing during that summer carnival we all went to?" He asked as I nodded quietly.

Xigbar continued, "Reports later told us that Roxas was kidnapped by outside forces. They needed Roxas as he was the key to awaken someone on their side."

"Their side? Kidnapped?" I asked feeling my heart skip nervously as he nodded, "There are some... folks against the Organization that live and fight for the light of all worlds. There are a few different people working along with each other but not together."

"Keyblade Masters, those who fight to destroy the Heartless. The King's Lackeys, who've you've seen traveling with that kid, make sure the world order is safe and stable. As well as other forces that have no magical powers, but they are willing to aid people who are trying to save the worlds from darkness."

"Keyblade? Wait, wasn't that Roxas'...?"

Rauxdi nodded as Xigbar sighed rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, "A keyblade wielder by the name of Sora, sacrificed himself to save someone close to him. He was taken by the darkness, turned into a heartless, which in turn created Roxas as his nobody. Roxas somehow was also born with the gift to fight with a keyblade like his somebody."

"So... Why did they need Roxas? To recreate him into a fallen hero?"

"Not exactly. After Sora fell, he magically came back to his former self like nothing happened. But over time, others watching from the shadows realized he was missing pieces of himself. They found out Roxas was Sora's nobody, kidnapped him, and planned to rejoin him with Sora," Rauxdi jumped in as Xigbar nodded a little tense.

I felt myself swing back to snatch the bottle of champagne from Luxord and started drinking what was left of it. I gasped as I dropped the bottle on the carpet before I leaned back in the chair. Rauxdi glanced at me with worry as I nodded for them to continue.

"We sent Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Axel, Marluxia, and Larxene to go find Roxas and bring him back. But they followed the wrong scent and found, Sora living and kicking instead. Those fools thought they could convince Sora to be on their side, but he..."

"Wait, wait. I thought Axel was the traitor?" I asked as Luxord sighed, "Xemnas found out that Axel went to chase after the ones that kidnapped Roxas. He didn't come back because we assume he felt bad that he let his best friend merge with his somebody instead of bringing him back to us. Sora, the Keyblade Master, ended up eradicating the others with some help from his friends."

"Stop, stop. This is a lot of process. I can't even tell if this is an elaborate story to make me feel bad that half of us are dead and Xemnas is keeping shit like this away from Rauxdi and me," I said putting my head down as Luxord rubbed my back.

Rauxdi sighed as she looked up to see Demyx coming back with my foster mom lugging in some giant photo albums.

"What is-"

"Sorry Audri, I couldn't stop her but I found something out! Rauxdi and Audri were born at the same time." Demyx said as we raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uh, yeah that's how Nobodies are m-" "No, guys listen. Mrs. Poppy was showing me some of Audri's baby stuff," Demyx said before whispering to me, "She is very sentimental when she's drunk."

"Of course she is," I said as Demyx continued, "And Mrs. Poppy was sobbing how Audri almost died as a baby, she had a faint heart when she was born and her heart stopped."

"What?!" I shouted as my foster mom nodded opening up the baby book she had, "Oh Audri, it hurts me as a mom to think that you couldn't be born into the world. I have a half-completed death certificate from the hospital from where you were born with all of your other paperwork."

Rauxdi snatched the book from her hands as she scanned over the records. "Holy shit, she's right Audri."

"So that means-" "Audri died, Rauxdi was made, Audri came back to life somehow, and Rauxdi still exists," Luxord said placing his hand on the top of my head as I sat there in shock of all of the news.

"I... wait," I stood up walking past everyone and heading towards the door.

"Audri? Where are you going?" Xigbar asked, about to follow me but I shook him off, "I... I just need a minute alone."

* * *

I just sat on the curb outside of the house as I looked up at the stars. I could feel my heart rapidly going in my chest as I felt a coughing fit come on. Before I knew it, I felt a heavy blanket draped over my shoulders.

"Looks like you needed more than a minute," I heard Luxord say as he sat next to me on the curb. I blushed and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "I missed you so much Luxord. Not just because of the hot sex."

He just laughed as he brought a hand to my cheeks as he sighed, "Audri, you're freezing. Are you sure you don't wanna come back inside? Your foster mom mentioned something about it almost being the New Year in a few minutes."

"No kidding? Shit, I was out here for a while then," I said as I pulled my phone out of my pocket to see it said 11:55 pm.

We sat for another minute before I grabbed Luxord's hand as he sat next to me. "Luxord, what you all said back there... About Roxas, the other Members eliminated... Even about how Rauxdi and I..." I started to say as he squeezed my hand gently.

"Are you going to be okay knowing all of that?" He asked as I shook my head, "No. I won't but I know that it's the reality that we have to face and deal with it."

"Does that mean you're-" I put a finger on Luxord's lips as I looked up at him smiling, "I love you, even if you don't have a heart. Being away from everyone felt like it was ripped out of my chest. I don't want to experience that ever again. I want to protect what matters to me."

"You sound like one of those keyblade masters who fight to preserve the light," Luxord chuckled before I smiled. A loud booming noise echoed as we glanced up at the sky.

Fireworks in bright neon and vivid colors sparked across the sky as I placed my hands on both sides of Luxord's face, running my fingers against his goatee.

"Happy New Year Luxord."

"Happy New Year Audri," He said quickly before he leaned down crashing his lips onto mine as we sat on the curb of the street I had grown up on.

No matter what life throws at me, I plan to shove it back in its face.


	16. Lagoon Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series needs more sin... With the fact that I've mostly finished up this part of the series, I don't got much more left to tell before starting part 4. I promise to make more sin in the future. Mostly since it's going to be dark.

"Atlantica?" Luxord asks as I nodded nervously, "Xemnas says he wants us to find some heartless around there to eat its way to the bottom of the ocean if needed. He's not happy that it's an intact world."

"It's mermaids and humans. What more does the man want?" Xigbar asked as Rauxdi shrugged taking a bite out of her burrito at the kitchen table.

"As excited I am to be doing a mission with you, I'm still not confident on my swimming," I said twiddling with my thumbs as Luxord smiled, "Don't worry, I won't steal your bikini top like last time we were around the beach."

"Gee, thanks Luxord. You're my hero?" I said with a spoon in my mouth as Xigbar moaned, "I missed my chance to see titties out in the open?"

"You did, and god they are fabulous," Luxord said with a smirk as I blushed, scrambling from my chair, "I'm going to go pack for the mission! I'll see you perverts later."

* * *

"So is the plan that we start releasing heartless into the wild and hope that works?" Luxord asks as I shrugged walking along the beach in my trenchcoat.

"Xemnas didn't really give me any proper directions. He was just like 'Here's a planet we haven't invaded yet. Do something about it.' The nerve of that man," I sighed as Luxord started to unzip his coat as he asked, "He still hasn't apologized?"

"I don't think he's going to apologize after what happened. I think he still believes that I'll betray him sometime in the near future," I said as I started to unzip my cloak too.

Luxord blushed as he started undoing his leather boots, "Blanca my love, why did you come naked?"

"I thought we were changing here, right?" I asked glancing back at Luxord seeing the Gambler was dressed in a poofy white sailor's shirt, blue pants and had a black bandana-like sash wrapped around his left bicep.

"No, well I managed to fit my clothes on undernea-" Luxord was cut off as I threw my coat over his head as I grabbed my clothes from a dark corridor.

"Could have told me, but then again I don't think you're against it," I said with a smirk as he dropped both coats to the ground as he walked through the sand to grab my hands.

"You look absolutely radiant in the daylight my dear, but I don't think the locals would appreciate a beautiful naked woman running around. They might think you're a siren or a madwoman," He said as his eyes started lingering down my exposed body.

"Let me get dressed before you start ravaging me with your eyes," I whispered with a blush crossing my face as I started to pull on my long white sleeved blouse.

As I started to pull on my skirt, Luxord bent down and grinned as he kneeled in front of me, "Allow me."

"What are you-" I started to ask as I suddenly froze, feeling Luxord's lips kissing on my inner thighs as he made his way up. I glanced around immediately, dropping the large skirt over his shoulders as I stammered, "W-we don't have to do it right he- Oh fuck me..."

I felt myself tremble and moan as I felt his mouth clamped around my exposed cunt as his tongue swirled and did a fucking good job making me into a flustered mess.

I whined about to shove his head further between my legs before I felt his tongue stop.

He pulled his head from underneath my skirt as he smirked, "Ready to less the heartless loose?" I scowled stomping on him lightly with my barefoot, "A-are you making me work while I'm edged? Fucking hell!"

* * *

"I think our work is done here," Luxord said with a smirk as we walked around the village as I nodded.

"Thanks for distracting the townsfolks with card tricks while I released tons of heartless around that massive castle and the seaside. It'll teach those who love clams to think twice now," I said with a blush crossing my face as Luxord laughed.

"What are partners for? Ready to head back?" He said with a grin as I shook my head, "Actually... I have something to show you. Do you trust me?"

"My dear Audri or Blanca, I trust you with my life, no matter who you call yourself." He said gesturing an x where his heart would be as I grabbed his hand, "Let's go before it's too dark!"

"Where are you taking me exactly?" Luxord asked as I held his hand as we walked outside of town. "Don't worry so much about it, it's a surprise that I wanted to do for you while we are alone," I said with a hint of excitement in my voice as I gripped his hand harder and stopping as we reached the lagoon.

"Come on, let's go over here," I motioned as Luxord followed behind me. I grinned as I stopped and Luxord bumped into me as he saw the scene in front of us.

There was a small picnic with a blanket, drinks, candles, and pillows all set up along the edge of the lagoon with the weeping willow at the base of the little picnic.

"You... Did all of this?" Luxord asked as I stepped forward and turned away grinning, "I figured we could use some time to just get away and just enjoy the scenery while we can. Plus I finished our mission early, so why not treat ourselves while the rest of the universe crumbles at our feet?"

The look on the Gambler's face was in absolute awe as he walked forward before bringing me up to his level to kiss. I knotted my fingers through his hair as he broke the kiss smiling, "I guess it won't hurt anybody if we did."

I got down from his arms as we lied back on the pillows and opened up a bottle of wine I bought from the villagers in town. I blushed as I poured the ruby-red wine into our glasses before handing Luxord one, "I figured red would be set the mood right."

"Now my dear-" Luxord started to say as he downed the glass and poured himself more, "What type of mood were you willing to set? I would think that you coming to the beach nude and unprepared was part of your plan."

"Who's to know?" I asked as I slide over to lean against his chest as he wrapped his free arm around my shoulders.

"Well, I think I would love to know my mate," He said nuzzling the back of my head as he placed the glass of wine down against the tree.

Luxord's hand started to slide up my thigh, raising up my skirt as he groaned in my ear, "Plus I think you deserve a reward after what you accomplished today."

"Mmm, wait Luxord! Do you really want to right here?" I asked in a whisper grabbing the knotted bandana around his bicep as his hand was sliding into my panties teasing my clit.

"I don't see why not, the only things around are the birds and bees," Luxord said with a grin as he sucked onto my neck, making me gasp and arch back into him.

"I g-guess there's no harm if we continued," I shuddered as I felt him slide two fingers shoved deep inside of me as Luxord wrapped his other arm around my chest, sliding his hand down my dress to play with my sensitive breast through my loose blouse.

"Do you love it when Daddy takes control and touches every sweet spot on you? Wanting so much more and be craved?" He groaned as I could feel the scruff of his goatee grazing my neck as I nodded with a whimper slipping from my mouth.

"Y-yes Daddy I do love it when you get to play and use me all up."

"Such a good girl, want to play with something else?"

Without a response, I pulled away, leaving Luxord in mild drunken confusion until I went to unzip his pants. An audible groan came from the back of his throat as his dick hit the fresh air and had my mouth immediately deepthroating it.

I just could feel myself gaining so much control as he knotted his fingers through my hair as I swirled my tongue all around his dick.

"H-have you gotten better? I-it's only been a while since we-" Luxord said with a growl as he thrust his dick further down my throat, making me gag and whimper.

I pulled back for a second, my mouth is just salivating for more but I could tell Luxord wanted more than just a blowjob tonight. And by fucking god, he going to get more.

I crawled forward, feeling my mind overflowing with sex as I grinded my soaked cunt against his firm dick.

"I want to treat you really well tonight because I'm a sucker for blondes," I moaned as I leaned down with a hand between my legs as I adjusted my skirt, and rubbing the tip of Luxord's cock against my soaked pussy.

"Oh no babe, you're the jackpot," He growled as he thrust into my cunt, grabbing my ass to roll on top of me.

My ankles were up against his left shoulder as he held me down. I felt stunned and could feel my body enjoying the sudden change as I pulled my blouse down so my tits were out in the open.

"Oh pretty please Daddy, treat me like a little whore," I moaned as he grabbed my ankle with one hand and smirked as he pumped nice and hard into me.

"Fuck love, you are really begging tonight. I guess I should edge you more often," Luxord said with a smirk as he grasped my throat.

"I don't wanna be edged like that, I just want to cum and cummed into," I looked up at him with a pouty look on my face as I pulled on my nipples, feeling the red wine was making my body feel so warmed up and ready for action.

"As you wish," He leaned down between his hard thrusts as his hand caressed my cheek as he pulled me into a fierce kiss. I arched my back as I felt his other hand grabbing my ass as he pounded away into me while fighting for dominance.

I let his tongue slip into my mouth as he shoved his way in, begging to touch every sweet spot I could give access to. My hands found their way to grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer to me as he groaned digging his fingernails into my ass.

He pulled back for a second as he rested his forehead against mine as he growled, "Shouldn't have given me wine my love. You're in for it tonight."

* * *

Luxord grunted as he held my hands behind my back that were tied up with his black bandana as I rode his cock reverse cowgirl as my clothes were tossed to the side.

"Would you do anything for Daddy my love?" He moaned holding a hand on my thigh as I bounced down my his cock.

"Y-yes I would Daddy," I gasped in a dazed and aroused trance as we have been going for a few rounds and dumped more alcohol into our bodies until the bottles were emptied.

"How would my good girl feel about doing anal, right here right now?" Luxord asked as he ran his fingers down my spine as I shuddered.

"A-ah? I mean... I-if it's with you, I guess it would be fun and hot..." I said as I could feel my face getting more flustered, and not because of the alcohol.

"Oh, would you really love it if I slide my big, fat, large cock into your tiny asshole and made you cum?" He asked suddenly pulling me back to his chest and thrusting hard on every word.

"Yes Daddy! I wanna b-be a good girl that loves getting her holes filled," I yelped as I could feel my body trembling as Luxord thrust balls deep as he shot another load of cum into me.

We both panted, catching our breathe as Luxord slid his cock out from my tight, cum dripping pussy as he undid the bandana from around my wrists.

He adjusted the pillows as I sat up breathing heavily before he pulled me back to lie down with him.

He chuckled as he kissed my forehead as his arms were wrapped around me, "Definitely wouldn't want to do anal out in the open. What if people saw us?"

I laughed before nuzzling his face, scratching against his goatee, "It would be the talk of the town."


	17. A Terrible Plan

Rauxdi was making her way to the Grey Area with a cup of coffee to rewrite her reports from Xemnas and Saix. She yawned kicking the door open and sat on the couch. She glanced around before she saw me caught up in a pile of fabric and a sewing machine.

"I can explain," I started to say as Rauxdi placed her coffee down on the table in front of her and started to summon her gauntlets.

"Are you Audri, or are you another crazed alter ego of her crafting days?" Rauxdi said coming over about to whale on the sewing machine before I stopped in front of her, "It's me dammit Rauxdi! I'm making a Halloween Costume as a disguise!"

Rauxdi stopped and glared at me, "Disguise for what? It's barely February and you want to prepare for Halloween?"

I laughed sheepishly as I scratched the back of my head, "Well... You see..."

"Stop. Just. I don't wanna get involved in whatever crack job plan you have. If it's for a mission, I'll support it. But if you need a disguise, why don't you practice your magic? You could change disguises by adjusting your appearance to the world you're visiting," Rauxdi said as she unsummoned her weapon going back to the couch.

"Really? I can do that?" I asked baffled as Rauxdi nodded sipping her coffee.

"Well, I was reading reports on that trio Xemnas is stalking, and apparently the duck is a magician that helps change their appearance to blend into the world. Since you're not really a Nobody, you get to have more freedom than the rest of us in looking dif-" Rauxdi heard the door slam shut as Audri ran out of the Grey Area as fast as possible.

"At last, peace and quiet." Rauxdi purred as she looked over the paperwork in front of her. "Hey babe, wanna get freaky?" Xigbar said as he popped his head out of a dark corridor right next to her.

"Do my paperwork and you can fuck me on the ceiling for all I care," Rauxdi said stuffing the paperwork into his mouth as she pushed Xigbar back through the dark corridor to crawl through herself.

* * *

"Alright, let's see here," I hummed scribbling out a few costume ideas on a piece of paper in the library as Demyx sat with me playing on his sitar.

"So can I be dressed like a superhero when we go to Halloween Town?" He asked as I shrugged, "Have any specific design in mind? Otherwise, you're going as a bedsheet ghost."

"Er... Can I be this dude everyone on earth talks about?" Demyx asks as he snatched my phone from the table as he started looking up images.

Once he showed me the images, I just dropped my jaw as I winced.

"Demyx, we wear leather all the time. Why would you..." I started to speak but the puppy dog eyes he gave me said otherwise.

"Alright fine, you can be this guy. Hopefully, you can pull it off." I said as he pumped his fist into the air in excitement.

 _I have no idea why this is an appropriate character from a children's tv show_ , I thought to myself as I finished Demyx's design and reworked mine.

* * *

"Holy shit, you did amazing!" Demyx cheered as I walked through the dark corridor as I exited. I stood on the cobblestone ground smiling to see that my spell worked.

Demyx was wearing a full leather bodysuit with a mask, black cat ears, and a black tail.

"I can't believe you got me to look like Cat Noir! This is the best day ever," Demyx said as his tail swished around in excitement.

"Chill man, we just got here. I just hope this spell holds up for the entire trip," I said as Demyx looked at me with a shudder, "Did you have to be so... Y'know, scary?"

I just glanced down as I grinned flashing a toothy grin, "I love a big spooky moment!" I dashed over to the decorated fountain in the middle to get a better look at myself.

I saw that my right eye socket was an endless black hole in my head as my skin was a pale grey and I was dressed in a blood-drenched school girl uniform.

"What exactly is it again... What was the term, ya... Yamate..." Demyx tried to pronounce as I glanced back at him, "A Yandere?"

"Yes that thing! But why such a spooky one?" He asked as I summoned my broom, which turned into an ashen black as I grinned.

"To death due we part, duh man. Can't kill a boy-obsessed girl easily."

"Can we go? I wanna go find Santa and raid for presents!" Demyx whined as I grinned swinging my leg over my broom, "Come on, let's ride!"

* * *

"Audri? No haven't seen her, why do you ask?" Xigbar asked wrapping an arm around Rauxdi's shoulder as she wrapped a bedsheet around her body.

Saix just glared at them as he sighed, "Well, I saw her sneaking around the other day going through our surveillance reports on the keyblade master. I'm a little nervous that she is either curious about our current plans or plain stupid to do something reckless."

"Surveillance reports? What was Audri looking for," Xigbar mumbled out loud as Rauxdi felt her blood go cold.

"Saix, what reports are missing?" Rauxdi asked as both of them raised an eyebrow at her. "Missing? I didn't really check to see if anything was missing. Why would she-"

Rauxdi dashed back into Xigbar's bedroom, dropping the bedsheet as she started to get dressed.

"I have a hunch where she went. But I don't know if she is _that_ stupid," Rauxdi said out loud as Xigbar and Saix looked at her before bolting out of the room.

* * *

"Oh my god, Demyx look! This place is awesome!" I squealed as we ran around the tree entrance as we landed in Christmas Town.

"Y-yeah, so much snow!" Demyx said as his teeth chattered as he ran his hands down my body trying to warm up.

I sighed as I pulled some clothes out of a dark corridor and wrapped him up all nice and snug. "Now you blend in for the holidays!" I said with a grin as Demyx wore a knit beanie with a large scarf and some mittens.

"Thank you Aud- I mean Blanca!" he said muffled through the scarf as I rolled down the hill with snow getting everywhere.

"This is amazing! I've never been to the snow before!" I cheered as I found myself glancing up at all the light decorated workshops around us as Demyx helped me out of the snow.

"So, we're looking for Santa or just stealing presents right away?" Demyx asked as I started to speak, "Well-"

"What is that?" Demyx asked as he pointed to the main workshop that had black smoke coming out from the windows.

"Someone setting Santa on fire?" I shrugged before I turned around to see some people running down the hill.

"Shit, quick hide!" I hissed as I shoved Demyx behind the large gingerbread house in the middle of the square.

I heard multiple footprints crunching through the snow as they ran past the building. Demyx and I peeked out to see five figures running towards the main building with smoke coming out.

"Think they're locals?" Demyx asked as I shrugged slipping from behind the building. "I'm going to check it out, stay hidden until it's okay to come out!" I said as I followed the footprints into the building.

I snuck into the building as I slide along the wall. I could hear shouting as I peeked to get a closer look.

"Nobody makes a fool out of me! I'll turn all of you into Heartless!" I heard a grungy voice shout as I got close.

I could see three people on these conveyor belts on the lower level and something that looked like a talking sack of shit on top of a large ramp system throwing explosive dice at those on the conveyor belts.

 _What a really weird world_ , I thought to myself as I slide myself closer to the action, seeing that the three figures down below looked familiar for a split second.

"I am going to turn that Santa Claus into Santa Heartless if it's the last thing I do!" The talking sack shouted while something clicked in my brain.

"Like hell he will," I growled as I slipped from my hiding spot.

I started to run on the railing above before jumping down on the platform where the sack was. "Who- Are you with the brat?!" He gasped in confusion as I summoned my broom and it transformed into a knife.

I grinned as I walked towards him, slamming the buttons on the control panel, bringing everything downstairs to a halt.

"If someone is going to turn Santa into something evil and menacing, then it might as well be someone who can get the job done right," I hissed as the black hole where my eye would be started to expand until it covered half of my entire face as I grinned.

"What are you-" The sack started to speak before I stabbed him in the stomach. He lurched forward gasping as a few bugs started to crawl out of him.

"Oh hell no," I shouted with my body sprouting goosebumps as I sliced him open as bugs started flying everywhere.

I could feel my body tense up before I cursed, fainting from all of the creepy crawlies everywhere.

* * *

I could feel myself starting to wake up as I could feel something cold surrounding me. I could barely open my eyes up from all the blinding Christmas light as I heard people talking in the background.

I just heard mumbling until I sat myself up and heard someone shout, "Hey, she's up!"

"Ugh, my head... God I hate bugs," I groaned as I glanced up to find myself face to face with a spiky-haired boy with gothic Christmas gear on. I blinked a few times adjusting my eyes before I scrambled back feeling my body break into a cold sweat.

 _Holy shit it's that keyblade wielding brat! The one that Roxas... Focus Audri!_ I thought to myself as someone squawked and yelled at the kid, "Don't do that to people! You'll scare them that way!"

"S-sorry! Are you alright? Thank you for saving us and stopping Oogie Boogie," The kid said with a smile as I sat there hesitating. I glanced to see a large duck that was turned into a snowman, and a dog turned into a reindeer I guess.

_Wait, they don't know who I am since I've always had my hood up. I wonder if I should..._

"Ah, y-yeah. Didn't mean to save you. I just love Christmas more than anything. Did want that guy destroying something that brings me joy," I stuttered over my words as I stood up from the snow.

"Well thank you for saving Christmas little girl!" I heard a booming ecstatic voice come from my left side as I saw a skeleton that was dressed as Santa Claus.

 _Fuck this world_ , I thought to myself as I shouted, "Hey I'm 20 dammit!" He gasped as he nodded smiling, "I'm terribly sorry! So who are you, new friend?"

"Name's Blanca. I was here with a friend, but I don't know where they went. I told them to go hide and I came across the workshop," I explained as I smiled lying through my teeth to these folks.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Sora, the loudmouth one is Donald and the nice one is Goofy!" Sora said with a cheeky grin as Donald started shouting at him.

"I... See that," I said laughing nervously as I glanced over to the gingerbread house. I walked over there and checked around all sides of the building as my heart started to flutter. Demyx was gone.

"Is something the matter?" Goofy asked as I glanced back at them frowning, "My friend is missing. Think you guys can help me?"

"I dunno-" "Leave it to us!" Sora shouted as Donald pulled him down in disapproval whispering to him.

"We already caused trouble for Santa, let's just leave before we make things worse," He whispered as Sora whined, "But she seems nice and helped us out!"

I sneaked over close enough to hear the conversation before I whispered, "My friend and I are from a different world, so maybe he already took off to go home?"

They both jumped, startled by this revelation as Sora's eyes sparkled, "Then we'll definitely help you then!"

"Great!" I said with a cheer as I thought to myself beaming, _Suckers. They won't know what hit them._

* * *

"What is she doing?!" Rauxdi hissed loud enough for the three other Nobodies to hear her as Saix was slapping Demyx around.

"Looks like she's asking the kid to do something, what a sneaky girl indeed," Xigbar said as he unsummoned the sniper he was using to look down at Christmas Town square.

"I'm sorry everyone. I didn't think anything of it when she mentioned wanting to come to Halloween Town and see the snow here!" Demyx whimpered as Saix grabbed his comrade and tossing him through a dark corridor.

Xigbar shook his head as he glanced at the other two Nobodies there, "I shouldn't be surprised she got the idiot to help her out for this one."

"Shall we get her out of there?" Rauxdi asked as Saix placed a hand on her shoulder. "Leave her. Let's see how she gets herself out of this. If she wanted to be close to the action, why stop her now?" He said coldly as he went through the dark corridor disappearing leaving Xigbar and Rauxdi there.

"She'll be fine Rauxdi, it'll be okay," Xigbar said as she turned her head to face him.

"What if it doesn't? What if something happens-" Rauxdi was silenced as Xigbar leaned in giving her a firm kiss.

He pulled back and firmly holds her chin, "Please trust me on this. If I thought something bad was going to happen, I'd get her out of there no questions asked."

She looked up at him before glancing down at Christmas Town from afar as she sighed. "I just hope you're right."

* * *

"Woahhhhh, this is so cool! I like the design on this thing," I said gasping as I walked around the gummi ship.

"Oh yeah, it's something that I like to navigate all the time!" Sora said as he sat down in the cockpit as Donald and Goofy were looking at navigation charts of their current location.

"It's not good to lie ya know," Donald said giving Sora a half glare as he sighed, "I'm not lying! I'm getting better when you let me drive!"

I giggled as I sat down on a small bench close to the wall as I shouted, "How long 'til take off?"

"A few more minutes Ms. Blanca, then we'll be ready to take you-" Goofy turned around to face me as a look of shock washed over his face.

"Hey Goofy, you okay? Look like you've seen a gho-" I started tapping my chest as I noticed my hands were touching cold metal and leather.

"Blanca? Are you o-" Sora glanced back at me before I realized my biggest mistake.

When we got on the ship, my disguise wore off and I'm standing there in my Organization coat.

"You're with the Organization! Why you-" Donald started to swear before I shouted, "Wait! Hold on, let's talk this ou-"

And this is how I ended up captured by the keyblade brat and his friends.


	18. Spying on the "Enemy"

"What do we do now?"

"We should ask Master Yen Sid what to do."

"Gawsh, going all the way back to Twilight Town? But we still have worlds to help out!" Goofy said shaking his head as Donald tapped his foot impatiently as I sat on the ground tied up with rope.

"Well, even if we do take her to Master Yen Sid, what then?" Sora said out loud as he leaned against the gummi ship console as he glanced at his friends.

I just sighed as I glanced up at them, "What to do, what to do. If it makes you feel better, I'm not exactly the strongest Member of the Organization. So if you wanna take your time-"

"Quiet you!" Donald scowled as he pulled his staff out holding it inches from my face, "I knew I shouldn't have let Sora take you on your offer. Was this your plan from the beginning to-"

"Hey Donald, knock it off." Sora said as he walked over lowering Donald's staff from my face as I smiled up at the three of them.

Sora knelt down to my level as sighed as he spoke up, "So what exactly is the Organization planning?"

I looked at him with surprise as I rolled my eyes looking at Sora, "Do you really think I'm going to give up top-secret plans that easily? Oh man, you kidnapped the wrong member!"

"I don't think she's going to give up information on them so easily fellas," I heard another small voice speak up as I glanced around confused.

Next thing I knew, I saw something jump from Sora's shoulder down to my knee as I sat on the ground. I squinted to see it was a grasshopper dressed in a top hat and dressed to the nines like he was an aristocrat.

"As hideous of a bug you are, you do dress well," I said as the bug looked up at me with a confused expression, unsure how to take the insult and compliment.

"Jiminy Cricket is the name Ms Blanca! Now fellas," Jiminy spoke as he turned around to face the others, "I say that we should go to the next world to help out folks, and then head back to Master Yen Sid to turn her in."

"But how do we make sure that she's going to stay put and not take off with the ship?" Donald asked as Jiminy pointed to himself with a smile, "I'll stay back with her and make sure she doesn't cause any trouble! Oh boy, this reminds me of when I would be keeping Pinocchio out of trouble."

The three of them looked at each other before nodding. "We trust you Jiminy, but we don't trust her," Sora said crossing his arms over his chest as I shrugged feeling the rope bite into my arms as I moved, "Whatever floats your boat."

* * *

I found myself lying on the ground of the gummi ship for what felt like ages.

"Gods, I should have probably stayed in school like Superior and Raux told me to," I groaned as I sat up seeing Jiminy bouncing over to sit on the ground in front of me.

"Feel like talking yet?" He asked as I squinted looking down at him as I frowned, "I don't think you know what it means to intimidate someone."

"I can be intimidating if I want!" Jiminy said waving his journal around in his hand like he was going to hit me with a thimble-sized book as I rolled my eyes.

 _Maybe I can try to find out what they do know and twist this around to my advantage in getting more info than needed_ , I thought to myself as I raised my eyebrow down at the cricket.

"I do have one question. You guys make it sound like you've never heard of the Organization before and that you're just fighting against people on your side. How do you know we're the bad guys?"

Jiminy looked up at me as he started flipping through his journal as he shook his head, "Oh we know that you're bad guys alright. You have been causing nothing but trouble for folks in other worlds lately!"

"What did we do?" I asked in an innocent manner as he looked up at me sighing. "We came across two of your members in other world's where we had to help out friends out! Not to mention how you almost released tons of your Nobodies into Hollow Bastion to destroy the town!"

I blinked in surprise at the last part about Hollow Bastion before I frowned.

_Sounds like this was when Xemnas was still keeping us in the dark about Sora and his friends. I gotta remember to give him a piece of my mind once I get out of here._

"But that doesn't mean we've done too much damage. We're more like a bunch of delinquents that did a few dumb things and you're trying to eliminate us for it!" I said with a pleading tone in my voice as he looked at me with surprise, "You... show a lot of emotion for a Nobody, did you know that?"

 _Well, nice to know they think the Organization only has Nobodies and no humans in their group. Does that mean that Xemnas isn't racist? I should probably still hide that fact from them,_ I thought to myself before a nasty grin spread across my face.

"What can I say Jiminy? Organization XIII just picked me up recently so I'm still used to expressing emotion when I was whole. But I don't know shit about you folks since it feels like you're doing a lousy job at protecting the worlds from darkness."

"You... How dare you!" Jiminy shouted feeling anger rise up in the bug as I grinned to myself, _Jackpot._

"I'll have you know that Sora, Donald, and Goofy have done amazing work in saving the worlds so far from the likes of you! We're just people who had to leave our home, friends, and loved ones behind to deal with you Organization fellas!" Jiminy snapped as I shrugged.

"Sorry, but what type of accomplishments have you done aside from Sora just showing off the Keyblade?"

"W-well, I'll tell you!" Jiminy said in frustration as he started furiously flipping through his journal on all of his notes on their past adventures.

* * *

_I feel a little bad for riling up the damn cricket, but I got more information than I needed to understand where these folks are coming from_ , I thought to myself as I tucked myself far away from the cockpit where Jiminy was still steaming from my previous comments.

Because the ropes were tied too poorly and up too high, I managed to pull my hands up to type some notes down in my phone that I still had in my pocket.

As I finished typing up my analysis on the trio, a notification popped up on my phone from Rauxdi.

 _Oh boy, surprised it didn't happen sooner_ , I thought to myself as I opened up the message and started to write back.

 **Rauxdi** : ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING GOING TO HALLOWEEN TOWN?!

 **Audri** : Relax Rauxdi! Besides the fact that they're keeping me as a hostage, even though these guys have never had a hostage before, I can get out of here quickly. But I need a favor.

 **Rauxdi** : HELL NO. You...

 **Rauxdi** : Ugh you dumb ass.

 **Rauxdi** : Alright, what's your plan?

 **Audri** : Well, the idea they have right now is after they're finished in the Pride Lands is to take me to Twilight Town to be interrogated by a powerful sorcerer out that way.

 **Audri** : I need to think of another world to divert their attention to so I can escape.

 **Rauxdi** : Hm.. Let me ask Xigbar for any suggestions, no wait. I got a better idea.

 **Audri** : What do you got for me?

 **Rauxdi** : Remember when we went to Hollow Bastion months back and Xemnas mentioned how he used to have a lab over there when they were somebodies?

 **Rauxdi** : I remember reading up that their computers are still up and running. Maybe you can use those as a scapegoat to make them think they can get more information on the Organization.

 **Audri** : Sounds easy enough. Can I get coordinates to the lab so I can 'show them' the way there?

 **Rauxdi** : Sorry Audri, I can't get info on that for you. Maybe you'll find it by sheer luck. Either way, I think I heard from the others that it was in the Castle underground. There's only one way in and out of that place physically. Aside from the dark corridors of course.

I started to hear noises behind me, as it sounded like Sora, Donald, and Goofy were back from the world.

 **Audri** : Alright, thanks! Gotta go back to being a helpless Nobody!

I shut my phone off, shoving it back into my coat pockets before shimmying the rope down to where it was before.

"There you are! Thought you disappeared on us," Sora said as he walked towards me seeing I was out of the floor like a dead fish.

"Ah... Yeah, of course," I said awkwardly as he hoisted me up and started dragging me back towards the cockpit.

"I guess we're making our way to Twilight Town. So glad we got those warp boosters attached to the ship now," Donald said in a tizzy as I fidgeted.

"You know, I realized while you were gone, Jiminy and I were talking. He made me see that you guys are... such awesome people, and I want to help you out," I said trying to look sincere as possible as Jiminy looked at me beaming with pride, "I told you fellas I could get to her!"

The trio looked at me with skepticism as I flapped my hands to my side, "Hear me out. If you guys wanna learn more about the Organization's plans, there's an old computer down in Hollow Bastion that we used for a small amount of time. I think it's still running programs where you can learn more about us."

Donald and Goofy looked surprised as Sora scowled a little bit, "Can you take us there?"

I nodded as I shuffled my hands behind my back to cross my fingers, "I'll do my best."


	19. Smoke and Mirrors

"As much as I appreciate you tying the ropes around my wrists, do I have to follow you guys like a lost puppy?" I asked as I followed Sora, Donald, and Goofy through the town square in Hollow Bastion.

"I mean, you're still with Organization XIII, so we can't exactly trust you," Sora said as I sighed looking up at the sky, "Right, stupid for me to ask."

"So where are we going?" Donald asked as I gestured past all the buildings towards the nearby alleyway.

"From what I remember being told, the easiest way to get there was through the castle postern. It's a bit of a winding path but it'll take no time at all."

"Alright, let's get to it then!" Sora shouted as he started pushing me ahead as Donald and Goofy followed close behind.

As we walked up to the stairs and walking through the Bailey, we found ourselves stopped by what looked like tiny fairy people.

"Are you guys seeing this?" I asked gesturing to the three floating girls in front of us as one smiled waving at us, "Excuse me, are you folks with the Restoration Committee?"

"Uh, nope, going n-" I started to say before the fairy got into my face, "What's Leon's gang up to?"

"They're just trying to help the town rebuild their security system. Why do you ask?" Sora said as the fairies started to bicker among themselves.

"We need to report back to our leader Malef-" The blonde one said cheerfully before the other slapped their hands over her mouth.

 _Maleficent has fairies doing her work now? Man did she drop the ball after I dropped her down a peg_ , I thought to myself as the fairies took off.

"That was... Something," Donald said as Sora shrugged, "Let's keep going!"

* * *

"Why aren't you letting me help fight the heartless!?" I shouted as I dodged a few Soldier Heartless from tackling me as Sora, Donald, and Goofy were fighting against the hordes of Heartless and Nobodies in the hallway of the main castle floor.

"Because you'll just try to find a way to hurt us," Sora shouted as I booted a Heartless square in the face from clawing at my coat, "I'm in as much danger as you three morons!"

"Well go take cover then!" Goofy shouted as Donald squawked, "That's a bad-"

"I'll go scout ahead!" I barked ignoring Donald's protests as I took off down the hallway. As I started making my way down the hallway, I felt someone grab me from behind and slam me back into the wall.

I yelped in surprise before I looked up to see Xigbar grinning down at me. "Glad to see you made it in one piece," He chuckled as he tucked a knife underneath my coat sleeve.

"I'm glad that Rauxdi helped me get out of this," I whispered as he shook his head, "Because of your little stunt, Xemnas ordered us to come and stall the brat while we worked on the computer. Thankfully we still remember our old passwords."

"So what's the plan now?" I asked as I could hear the trio getting closer from the sounds of their footsteps and arguements.

"Plan is to keep your head low, the computer still has security software installed on it. You'll know your cue to make a break for it. Meet us outside by the valley and we'll wing it from there," Xigbar said as he took off in a dark corridor, leaving me there with my heart pounding in my chest.

 _Focus Audri! You're so close to getting rid of these fools_ , I thought to myself as I popped around the corridor scaring Sora. "I found the lab! Come on you three!" I said as I turned around going back down the corridor as I flexed my wrists, making sure the knife stayed in place.

I opened the door, seeing that we were inside of a round office-like room that had dismantled books and reports everywhere.

The first thing that caught my eye was the painted portrait of what looked sort of like Xemnas on the wall. I looked up at it before I heard Goofy speak up, "Gawsh, I guess this must be his room."

I glanced around until I saw a barely visible panel sticking out from the wall. "Ah here we go," I mumbled as I walked over tapping the panel into the wall.

The wall sparked for a second before it disappeared revealing a secret hallway. The four of us walked through the hallway before we came across a giant room with a massive terminal running.

"So this will tell us about Organization XIII's plans?" Sora asked as he walked in front of the giant computer in the room. I stood back over by the doorway as I nodded, "You should be able to log in no-."

"Where's Kairi, Where's Riku?" Sora started to say out loud as he started typing on the keyboard. I just sighed as I knew who he was talking about after hearing the whole story from Jiminy.

Kairi and Riku are his childhood friends from back home. They got separated and he's trying to find them all. Apparently, something happened while I was out of action as Jiminy mentioned someone saw Kairi in Twilight Town instead on their homeworld.

"Hey kid, it's not a supercomputer that tells you everything that is-" I winced seeing Sora get frustrated and start slamming his hands on the computer.

"Do you wanna break it?!" I barked as he stepped back from it in defeat. "Let me try," Donald said as he started typing in keys before a massive alarm started going on.

"What in the-"

"Attention current user: This is a warning. Further misuse of this terminal will result in immediate defensive action." The alarm started blaring over our heads as Goofy started to panic, "Donald, cut it ou-"

"I'm sorry!" Donald said in nervousness as he accidentally hit another key as we all facepalmed.

"Decision gate breached. You are under arrest." The alarm voiced as Sora shouted, "Arrest?!"

I glanced around the room, before noticing the machine across from the computer was starting to light up.

 _Guess this is the cue Xigbar mentioned_ , I thought to myself as the trio turned around to notice the humming noise coming from the machine.

"Guys!" I shouted to sound concerned as a laser zapped the trio and started breaking them down molecule by molecule. I just clung to the wall in surprise as their data got sucked back into the light that reabsorbed them.

I just stood there before a dark corridor opened up. I straightened myself up as I saw Xemnas exiting the dark corridor and glanced over at me sighing.

"H-hey Superior. How have you been?" I said with a sheepish grin as he shook his head as he went to the computer placing a disc into the hard drive.

"Go find the others. I have some business to take care of," Xemnas said with his back turned to me as I slid the knife from my sleeve and cut the rope.

"I can only hope that this little escapade of yours was worth it," He said in a cold tone as I nodded.

"Yes Superior. It helped fill in a lot of blanks, and now I'm satisfied with my fill of information. Now, what do we do about the Keyblade master and his friends? They just got sucked into the computer terminal."

Xemnas smirked as he glanced at me with a twinkle of bitterness in his eyes, "He always finds a way out of trouble."

* * *

"You dumbass!" Rauxdi snapped at me as she yanked on the cords on my coat, having the hood tighten around my face as I tried to slap her away.

"Do you know how much shit I got from Xemnas after that stunt you pulled?! What were you thinking," She said as Xigbar grabbed Rauxdi's shoulder pulling her away, "Easy firecracker, she's still one of us."

I pulled my hood back open as I gasped for air. "How are you doing Audri?" Demyx asked as he stood by me with his hood down.

"Well... Aside from knowing those morons can't tie rope for shit, I feel more at peace now," I explained as Rauxdi crossed her arms over her chest.

"Did you find the answers you were looking for?" Rauxdi asked as I walked over to her to look over the heartless-filled valley.

"I did. I couldn't justify their actions for eliminating the others. To think they are just blind sheep following a hunch that we're full of darkness," I said balling my hands up tightly as Xigbar smirked from behind.

"Glad to hear, but... Why are we all here if you're safe with us again?" Rauxdi asked as I glanced over at Xigbar, "Seriously, what is the plan?"

Xigbar grinned as he wrapped his arms around both of our shoulders as he glanced over at Demyx, "Well, Demyx is still in trouble so he's going to be stalling the Keyblade master for a little bit. The three of us are going to summon more Nobodies to wreak havoc on the world. I heard Xemnas and Saix have some news to share with our light wielding friends."

Rauxdi shrugged Xigbar off as I nodded pulling my hood off my head, "If you say so."

* * *

"I think that's enough for now," I said wiping the sweat off my brow as I released several Dancer Nobodies out into the open valley below.

Rauxdi turned around for a second as she quickly turned back to where we left Demyx. "What is it Rauxdi?" Xigbar asked as Rauxdi bit her bottom lip as she turned to face us.

"Something's wrong. Demyx's signature was there for a second and now it's gone."

"What?" I asked with a chill running down my back as Xigbar glanced back at me and grabbed Rauxdi's arm, "Stay here and don't cause any more trouble! We'll go see what happened."

"Got it," I said as I turned back around as I ran out towards the cliffside as Xigbar and Rauxdi took their leave back up the mountainside.

As I got closer to the edge, I saw Xemnas standing there. "Superior!" I shouted as I ran over to his side.

"Ah Number 00, I take it you finished up your... task," Xemnas said as I nodded, "But we noticed that something happened to Demyx so Xigbar and Rauxdi-"

"If anything happened to him, I would like to point out that he was given that task due to your negligence in involving others in your pet projects," He said as he turned to me coldly as he lowered his hood.

I bit my tongue as he smirked as he put a hand on my head, "For the meantime since you want to be so involved with our victories, you should stay put."

"What do you-" I stopped as I heard footsteps running towards up. I glanced behind me to see Sora, Donald, and Goofy running towards us with a fourth party member that looked like a giant mouse.

"Xehanort!" The mouse shouted as he summoned a keyblade holding up in defense as Xemnas smirked gazing down at him, "How long has it been since I've abandoned that name..."

Sora noticed I was standing there and gritted his teeth as he summoned his keyblade as well, "Out with it, Nobodies! Where's Kairi? Where's Riku?!"

"I know nothing about any Kairi," Xemnas started to say as he stepped forward as he smirked summoning a dark corridor at his feet, "But as for Riku... Perhaps you should ask your King."

"Stop!" The Mouse shouted as he jumped through the dark corridor that Xemnas went through. I summoned my lance as I quickly moved in front of the dark corridor stopping Sora, Donald, and Goofy in their tracks, "Sorry boys. Can't let you through."

Sora looked at me with disbelief as the dark corridor closed. He looked away with a frustrated look on his face, "Your Majesty..." I could feel the air get hotter as I heard someone speak up.

"Way to fall right into their trap."

The trio turned around as I stood there with my guard up clenching my teeth noticing an old friend.

"Come on, it's a set up by Organization XIII. When are you going to realize that they've been fooling you?" The redhead said with a smirk as he glanced past Sora and looking straight at me.

"Axel..." I mumbled under my breath as he grinned, "Glad to see you among the ranks kiddo!"

"What are you talking about?!" Sora shouted as he stood his ground. "Xemnas is using you to destroy the Heartless - that's his big master plan," Axel explained as he stood there completely open for an attack.

I gripped the handle of my lance thinking of striking him, but I wanted to see what he had to say first.

"Organization XIII wants to get rid of the Heartless?" Goofy said just a confused as everyone else there as Axel snorted, "Man you're slow. Every Heartless slain releases a captive heart. That is what the Organization is after."

"Why are you really here Axel?" I said out loud as he smiled pointing a finger at me, "Aside from catching up with friends? Oh you know, just being me."

"Axel." I heard a voice echo in the air as a dark corridor opened up in front of Sora. "Uh-oh!" Axel jumped as he realized Saix was stepping through. I could see Axel summoning a dark corridor as I shouted transforming the lance into a broom, "Oh no you don't!"

Quickly I jumped on the back of the room and charged through the dark corridor as Axel closed it barely in time as I tackled him on the other side.

* * *

I gritted my teeth as I held Axel against the brick wall as we were in Twilight Town. "Let me guess, Xemnas told you all that I'm a traitor for letting Roxas merge with Sora?" Axel hissed as I stared up at him.

"What are you doing Axel? Where... What are you trying to accomplish in going against the Organization?!" I hissed pulling my arm away as I stood there.

Axel sighed as he glanced down at me, "Audri, I don't want to see my friend hurt. I wish that this could be so simple, but it isn't going to be. I think I can get Roxas out of Sora!"

I just looked at him with raised eyebrows as I spoke, "Have you lost your mind Axel?! What makes you think you can bring Roxas back?"

He just stood there wanting to answer but I raised my hand up to silence him.

"I want to hang out with Roxas and everyone as much as you, but I can't let you interfere with the Organization's plan if they plan to use Sora to collect more hearts. It is their master plan, isn't it?" I said as I looked up at him with a defeated look on my face.

He sighed scratching his head, "Do you plan to turn me in so Xemnas can turn me into a Dusk?"

"I could, but I won't. You're still my friend, and I'm already in heaps of trouble with Xemnas, so it can't get any worse for me," I said with a grin as I summoned a dark corridor.

Axel looked at me in surprise as he nodded, "Thanks for this Audri."

"Don't thank me yet Axel. This isn't the end," I said as I pulled my hood back up as I slipped through the dark corridor.


	20. A Princess in Another Castle

A sharp clattering noise came from the corridor as Rauxdi came back to the kitchen covered in oatmeal. She just glared at Xigbar and Xaldin as they both glanced away trying to not laugh.

"I take it she wasn't hungry," Xigbar asked as Rauxdi rolled her eyes, "Actually I slipped and came back. Of course she's still upset Xigbar!"

"Well, I guess what Xemnas said to her, she really took it to heart. The girl is just mourning in a way that involves outbursts. Lots and lots of outbursts," Xaldin said with a sigh as Rauxdi washed her hair in the sink.

"To think that she took Demyx's death that hard," Xigbar mumbled eating some cereal as Rauxdi sighed drying her hair with Xaldin's dish towel.

"Well, Xemnas did guilt trip her by saying if she didn't involve him in her plans, none of this would have happened," Luxord said as he came into the kitchen through a dark corridor.

"I'm surprised that she didn't ask you at first Luxord, as you guys are totally boning all the time. Figured she'd use the fact that you're wrapped around her finger to-" Luxord slapped Xigbar on the back of the head and straight into his bowl of cereal.

"I think she knew that I would have immediately thrown her off her game with my dashing good lucks," Luxord commented as Xaldin and Rauxdi groaned in annoyance and Xigbar blew bubbles in his soggy cereal.

"Hopefully she learns that sticking to Xemnas' crazy plan from now on will lead to us not getting picked off one by one, right?" Rauxdi said as everyone sighed fixing themselves more breakfast before their missions for the day.

* * *

"Goddammit!" I shouted as I smashed my fist into the wall. I pulled my hand back to see blood caked on the wall as my hands were badly bruised.

I just looked at my hands as I could feel myself trembling. _Why did it come to this, why didn't I take responsibility and take Demyx's place to stall them? Why..._ I could feel my thoughts spiraling out of control as I looked at the Nobody-encrusted metal cuff around my left wrist.

I growled before punching the wall again with my fists as I screamed in agony.

_What type of friend does this, why did I let Axel walk away? Why do I keep making mistakes when I want to help?_

I stopped as my knuckled started to crack as my skin was so raw that blood was dripping everywhere. I dropped to the floor on my hands and knees panting.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault Demyx," I gushed out as I could feel tears dripping down my face and onto the ground.

_No. It's not my fault._

I stopped crying as I felt my eyes dry out as I slowly raised to my feet.

_It's not my fault, it's the damn keyblade brat that killed him. Not me..._

I gritted my teeth as I dug the metal cuff into my wrist drawing a little bit of blood.

_He took everyone else from me too. Vexen, Lesaeus, Zexion, Marluxia, Larxene... Axel turned on us because of him. He caused all of this and it was out of my control._

I made my way towards the door as I slicked my white hair back while I could feel something twisted spark inside of me.

_He's going down. One way or another._

* * *

"Saix! Where are you?" I called out as I walked around the Castle. I stopped for a second to see if I would get a response but no avail. _Dammit, where did he go?_ I thought to myself as I saw some Dusks floating nearby.

"Hey goofballs! Have you seen Saix lately?" I asked as they turned their attention towards me before making their way down the hallway.

"Does that mean... Oh fuck it," I grumbled as I ran to catch up with them.

The Dusks opened up a dark corridor, sliding on through as I followed after them.

I looked around before realizing that we were in a part of the Castle I haven't seen in a very long time.

"The Dungeons? What are we doing here?" I asked as I saw the Dusks sauntering about. I shook my head before waving them off, "Nevermind. I'll find him myself I guess."

As I walked along the corridors, I could see Saix up ahead talking to someone in one of the cells.

"...The fire that fuel Sora's anger." Saix said as I walked over with my hood down. "There you are Number VII, what are you doing down here?" I asked, trying to sound professional for a second as I caught him off guard as he looked at me.

"How did you get down here?" He hissed as I walked over standing by his side, "Asked the Dusks for directions. What are you..."

I glanced towards the cell to see a redhead girl, no older than 15 standing there in a short white and pink dress. "Who's your friend?" I asked as she shouted, "Let me go!"

"Quiet you." Saix glared at the girl, shutting her up immediately as he turned his attention towards me, "Just a pawn to lure Sora into doing what we want."

I glanced up at her with a twinkle of mischief in my eyes, "So this is the infamous Kairi I've heard about. Sora would not stop talking about finding you and your other friend."

Kairi seemed to have turned her attention to me in surprise as she spoke softly, "You met Sora?" I grinned as I waved my arm around, "He's a handful but I can't wait to put him in his place. I'd love to have him eating out of the palm of my hand once I'm through wit-"

"Enough Number 00. I assume you wanted to talk about your... recent actions," Saix said as he grabbed my shoulder. "Of course, lead the way." I said with a grin as I looked up at Kairi in her cell. "Enjoy your stay princess," I said with a tone of toxicity in my voice as Saix pushed me through a dark corridor.

* * *

"Have you learned your lesson after being under house arrest these last few weeks?" Xemnas asked coldly as Saix stood by my side as I stood in front of his desk.

"I did. And even if we do not see eye to eye about your plans regarding the Organization and Kingdom Hearts, I am still in this fight for the long haul," I said holding my left arm out as the metal cuff peeked up.

Xemnas smirked as Saix grabbed my wrist to shatter the cuff. I rubbed my sore wrist as Xemnas spoke, "I can see that you got your fire back."

"Well of course. The only people that should kill Organization XIII members is each other. Now if you excuse me, I have some business to attend to with my family," I said with a grin as I summoned a dark corridor to go find the other Organization members.


	21. Biting the Bullet

"So who is going out this time?" Rauxdi asked as the remaining members of Organization XIII met in the throne room all in their own seats.

"According to Audri's failed attempts to thwart the Keyblade Master and let Axel get away-" Saix was interrupted as I raised my hand before looking at everyone with an annoyed look in my face.

"Hey, first off I didn't mean to let Axel get away. Motherfucker slipped through my fingers! Second, I didn't know that we were now all hands on deck to strangle the life out of Sora now," I said glancing around the circle.

Xemnas coughed as he spoke up, "Right. I guess that was mentioned at the first meeting since your house arrest... That I didn't invite you to."

"May I finish?" Saix said as I nodded. "Audri is still benched for the time being, so Rauxdi, Xigbar. You both will be going back to Land of Dragons to awaken a giant heartless. It could serve as a lovely vessel for many hearts that will add to your quota. Any questions?"

"How or where are we finding it?" Rauxdi asked as Xemnas replied for Saix, "The last known whereabouts were outside of the Imperial City. You'll have to track it and antagonize it yourselves."

"I like the sound of that," Xigbar said with a grin as Rauxdi shrugged, "Whatever keeps us up and running."

* * *

"Hey Xigbar?"

"What's up Rauxdi?"

"Why do I get the feeling you asked Saix to put us together on a mission?" She asked as they walked along the snowy mountainside. Xigbar glanced over at her and started cackling.

"I can't believe you think I would ask them to do such a thing! It's like you don't believe I'm going to work hard on this mission," The Sharpshooter said flashing a grin as Rauxdi pulled her hood up out of embarrassment.

"Shut up! I just wanted to know is all," She snapped as Xigbar slide his arm down to squeeze her ass through her coat.

"I mean do you really wanna complain? I have some more information to tell you if you're interested," He said whispering to her as Rauxdi looked at him with sudden interest.

"Alright, I'll listen. What do you got for me Xigbar? More riddles and nonsense about Xemnas' plan?" Rauxdi asked as Xigbar pulled both of their hoods down so their hair was blowing in the cool breeze.

"More behinds the scenes type history my dear. Care to know more about our work when we were human?" He asked pressing Rauxdi to his chest as she blew the stray hairs from her face, "Yes please but if this just leads to more bullshit riddles, I'm out."

"Let's find someplace less... cold first," He said as he summoned a dark corridor for the both of them, taking them inside a most beautiful and ornate building. Rauxdi looked around quizzically as he grinned, "Let's find the Imperial Suite."

"The Imperial..." Rauxdi stopped as she spun around to see Xigbar already taking off down the hallway. "Oh my fucking... Xigbar, are you insane?!" Rauxdi hissed as she caught up with the older man.

Xigbar laughed as he shrugged, "I'm pretty sure I was insane before. Besides, ever heard of the saying 'keep your friends close, and your enemies closer' Rauxdi?"

"Yes I have, but that doesn't mean waltzing down the hallways of the Emperor's palace!" Rauxdi said before she came to a stop. She sighed, seeing Xigbar had the biggest grin on his face.

"I don't know why I try to reason with you if you're going to make it go your way no matter what," Rauxdi said as she felt Xigbar slip an arm around her waist, "Now you get it! Let's go with the flow and find that room!"

* * *

"So, you're telling me that his original name is Xehanort. And that before you all lost your hearts, he changed his name to Ansem?" Rauxdi asked crossing her arms as Xigbar nodded leaning against the bedpost.

"Correct, and...?" Xigbar asked as Rauxdi squinted getting up from the bed as she jabbed a finger at his chest, "What I don't understand is... Why did you all follow him after he killed all of you?"

"Kill is such a strong word, I think he enlightened us," Xigbar said pushing her hand away as she looked up at him still wanting a real answer.

"I mean, if you really want to know-" Xigbar reached out to play with Rauxdi's coat zipper, "I could give a thorough answer with no riddles attached to it. But I don't know if you can handle it."

Rauxdi grabbed his hand and smirked, "You definitely didn't bring me to the Emperor's palace just to talk."

"Oh no, I did not," Xigbar said under his breath as he whipped Rauxdi's arm, holding one of her arms tightly behind her back and held a drawn knife to her neck.

"Xigbar! What are you-?!"

"Come on Rauxdi, let's have some fun shall we?" Xigbar smirked as he ran butterfly kisses down her neck while running the blade down to her collarbone.

She felt her body trembling from the excitement, wanting to get more scars from him. And boy did she love playing hard to get.

"What if I don't wanna play Xiggy?" Rauxdi purred batting her eyelashes at him as he smirked, letting go of her arm to grab the zipper on her coat, pulling it down as he spoke in a husky voice, "Well then I'm going to force my way into that sweet body until you're begging for more."

Rauxdi bit her bottom lip as she grinds her ass back against the older man smiling, "Oh no, whatever am I supposed to do?"

"My orders are to suck my dick or we can go straight to fucking. Either way I'm down to destroy you, my cute little scout," Xigbar said placing the knife on the bed as he spun Rauxdi around to rip the coat and clothes off of her.

Rauxdi tried reaching for Xigbar's zipper coat but he grinned shaking his head. "You don't get to touch unless I say so. If you disobey or move an inch, you'll get cut," He said with a smirk as Rauxdi nodded frantically pulling her hands back.

"Now, what do I want to do with you~" He chimed with a grin as he forced her knees apart as her legs hung off the bedside as she was barely sitting on the edge. Her hands were behind her back, propping her up as her chest was pushed out for his service.

"Have I ever told you that you are a delight?" Xigbar said grabbing the knife again as he trailed the tip from her bottom lip and down her body towards her belly button.

Rauxdi trembled under the blade as she really wanted him to dig the knife into her flesh. Make her feel some pain, anything!

The anticipation was starting to kill her.

"Xigbar~" Rauxdi whined impatiently as he laughed pulling the knife against her skin as he started to carve on the left side of her breast.

"Stay still my dear, or you'll ruin the surprise," Xigbar said as Rauxdi sighed deeply, trying to keep herself from launching herself at him.

"Now, what if I told you that we both had a heart?" He said after a moment, which brought Rauxdi back to reality from her thoughts.

"My own heart? I would say that is the biggest load of bullshit ever. Isn't that why we're collecting them for Kingdom Hearts to restore them?" She asked as she noticed that he had stripped off his coat and was standing before her wearing his black leather pants and boots kneeling in front of her.

"Have you been working out?" She asked feeling her face getting flustered as Xigbar chuckled poking her inner thigh with the knife leaving pine prick marks, "I've always been this fit babe. But flattery isn't going to get you this dick."

Rauxdi groaned as he smirked, allowing himself to stand and tower over the vulnerable Nobody.

He leaned down, putting his hand behind her neck making her look up at him as he whispered, "Now back to my question. What if we already have hearts, what would you do?"

Rauxdi looked up at me and leaned forward a tiny bit to give him a light butterfly kiss on the cheek before smiling, "Who cares?"

Xigbar looked down at her and flashed a grin as he scraped the knife along her inner thighs, making her bleed.

She bit her lip trying to not cry out as he spoke, "Xehanort, or Xemnas in this case, is trying to collect hearts to make us become the ultimate unit. United by the same thoughts and heart, he wants to make us unstoppable for his own enlightened cause. How does that sound Rauxdi? Still up for it?"

Rauxdi felt her body tense up, not from the pain, but the way that Xigbar spoke to her. Something in the tone of his voice hinted of care but she shook it off.

"What use am I to you if I don't stick around to see the end of all things? Aren't I here to follow you to the end?" She asked before Xigbar leaned down biting her bottom lip for entry.

Rauxdi sighed in relief as she unlocked her arms from her current position as they wrapped around the Sharpshooter's head, pulling him on top of her as he dug the knife further into her skin.

He pulled back from the kiss as he pulled the knife between our faces, seeing that there was little blood left from the cuts he left. "I think your new heart suits you," Xigbar chuckled as Rauxdi traced her fingers along Xigbar's work on her breast.

"I'm totally going to get you back for that," She said sticking her tongue out as Xigbar straddled her waist, "I would like to see you try."

* * *

"Ah, wait Xigbaaar oh fuck," Rauxdi moaned as she felt the older man pinned her down to the bed as he slid his cock into her from behind. "Oh come on, you love it when I rail you like this," He said as he pulled Rauxdi's head up by her hair.

"Maybe I should give a certain order to make sure you're always head down and ass up for me," He grinned as Rauxdi gasped feeling so aroused and flustered that no words were going to bring her back from ecstasy.

"Xigbar, please treat me like a piec-"

**BOOM**

**CRASH**

**BOOM**

The room and bed started shaking, making Xigbar stop and pull out of Rauxdi. "What is-" Rauxdi was cut off as a loud roar echoed the Palace as Xigbar glanced at her with regret, "I guess that's our cue to get back to work."

"What? You gotta be shitting me," Rauxdi moaned as she rolled onto her back as Xigbar started to readjust himself into his pants.

"Duty calls my dear," Xigbar said leaning over to kiss her on the forehead as he helped Rauxdi get her coat back on.

"And to think, the one time I want a Heartless destroying a world... And it cockblocks me," She growled as she zipped her coat back up as Xigbar dashed out of the room.


	22. Taking the Bait

Rauxdi sighed as she entered Xemnas' office. "You asked for me Superior?" She said with a quiet tone in her voice as she saw Xemnas standing there with Xaldin.

"Ah, thank you for coming on short notice Number 00. Since I still have Audri on suspension, I need you to help Xaldin with a mission today," Xemnas explained as Xaldin handed her the paperwork.

"Sounds fair. I'll do my best Superior," Rauxdi said as Xaldin walked past her, motioning for her to follow him out.

As they closed the door to Xemnas' office behind them, Xaldin smirked crossing his arms, "What is with the attitude change? You usually are fighting tooth and nail against Xemnas."

Rauxdi tensed up for a second before she scratched her head, "I guess I realized that what happened in the past is in the past. I'm not going to be any help if I'm just holding the Organization back because of a grudge."

Xaldin nodded as he summoned a dark corridor. "A wise move now that he expects another traitor among his dwindling ranks," He commented as Rauxdi followed him through the dark corridor.

"Another traitor? I guess aside from Axel you mean," Rauxdi asked as the older Nobody nodded.

"We were talking about it before you came in, and he still suspects Audri in becoming a traitor."

She stopped as a chill ran down her back, "You can't be serious. Audri has been complying with Xemnas' orders ever since Demyx's demise."

Xaldin turned to face the redhead as he shook his head, "Xemnas feels that she is holding something else back. Like she is hiding deep secrets or knows something that she shouldn't know about."

 _Secrets huh? That sounds more like..._ Rauxdi thought to herself as she gestured out of annoyance to break the tension, "Aside from this little water cooler talk, what are we doing today?"

"You will be helping me threaten a Beast."

"Pardon?"

* * *

"Let me get this straight. You want me to steal a rose from this horrible creature, and then his woman?" Rauxdi crossed her arms over her chest as they talked in the Castle's parlor room.

"Precisely. There was some mention of the Beast and his precious person throwing a party. That will be your opportunity to go take it," Xaldin said in a hushed tone as Rauxdi nodded, "What will you be doing?"

"Distracting them." He said with a smirk as Rauxdi rolled her eyes, "I assume Audri was doing the heavy lifting when she was here too?"

"Just a little bit. She really put him on edge and she is damn amazing at manipulating a vulnerable heart," Xaldin commented as Rauxdi relaxed her stance.

Xaldin turned his attention to the doorway as he smirked, "Looks like we have some company."

Rauxdi walked over and peeked out the door feeling her blood boil as she saw Sora, Donald, and Goofy walking through the halls.

"Oh great, now I gotta deal with those clowns," She grumbled as Xaldin chuckled, "Pay no attention to them. Just go do your task while the Beast is distracted with those fools."

She summoned a dark corridor and dashed through, finding herself in the Castle's master bedroom.

"Shit, probably should have asked what the rose looked like," Rauxdi muttered to herself as she walked around the room.

She felt some type of magic pulsing from the room before she glanced over towards the balcony where a small table was set up with a glass case around a single red rose.

"Oh, well that was easy," Rauxdi said laughing nervously as she walked over to pick up the case. She adjusted it in her hands for a moment before she started shuffling her feet.

"Now what am I supposed to-" Rauxdi was cut off as she heard a massive roar coming from the other side of the Castle.

 _Sounds like Xaldin is pissing him off alright_ , She thought to herself as she summoned a dark corridor to take off back to the parlor. Rauxdi could see Xaldin waiting there for her.

"One cursed rose as promised," Rauxdi said as she carefully put it on the ground as Xaldin nodded in approval.

"Glad to see you aren't useless after all," He commented as Rauxdi gasped sarcastically, "Oh I'm so hurt Xaldin!"

Xaldin grabbed the rose and smirked as he pulled his hood back up, "I'll meet you outside on the bridge. I'm going to make sure that they take the bait otherwise this was absolutely useless."

"This better work out in our favor," Rauxdi hissed as they both of them made dark corridors to go their separate ways.

* * *

Rauxdi was pacing back and forth by the gate lost in her thoughts, _If Xaldin was telling the truth about Audri still being a prime suspect as a traitor, then does that mean she could be in trouble? Maybe I should ask Xaldin when we get back..._

"Rauxdi!" Rauxdi heard a shout from above as she saw the rose being thrown in my direction.

She summoned her gauntlets and jumped up to catch it with ease before landing back on the ground. Xaldin landed next to her holding a young woman in a blue dress as Rauxdi scowled, "Could have given me a better warning than throwing glass at me."

He just gave me a smug look before we turned out attention to the opposite end of the bridge where Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the Beast were rushing towards us.

"You! Get out of my castle, now!" The Beast growled threatenly as Xaldin spoke up grinning, "With pleasure dear friend, but I'd rather travel light..."

 _Don't tell me he's-_ Rauxdi glanced up at Xaldin as he spoke, "What shall I leave behind? Belle?" He gestured over to the redhead Nobody next to him clutching onto the glass vase, "Or the rose?"

The Beast didn't take to that suggestion lightly as he started charging towards us shouting, "Belle!" Rauxdi raised an eyebrow before she noticed Belle had elbowed Xaldin while he was off guard and started running towards the ground of heroes in from of them.

"I guess you made your choice then. Thank you for letting me take such a precious souvenir Xaldin," Rauxdi said with a grin as she tapped her fingers along the glass vase.

He grunted in annoyance as he summoned his lances.

Beast roared about to charge Rauxdi just Xaldin knocked him back with a forceful whirlwind.

"Get out of here now Number 00," Xaldin commanded as she nodded about to make a dark corridor. Rauxdi saw something out of the corner of her eye fly at her as the keyblade struck the rose up into the air.

She jumped up and scrambled to catch it before landing back in the ground. "Hey jackass! I thought you were trying to save this!" Rauxdi snapped as she saw Sora catching his keyblade and readying his stance with Donald and Goofy flanking him.

"We are, but we can't let you folks take it! It's important for both Beast and Belle!" Sora said out loud as Rauxdi scoffed.

"Fine, if a fight is what you want, then let's have it!" Rauxdi hissed as she placed the vase behind her on the ground and lunged at Sora with full force.

Xaldin glanced overseeing that Rauxdi had joined the fight with the keyblade master. He gritted his teeth as he cast a whirlwind in her direction pushing her against the edge of the bridge, "I told you to leave Number 00!"

Rauxdi stumbled back in surprise as her hood fell off as she flipped off Xaldin, "You're a moron if you think I should leave you behind with these morons!"

"Fine, but we're doing this my way," He howled over the sounds of the wind as the Beast lunged at him claws out. Rauxdi took a step back as she saw Sora and his gang froze as they saw her revealed face.

"What, never seen a lady before?" Rauxdi sneered as she got into a fighting stance with her gauntlets ready to pummel them into the ground.

"You look just like another Organization member. But how can that..." Sora stood there in thought as Rauxdi bite her lip taking that as an opening to thrash the keyblade master, "We're nothing alike!"

* * *

Rauxdi gritted her teeth as she had blood dripping down her face as she glanced overseeing Xaldin barely standing on his feet as he held onto his lances. _Fuck these little rugrats really threw us for a loop_ , She thought to herself as she heard Xaldin starting to curse in agony.

"Xaldin!" Rauxdi shouted as she dashed over to his side as he fell into her arms.

"Tch, guess I overdid it," He grumbled as Rauxdi looked with wide eyes seeing that he was fading. "Stupid moron... And you said you didn't need my help," She said with a tearful chuckle as he nodded grabbing her hand.

Xaldin has a small smile on his face as he faded away, "Xemnas was wrong about you. There's no way you could be a traitor."

Rauxdi was on her knees as she felt the words echo around her. _Xemnas thought that... That damn bastard was trying to weed me out_ , She thought to herself as she heard something running towards her.

Rauxdi reflected the attack of Sora's keyblade with the back of her gauntlet and threw him back towards his friends.

"Sorry boys, I have a bigger fish to fry! Don't die on us Sora, keep collecting for Kingdom Hearts!" Rauxdi shouted, unsummoning her weapon and slipped through a dark corridor behind her.

As she stumbled back into Xigbar's room from the dark corridor, Xigbar glanced over and ran over catching Rauxdi as she almost collapsed to the ground.

"Hey, wait what happened to you!? Where's Xaldin? I heard that you two-" Xigbar stopped as he saw the look on her face as this wave of defeat swept over her.

"Damn Keyblade Master is what happened," Rauxdi spat out with toxicity before Xigbar pulled her towards the bed to tend to her wounds.

She stayed silent as Xigbar helped patch her up. "Least you caught me before I had taken off," Xigbar said with a playful grin. He was about to put the first aid away before Rauxdi grabbed his hand making him face her with a surprised look.

"There's something else I need to tell you."


	23. Stealing more than Cursed Gold

"So this is where you've been hiding lately," Xigbar said as I was wiping blood and oil off of my hands.

"Hey Xigbar, welcome to my new lab! Don't you love it?" I asked throwing my hands up as Xigbar glanced around shrugging, "Just because you are using Vexen's unused lab in the Castle, doesn't exactly make it your own. Although I don't know if I wanna ask, what do you got behind you here?"

I glanced back at the enormous figure on the table behind me as I smirked, "Since I've been stuck in the Castle lately with nothing to do since you're all busy, I've been practicing my witchcraft to make artificial heartless!"

"No shit! What do you plan to do with this sucker? Blow up an entire town or burn it to the ground?" Xigbar asked as he walked over inspecting the Heartless.

"Well, not exactly... He's going to help me rip people's hearts out so Sora can beat more Heartless into the ground," I said as I ran my hand along the giant weapon lying next to it.

"Now is this the time where I run for the hills, or get Luxord to give you celebratory sex?" He said with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Neither, Xemnas actually thought that I should test this out. Speaking of, I should probably go report to him," I said summoning a dark corridor as Xigbar nodded following behind me.

* * *

"I take it you finished with your little... experiment down in the basement?" Xemnas asked as I nodded giving him a thumbs up, "Thank you for trusting me to not fuck this up!"

"Riiiight. We totally trust you," Xigbar said leaning on the wall behind me as I shook my fist at him, "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"Number II, do you actually mind going to get Number X? He's going to be taking Audri and her monstrosity out on a mission," Xemnas said as Xigbar nodded, "Done and done. Want me to report back after they're gone?"

"No need. Audri can fill him in once they get there," He commented as the Sharpshooter took off.

"So, aside from using this heartless to butcher up a bunch of drunk pirates, what else are we doing out there?" I asked raising an eyebrow at Xemnas as he sorted through his reports sliding it over to me.

"Sora and the king's lackeys will be arriving there shortly since they are in the process of trying to follow empty clues left behind by our other members to find his friends. I could use your Heartless and your skills to delay their departure from this world so we can finish gathering more hearts," Xemnas explained as I picked up the paperwork.

"As the Master of Distraction since I've been doing it around here for years, how long of a distraction do you need?" I asked as I heard a dark corridor open up from behind me.

"That depends, how fast can a ship go in dangerous waters?" Xemnas said with a smirk as Luxord placed a hand on my shoulder.

* * *

"I feel like Xemnas really likes to push my buttons sending me on missions that involve water," I grumbled to myself as I watched the Grim Reaper Heartless wreak havoc on the ship we had overthrown.

The locals were being slaughtered one by one as they tried to take on my most prized creation, and by god did it feel good to see something thrive with chaos.

Luxord left me alone to take care of the ship that was sailing too close to Isle de Muerta as he had to retrieve a chest full of cursed Aztec gold.

Apparently, this gold was the most important thing in these waters that meant pirates and those looking for treasure realized over time it destroyed their will to live.

But I heard from the reports from Luxord's recon that Sora and his friends helped put all the gold back so the curse would be broken.

 _Sounds to me we're just going to make their lives hell by sweeping it all up_ , I thought to myself as I heard the Heartless roar. I looked down from the crow's next to see someone trying to fight back.

I raised an eyebrow as I jumped out of the nest and grabbed some rope to swing myself down, "Looks like I got myself a straggler!"

As I swung down and got down to the ship deck, I tucked and rolled myself, crashing into the legs of fellow that was left behind.

"What a pleasant drop," I said sarcastically to myself as I got to my feet. The man in front of my had olive-tanned skin, dark brown hair with some scruffy facial hair to match.

He looked at me in surprise as he grabbed the rapier in his hand, "Who are you?"

"My dear sailor, I am your worst nightmare right now," I said with a grin as I snapped my fingers, making the Heartless cease attacking and dive into the water surrounding the ship.

"You... Why are you doing this?" He stammered as he got up to his feet as I summoned my lance holding it to his chest.

"Because I have a man waiting for me to make this ship nice and tidy for some company," I said with a grin as I swiped him with ease with the blunt blade of the lance.

The fellow gasped having all the air knocked out of him before he crumpled on the ship deck barely conscious. I make my weapon disappear before frowning in disappointment, "Damn, thought he was going to last longer than one hit."

Something changed in the wind as I glanced along the horizon to see another ship heading towards this direction. "Oh goody, that must be them. Guess I'll hide for now," I said with a grin as I slipped through a dark corridor landing in Luxord's lap.

He was sitting on the box of cursed gold within the pirate's treasure cove.

"Ready for a banger show? Because I have a lovely surprise after we finish up here," The blonde asked planting a kiss on my exposed collarbone as I laughed, "I'm ready for anything!"

* * *

"Jeeeeez this is ridiculously heavy. How does a normal person lift this?" I groaned slipping it through the dark corridor as Luxord smirked. "Probably with something like magic," He whispered into my ear as I rolled my eyes, "Magic can't be an excuse for everything."

"Suit yourself love," He winked as I followed him through the corridor to find myself back on the ship deck coming back to face with a raggedy pirate coming out of the Captain's quarters.

"Don't remember invitin' you two," The pirate said as Luxord smirked under his hood. I was about to pull my hood down but I heard footsteps and Sora stepping in front with his keyblade ready, "So it was Organization XIII. Don't worry, we'll handle this!"

I tried to contain my snort so badly seeing the Keyblade Master trying to sound tough in front of the locals.

I glanced over to see Luxord started to pace as he spoke, "The darkness of men's hearts - drawn to these cursed medallions; and her Heartless - a veritable maelstrom of avarice: I wonder, are they worthy to serve Organization XIII?"

I grinned snapping my fingers as the Grim Reaper reappeared on the ship deck looking menacingly while I blushed under my hood.

 _If Luxord talked to me like that any day of the week, I would be a puddle in his hands,_ I thought with a grin as the Heartless slipped between us and Sora getting to the chest.

"Let's leave your Heartless to do the work love," Luxord whispered into my ear, catching me off guard as he pulled me into his chest as we took a dark corridor out of there.

I pulled Luxord's head down as I spoke, "Have you been practicing that speech while I was having people slaughtered?" Luxord blushed for a second as I could feel his arm flex around me.

I giggled before cupping my hands around his face, "I have never been so turned on before in my life as you threatened them with such malice."

He smirked pulling my hood down as he leaned in to kiss me softly, "It's best to charm the enemy with strategy, don't you think?"

"Is that how you always get me into your bed?" I gasped as he unzipped my coat as I shrugged it off my shoulders.

"My dear, you got dressed for the enemy? I am quite jealous of the little mongrel," Luxord groaned with arousal as I tossed my coat through a dark corridor, "You can grovel later. I want to be seen as not an Organization XIII member but as myself."

* * *

"Tch, damn brat hurt my heartless," I hissed as I saw the Grim Reaper go overboard as Luxord stood next to me. "Don't worry my love, I'll handle him if your experiment was calculated correctly," He whispered as Sora looked up to see us.

"W-wait, aren't you..." He started to say as I lifted the brim of my witch's hat from my eyes, "Hello there Sora. As much as I want to congratulate you, I'm actually pissed that you destroyed my masterpiece!"

I grinned as I swayed my hips, enjoying the breeze with less clothes on. I was wearing a black wool witch's hat with a large brim, a leather zippered vest with a v-neck collar that was halfway open, high-waisted buttoned-up blue shorts with knee-high boots and tights underneath.

I could feel Luxord oogling me from under his hood as the rugged pirate shouted, "Throw these two overboard!"

"Aye aye Jack!" Sora said getting ready to attack before Luxord pulled his hood out before he shouted. "Parley!" he said as the pirate called Jack looked dumbfounded, "'Scuse me?"

"Barley?" Goofy asked as Jack shook his head, "It's a bit of pirate's code. Anyone who invokes the 'parley' must not be harmed 'til negotiations are complete."

I let out a deep breath of relief as Sora argued with this local friend. "We must be honorable pirates, even towards unfriendly folk like the gent and lass here. Alright you, out with it!" Jack said as he stepped forward as I circled around the back of the treasure chest with a grin.

"We surrender the chest with my humblest apologies. I was only here to show my love here a little bit of history before it was swept away by another pirate," Luxord said glancing back at me with a wink.

"That's rather accommodating of you mate. And for that, you want us to..?" Jack said as Luxord smirked.

"I would love if you let my lass here take a few souvenirs for the road. She loves causing a ruckus more than you three," Luxord motioned to Sora and his friends as I dug my hands into the Aztec gold with glee.

"This is like the best present ever! So many curses I can invoke with these, but I will make sure one curse will affect you all," I said with a twisted grin as I tossed a handful of medallions in the air.

Luxord laughed as a few Gambler Nobodies appeared out of dark corridors, snatching the medallions I had tossed and disappeared with them.

"Wait! We need those to stop the curse!" Goofy cried out as I walked over wrapping my arms around Luxord's waist giggling, "Duh, 'course we knew that!"

"Our friends here are about to learn what it means to cross a pirate," Jack said with annoyance in his voice as he drew his sword.

I just smirked as I could feel the boat shaking as the Grim Reaper Heartless burst from the water with skeletons and flames added to his appearance.

"If that isn't a sexy revival, I don't know what is!" I hollered out as the Heartless blew a whirlwind knocking them back on the ship they came on.

"Would you do the pleasure?" Luxord asked bowing down to me as I barked the order, "Fire!"

* * *

"I have never been so turned on by you before. Taking charge and letting this mission show that you are full of so much passion," Luxord said as I leaned against his bare chest in bed.

"I might have been still pissed about what they did to my Grim Reaper, so many days spent on making sure that it worked like a charm," I moaned in sadness as he ran his fingers through my tousled hair.

"Well we did what Xemnas asked, stalled the trio long enough for the others to release more heartless and catch more hearts. I would like to say the trip was a success," Luxord smirked as I rolled onto my back next to him grinning, "Speaking of trips... I don't want to leave this place."

"Told you you were going to love coming with me after that mission," Luxord said as he got up from the bed to stroll over to the curtains. He opened the curtains beckoning me over as I strolled over, looking across the sparkling ocean and vast sky as we gazed upon Destiny Islands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Audri's new look, it took me weeks to realize that I had made it as a loose interpretation to Tifa's top from Advent Children.


	24. Sea Salt Air

"Are you sure you don't want me to oil you up?" Luxord asked as he leaned back in a lawn chair as I shook my head adjusting my bikini.

"Don't worry, long as I keep the hat, I won't get sunburned!" I said with a grin as I placed my giant witch hat on my head.

"Just be careful then dear, don't scare the locals," He said with a playful smile on his lips as I leaned over him to kiss his forehead, "I'm only going to be meditating on the shoreline 20 feet away."

He slid his hands around my waist before slapping my ass, "I'll be here if you want to run back to the bedroom."

I stick my tongue out before running to meet my feet with the crashing waves. God, the ocean was beautiful and the sparkle and life from the Islands was definitely a breath of fresh air.

I carefully sat down on the sat and crossed my legs as the waves bubbled over my waist and retracting back from whence it came. _Now, let's try meditating again to see if I can summon my spellbook,_ I thought to myself as I took in a deep breath before closing my eyes.

All I focused on was my breathing, the cool water pooling around me, and the sound of crashing waves.

I could feel the energy shifting around me as I opened my eyes for a second to see branching paths in the darkness that led to various doorways. I glanced around as I noticed that each doorway looked like a portal to another realm. Each door led to a variety of different sceneries. Some were of the beach, others were of fantasy worlds filled with monsters and loved ones. 

_Well this is a better result than before, but I still don't know what any of these are..._ I thought to myself as I closed my eyes to see if I could pinpoint the drastic change in energy.

After what felt like forever, I heard crunching of sand behind me. I didn't bother to open my eyes so I wouldn't break concentration. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me as a chin propped its way onto my shoulder.

"Luxord, you know you could just ask if you wanna fuck right now," I said bringing my arms to run my fingers along his biceps as he stifled a laugh.

"I thought you'd never ask," I heard Xigbar's voice whisper into my ears as his hands start to grope my tits. I opened my eyes immediately, finding myself back on the beach, and threw my head back into Xigbar's face as he fell back groaning.

I spun up glaring daggers at him as he lied back on the sand hollering with laughter in his swim trunks.

"You bastard! How did you-" I stopped before I saw a foot slam into Xigbar's aching gut. "Tch, of course, he'd make a move on the one idiot we already know. Couldn't find another sucker could ya," Rauxdi said with a smirk as Xigbar's laughter died down.

"Rauxdi? What... Wait, am I imagining that you're both here?" I asked getting up from the sandy waters as Rauxdi smirked, "You wish. Luxord invited us on this double date couple's trip you guys are doing. Figured we could do dinner and other stuff before Xemnas and Saix catch us."

I mentally screamed in frustration knowing that my intimate Luxord only vacation was crushed by the only other living Organization members aside from Xemnas and Saix.

"She's making the face again Rauxdi," Xigbar said gesturing to the solemn look on my face as she smirked wiggling her fingers walking towards me, "I know the easiest way to slap it off."

I backed away for a second before the redhead launched herself at me, making me dodge her antics and start bolting down the beach.

"Gimmie your top or I'll never hear the end of it from Xigbar!" Rauxdi shouted as I kept running down the beach wailing hysterically, "I thought we were all friends!"

Luxord glanced up from his napping spot as he removed his sunglasses, "Maybe inviting them was a bad idea."

* * *

"Oh, fuck this feels so fucking good," I moaned stretching out on the beach towel while Luxord was massaging sunblock onto my back.

"Better than an orgasm?" Xigbar said with a smirk drinking his beer as I shook my head, "I would say so. He's getting all the knots out from my back. Been a little too tense lately with Sora on our asses."

"Come to think of it, we haven't had a proper vacation in like... I dunno, a year I wanna say?" Luxord asked as Rauxdi shrugged, "Beats me, you guys didn't have any vacations when I came back from the Realm of Darkness. We just did those tiny day trips out and about."

"Why do we pick the beach as our go-to vacation spot?" I asked as Xigbar smiled making finger gun gestures with his hands, "Because most of the worlds are shit holes and we can see you girls in tiny bikinis?"

"Well, he isn't wrong I suppose," Luxord admitted as Rauxdi rolled her eyes, "I can't believe you two are still alive after all of this shit going on with Sora. Speaking of, how did your guys' mission go in Port Royal?"

I gave her a thumbs-up as I slowly up, "It was a success with the Heartless I built. And thanks to that cursed gold, it brought it back to life making it temporarily immortal!" Xigbar and Rauxdi were looking at me as I could feel my skin crawl, "What's with you guys?"

I felt Luxord tap my shoulder as he gestured to my chest, "Love, I don't think they noticed that you got those markings yet." I glanced down and realized what he was referring to. Peeking out from the bikini top was a black crest in the shape of a chain link that was crossed over my left breast.

"Oh yeah, I don't know when this happened," I said looking down at my chest from what I could see as Xigbar raised his eyebrows, "What do you mean you don't remember?"

"Well, after we got here, Luxord pointed it out when I was riding his dick back at the hotel room," I said gesturing to the blonde behind me as Rauxdi and Xigbar exchanged looks.

"I can't believe that she is telling us this so easily," Rauxdi whispered as Xigbar snorted as I tied my hair back up before putting my hat back on.

"Well, since we're past one awkward encounter today, why don't we raise the stakes?" Luxord said with a twinkle in his eye as we all looked at him nervously.

"If this involves us having an orgy, the answer is no," Xigbar said wrapping an arm around Rauxdi's shoulders as Luxord pointed an accusatory finger at the older Nobody, "Can I change my idea?"

"Please don't. What was your original idea honey?" I asked trying to change the subject while Luxord smirked, "How good are you ladies at volleyball?"

* * *

"This is a bad idea," Rauxdi groaned as I smirked shouting over the other side of the net, "You bastards better be ready to lose those trucks!"

"We don't plan to, little lady!" Xigbar shouted from the other side as Luxord laughed, "So glad you're all in a fighting spirit! First to ten points strips for the rest of the evening!"

"Let's go then!" I shouted from the backline as Rauxdi sighed, "How did I get roped into this?"

"Well you could also just forfeit the match so I can strip you in public. Not like I already do it," Xigbar smirked from the other side of the net. Rauxdi snorted as tied her hair back up as Luxord served the ball over the net.

I back up a few steps before I jumped up setting the ball up for Rauxdi by the net. She smirked as she ran over to where the ball was falling, sprung up and spiked that ball in the middle of the court before Luxord and Xigbar could make a move.

"Don't fuck with someone with a gambling addiction. But in this case, definitely betting against you," Rauxdi purred as Xigbar smirked slapping her ass from under the net.

"Your serve love," Luxord shouted tossing the ball under the net as I grabbed it grinning. "Rauxdi, I'm going to say sorry now," I said nervously as she raised an eyebrow. As I started to serve, I jump up and accidentally spike the ball into the side of my Nobody's head.

Xigbar was cackling pointing fingers at Rauxdi as I ran over apologizing from being a shit server. "It's okay, let me try instead you fucking moron," Rauxdi said with a smirk as she snatched the ball from my grasp and smashed it over the net.

Luxord and Xigbar scrambled for it, before they got it over the net by a simple touch. I dived for it and hit it up for Rauxdi to smash it over the net and into Xigbar's face.

"That's for laughing earlier," She said with a smirk as Luxord sighed, "I guess that can count as a point since Xigbar always had a target on his back."

"Even I think that's bullshit but whatever," Xigbar huffed handing the ball over to me as I chucked it over to Rauxdi. She smirked, tossing the ball up to deliver a strike over as Xigbar jumped up and spiked it on the far end of the court.

He just smirked as the rest of us gave him a small applause for being a good sport. Xigbar got the ball from Rauxdi as they rotated with Xigbar spiking the ball.

"You know, aside from all the bruising that everyone's getting, this is so much more fun than dealing with some shitty missions," I said happily as I started to run for the ball as Luxord hit it back over. Next I knew, I slammed my face into someone that was not moving anytime soon.

I looked up to see Xemnas glaring down at me through his sunglasses and floppy sunhat as I laughed nervously.

"Aw shit, the fuzz is here to ruin the fun," Xigbar groaned as Saix had caught the ball I was going for.

"What are you imbeciles doing here? You know we don't have that much longer to prepare until Kingdom Hearts is completed," Xemnas said as everyone gathered on the sandy court.

"What can we do? We're basically having to sit on our ass while Sora does all the collecting for us," Rauxdi moaned as Saix crossed his hands over his chest.

"If we had the upper hand, then yes I wouldn't worry about a few of you escaping on this... trip of yours," Xemnas said as I prodded a finger into his chest, "I would like to think you're egging us on since you're dressed just as comfy as the rest of us in your swim trunks."

The others agreed as Xemnas facepalmed, "I didn't want to sweat my nice coat before I have to look good to slaughter Sora and his friends."

"Are ye going to flirt the kid to death?" Xigbar asked with a cackle as he chugged another beer.

"Okay, let's ignore the fact that Xemnas said he wants to look good to kill a child," Saix said breaking the conversation as we raised an eyebrow at the Luna Diviner, "But we still need your help in fixing things about the Castle, or at least being prepared before he ends up at our front door."

I raised my hand as Xemnas sighed pulling my hat off my head to look me straight in the eyes, "Yes Number 00?"

"I declare a mutiny until we have one more day of vacation!" "Sounds good to me," Rauxdi nodded as Xigbar smirked. "I could use another day to relax for sure," Luxord said with relief in his voice.

"Absolutely-"

"Well... It is true none of them have had a vacation lately. They have been doing all of the missions we ask to stall and harass the Keyblade Master," Saix said glancing over all of us as we had this pleading look in our eyes.

Xemnas looked over all of us before rolling his eyes and throwing his hands up, "Fine! Let's have one more day of vacation before I turn the universe into sheer putty in my hands. Does that sound good to everyone?"

We all nodded as Xemnas sighed crossing his arms over his chest, "Good. I could use a margarita while we're on the beach. Tomorrow we'll pick another world for a final day-cation. Everyone back to your... bullshit game, just don't cause trouble for me."


	25. Selfish

Rauxdi was sitting out on the edge of Memory's Skyscraper as she looked down at the gloomy world as her hair was twirling and twisting in the wind.

She closed her eyes just enjoying the peace and piece before she heard a dark corridor open up behind her.

"Whatever it is, I'm not doing it. Ask Audri to do it, she needs to build character," Rauxdi said out loud before she heard the individual walking over and sitting next to her.

"Actually, I need to ask you because it involves Audri," Xigbar spoke as the redhead lazily looked over at him with annoyance.

"The fact that you're here and not someone else makes me feel like this is part of this whole thing of yours," Rauxdi said with a sigh leaning back on the ground as she looked up at the clouded night sky.

"Xemnas had noticed that Sora is getting close to finding a way to reach us. Meaning that this is probably the last time we have any time in private," Xigbar explained as he twirled a strand of her fiery hair between his gloved hand.

"If this is your way of saying that we should fuck out here, the answer is n-" Rauxdi turned to face his as she noticed the look on his face. It looked like nervousness and mischief hidden in his eye as she looked up at him.

She sat up slowly and touched his cheek gently, "What aren't you telling me?"

"There's... a lot I can't explain right now. Because it's stupidly complicated. But I want you to do three things for me," He started to explain as he placed his hand over hers.

"Go ahead?"

"The first thing: I need you to take Audri out of here. It's not her place to be here when everything goes down. Who knows what'll happen if she tries to fight Sora," He said with a chuckle as she swallowed the lump starting to form in her throat.

"The second thing: If something happens to me, I need you to go to Radiant Gardens as soon as you can. Lay low and make your way to the lab where Xemnas and the rest of us used to research. I left some things for you there to take you up to speed."

Rauxdi's hazel-gold eyes widened out of surprise as she started to protest, "If something happens to you? What are you babbling about, you're going to knock that damn brat-"

"It's just in case something happens to me, otherwise I will be just fine," Xigbar said with a smirk as she pulled her hand from his face as his grip on her wrist hadn't softened up.

"And the last thing?" Rauxdi asked as Xigbar leaned in to give her a butterfly kiss along her earlobe before whispering, "Don't trust anything the old man says. Don't get onto his radar or he'll..."

Xigbar pulled back as he sighed, "Well, let's just not talk about it. It'll make sense once you go to Radiant Gardens."

She just furrowed her eyebrows before she leaned her forehead on his chest groaning, "You and your fucking riddles."

* * *

"Twilight Town? Are you sure Xemnas wants me to go there with you? I thought he wanted us to be prepared for when Sora and his friends get here," I asked as Rauxdi nodded averting her gaze from me.

"Ah, yeah. We need to pick up some potions just in case he runs out of lube to slip into his-" She started to say before I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"Nevermind me asking, when are we leaving is the better question?" I asked feeling my cheeks burn as she pulled my hand away and summoning a dark corridor underneath us, "Now before it gets too late."

I jogged around Rauxdi for a second as we stood in front of the haunted mansion. "Alright, cool so where are we going to go get the potions?" I asked as I stopped jogging to stand in front of her.

She looked up at me with a crooked grin before gesturing down the path, "There's a small shop in the square. Mind going on ahead?"

"Sure thing!" I said giving her a thumbs up before she pulled something out of her pocket.

"Here. About 1,200 munny should be enough to get some potions for Superior. Think you can handle it?" Rauxdi asked as I nodded.

"Anything else?" I asked as she shook her head dipping her head to the side, "Nah. You're good."

"I'm off!" I said starting to walk towards the pathway with my back turned to Rauxdi. I heard Rauxdi call out to me, but I ignored her, assuming she was just being a worrywart.

The next thing I knew, I felt a horrible burning pain in my back as I heard something pop. A metal gauntlet grabbed my arm pulled it far back for me to scream.

I whipped my head to see Rauxdi with a remorseful look on her face, "Sorry Audri. It's for the best."

The next thing I knew, I saw her fist coming straight at my face.

* * *

"Hey, wake up! Are you okay?" I heard a familiar voice shouting as I felt myself slowly coming to. I glanced around before groaning seeing the group in front of me.

"Oh gods, not you idiots again," I grumbled looking up to see Sora, Donald, Goofy, and their King standing around me. "Idiots? Who is the one sleeping around in a datascape?" Donald said glaring down at me as I raised my eyebrows.

"Datascape? What are you-" I started to reach to head before I searing pain shot down my nerves down my back and shoulder.

"Motherfucker," I cried out in pain as they jumped back in surprise. "Who is this fellas? Someone with Organization XIII?" The King asked as they nodded, "We came across her a few times now. Said her name is Blanca but... it's hard to tell when the Organization is sending Nobodies to throw us off," Sora said crossing his arms as I gasped from the pain to look up at them with a twist of irritation in my eyes, "If I could get up, I'd kick your asses right now..."

The King looked between his pals and me as he knelt down inspecting the damage done to my arm, "Even though you're with Organization XIII, what happened to you?"

I glanced away trying to piece together things as I looked up at him in anger, "Rauxdi! That damn... She's another one of the Nobodies that I work with. We were here for a quick errand and she did this to out. I don't know why though."

He nodded as he pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to my good arm, "Here, drink this! This should help for now."

I nodded as I looked at the hi-potion in my hand as I gulped it down.

"Your Majesty! What are you-" Goofy asked in surprise as the King looked back at them, "Even though she's sided with them, it sounds like something is going on internally for them to strike down one of their own. Maybe she can help us since I assume she wants to get back to deal with the person who did this to her."

"Tch, you have no idea 'Your Majesty'," I hissed as I could feel my body started to lighten up on the pain as I stumbled to my feet.

He smiled as he held his hand out to me, "Just call me Mickey! And... is your name really Blanca?"

I smirked rotating my shoulders to see how limited my arm movements is, "Blanca is what I have been using to have a normal life outside of the Organization. Name's Audri, so don't get any wrong ideas that I'm helping you in this fight. I'm just a little exhausted and don't have the energy to kick your butts."

"So, Audri... Know anything about this dark corridor over here?" Sora asked meekly as he pointed to the other side of the room to an ominous black and green corridor.

I shrugged as I walked over to inspect it, "It's a gateway to our world alright. But... who knows where it'll take y-"

"Good enough for me!" Sora said with his keyblade out as he charged through. "W-wait you idiot!" I shouted as I glanced at his friends before chasing after him.

* * *

"Axel?! What are you doing here?!" I shouted as I dodged the Dusk and Snipers that were trying to get ahold of me.

"I should ask you the same thing! Did Xemnas call you a traitor too?" Axel asked laughing at me as I jumped over leaning my back against him as he had his chakrams out.

"I don't think so, Rauxdi fucked me up and left me for dead in Twilight Town!" I said before I landed a kick on a Sniper's chest, sending him flying into a crowd of Nobodies circling Sora and his friends.

"Sounds like you're going back for an explanation," Axel commented with a smirk as I nodded, "Whatever bullshit she's trying to pull, it's going to be a real catfight. Think you can help me out?"

"Well, I can help all of you out. But I wanna say something. Thanks for not turning me in," Axel said as he jumped forward starting to unleash a fluffy of a hellish attack to help Sora and his gang out.

"Heh, thanks for being an awesome friend," I said feeling tears prickle the corners of my eyes as I bolted towards the dark corridor in front of me.

As I jumped through, I could feel my body aching from the sudden jolts to my muscles as the hi-potion started to wear off.

 _Damn this is killing me_ , I thought to myself as I leaned against the wall for support.

"I can make it... Just one last stretch to the castle," I groaned as I felt something moving behind me. I glanced wearily to see a Wyvern walking on the ground next to me and nuzzling my cheek as I could hear the cracking growl from its throat.

I just looked at it blankly before laughing running my hand along its head, "You don't want to steal my heart? Am I not tasty enough for you heartless?"

The heartless looked up at me before it turned around shuffling low to the ground. I raised an eyebrow before I took the hint, slowly sliding myself onto its back and gripping onto the spikes on its shoulders.

"Let's go before those idiots show up," I choked out as I could feel the energy change from the dark corridor I slipped out from, feeling the firey personality diminish into nothingness.


	26. No Hope Left

"You can drop me off over there!" I shouted feeling my white hair whisp as the wind passed my face. The Wyvern dived down towards the Hall of Empty Memories. As we made our descent, I saw something out of the corner of my eye as I saw a giant ball of darkness heading straight for us.

I ducked before realizing that it ended hitting the Wyvern, making it cry out and fall out of the sky.

"No, no no!" I shouted trying to not fall off, but I lost my grip before hitting the floor with a thud. I heard a scream of anguish as the Wyvern hit the ground and started to disappear.

"What are you doing back here?" Rauxdi's voice rang through my ears as I saw my redheaded Nobody walking over to me with a look of nervousness on her face.

I scrambled to my feet before I punched her in the face snarling, "I should be asking why you almost kill me back there?!"

Rauxdi fell back a few feet before she wiped blood from her mouth, "I knew you would be too stubborn to leave if I asked. I can't have you die from Sora if he-"

Rauxdi was cut off as I fisted the front of the coat pulling her towards me, "It's too late Raux. He's already in this world and Axel..."

Rauxdi's eyes widened as she asked, "Is he still alive?! Where did you..."

"Nah, he sacrificed himself for the kid. He's so attached to him because of Roxas being in him. Some best friend pact huh," I said with a smirk as Rauxdi gritted her teeth pulling me away from her.

"So what now Rauxdi? Going to put me into a coma or drag my body out of here in a bag?" I asked with mild toxicity in my voice as she looked at me. She just sighed as she summoned her gauntlets and snapped her fingers, "Curaga."

I could feel my body wrapped in a warm, green light as the pain in my body lifted immediately and I could feel my body almost perfect.

"Well, fuck me for trying to make you leave again," Rauxdi said with a sigh as I laughed in a bitter tone, "Oh, why the sudden change in heart?"

"Really, not my fault. I wish that you could stay, but-" Rauxdi was stopped as Xigbar reached behind her and covered her mouth, "Aw Audri, thank you for joining us! Although I thought you would be taking a vacation away from us monsters."

I just looked at him with a blank look on my face before shaking my head in annoyance.

"Please tell me you weren't the one to do what I think you did," I hissed as Xigbar held Rauxdi tightly in his grasp as he summoned his sniper pointing it to her neck, "Even if I said yes, what difference does it make now?"

"What are you..." I stopped as I heard voices coming from the hallway entrance behind me.

"That's my cue," Xigbar said releasing Rauxdi and teleporting behind me to shove my back lightly, "Now as much as I want to explain, I won't. Get out of here before I change my mind and end you myself Audri."

"Xigbar, wait-" Rauxdi started shouting in a mix of confusion and anger as I smirked.

"Whatever you say, you're one of my superiors," I said with a smile as I grabbed Rauxdi's wrist and pulled her towards the nearest exit to run up the castle.

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" Rauxdi snapped as Saix, Rauxdi, and I ended up fighting a mysterious keyblade wielder wearing our coat. "You just had to come this route didn't you," She groaned as Saix snarled, "Whatever the two are bickering around, capture the girls!"

"Can do," I said giving him a two-finger salute as I turned towards Naminé and Kairi standing on the ramp nervously. "Hey, I just gotta follow rules. Sorry that I showed my ugly side," I said with a twisted grin crossing my face as I summoned my lance rushing at the girls around to strike them.

"Audri, behind!" I heard Rauxdi shout as I glanced to see the hooded keyblade master teleporting and landing a hit on my side.

I hit the wall and gasped for air as I saw him raise his blade at me. Saix jumped in front with his claymore as he summoned a dark corridor behind me and under Rauxdi's feet sending us off to safety.

We both toppled to the ground as we found ourselves at the Proof of Existence. "Goddammit, can't I catch a break today," I gasped looking up at the ceiling before sitting up. I could feel the strike from the keyblade suddenly stinging in my side like it was on fire.

I saw a potion rolled to my side. I looked over to see Rauxdi on her feet as she glanced away from me. "Ah, thanks for this," I said quietly corking the bottle before gulping it down. "It looked like that hit really fucked you up," Rauxdi said as she took a few steps forward to pull me to my feet.

"Speaking of fucking up..."

"Don't you dare start-"

"I'm sorry about blaming you. I guess... With it being all about Xigbar I mean," I said putting a hand on her shoulder as she swiped it away, "Don't. That's what happens when I follow like a blind sheep. I might have been a little nervous and wanted to make sure you were incapacitated that you couldn't come back."

"Were you also planning to stall me by making me run around the digital version of Twilight Town?" I asked with a snort as she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Excuse me? What datascape?" The humor left my body as soon as it appeared. I raised an eyebrow, "Sora and his friends found me inside of some virtual town inside of the Old Mansion. Wasn't that you?"

She just shook her head as I had quizzically look on my face.

"Then what..." I started to trail off before I heard a voice behind me.

"Audri! Rauxdi! Are you okay?" I turned to see Luxord wrapping his arms around me as I leaned into his chest.

"N-never better. Just scratches at this point," I said with a blush running across my face.

Luxord embraced Rauxdi too as he whispered something in her ear. She looked up at him with the most broken look on her face before she pushed him away looking disheartened.

"Number 00 and Number X," We heard Saix's voice from behind us as we looked back at him. "Xemnas wants a word with you Audri. Luxord, get ready for the Sora," Saix said as he glared down at Rauxdi, "We need to discuss something right now."

"Good luck," I said quietly as Rauxdi waved lightly towards me as they went to Addled Impasse.

"Wonder what Xemnas wants with you when we got the enemy barging at our front door," Luxord said out loud as I grabbed his hands, "It could be some dumb lecture for where the hell I've been the last few hours maybe. But who knows."

Luxord's gaze softened as he pulled his glove off his left hand and cupped my face, "Audri, what's wrong? You're trembling."

"What? N-nothing at all," I said as I bite my bottom lip looking up at him. "You are a terrible liar," Luxord commented as he leaned down and kissed my lips softly before I leaned into him begging for entrance.

He groaned as I bit his bottom lip feverishly as his hands snaked around my back pulling me flush to his chest. I pulled back to look up at my blonde Nobody, "Please find your way back to me after you kick his ass."

"As you wish," Luxord said with a smirk as he let go for me to take off up the Castle's Pathway.


	27. Cracked Heart

"Now, what could you be wanting to talk about right now when Sora is barely a few steps behind us," Rauxdi asked as she walked beside Saix as they walked in front of the giant glass window facing Kingdom Hearts.

Saix turned away from her as he glanced up at the moon as he spoke, "Doesn't it look beautiful? All of our hard work finally paid off for us to retrieve our hearts."

Rauxdi raised an eyebrow before she relaxed looking up at the sky, "It is quite a spectacle for an outsider that doesn't understand our work as Nobodies."

Saix let out a chuckle as he twirled a finger through Rauxdi's hair, catching her off guard as he spoke, "I find that amusing coming from you Rauxdi." Rauxdi felt something was off as she started to speak, "Saix? Why did you really bring me h-"

She was suddenly caught off guard as Saix quickly grabbed her by the neck and smashed her back into the glass, shattered the window as it all came falling down on the two of them.

"I think you know damn well why you are here. Xemnas asked me to take care of the last traitor in our ranks. After seeing you and Audri shouting downstairs about how you left her for dead, it set your role in stone," Saix growled as he tightened both hands around Rauxdi's neck as she scrambled gasping for air and clutching at his hands.

"W-wait! Saix, please..." Rauxdi gasped out as tears fell down her face as he smirked, "Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I was ordered to!" She choked out as he glared at her.

"I'd take that into not eliminating you but since there's no one left besides us, no one can save your ass now. Not even Xigbar, which I don't understand in the slightest what attracted you to the man," Saix said with a cold glare as he ran his thumb over her windpipe as he squeezed tighter.

Rauxdi closed her eyes tightly as she could feel her lungs fighting for air as he pulled her close to whisper into her ear, "As long as we have Audri, she is the perfect backup plan."

"Wha..." Rauxdi tried to say before she felt her strength weaken as her brain started to shut down. Saix smirked before he felt a sudden rush of pain shoot down his back.

He snarled as he dropped Rauxdi onto the shattered pieces of glass on the ground. He turned around to find himself facing Sora and his now growing group of friends. "Glad to see you reached here in one piece Roxas," Saix growled as he summoned his claymore.

Rauxdi felt dizzy as she curled up feeling the glass dig into her sides as she heard her superior talking down to the keyblade hero.

 _Audri... What has Xemnas been planning for you?_ She thought to herself as she summoned a dark corridor to quickly get out of there to recover for a moment.

* * *

I could feel my heartthrob in pain as I could feel the lingering Nobodies disappearing, one by one.

 _Luxord... Saix too... Rauxdi, where are you?_ I thought to myself as I suddenly found myself racing back the way I came. I took a moment to stop as I saw a man clothed with red garb with his hood down as he spoke with Mickey.

The tone in his voice was is regret as he spoke to the mouse-like an old friend. I shifted my gaze as I saw the weird contraption he had shooting a laser up at Kingdom Hearts.

My eyes widened before I heard shouting in front of me. "Riku!" I heard Mickey shout as I saw him grabbed by a tanned man in an Organization XIII coat.

"His heart has decided. We can't change that," The man spoke, with a soft-spoken voice that it caught me off guard from their appearance. I started to step forward as I saw a dark corridor open up and Xemnas stepped through to face the group on the platform.

"I was wondering who would dare interfere with my Kingdom Hearts," Xenmas said coldly as he glanced up at the sky.

"And look-" Xemnas continued I ran to his side to see Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Mickey, and the two mysterious figures standing there in surprise, "here you all are. How convenient for me."

Xemnas glanced over to see my standing there acknowledging my presence before turning to the figure in red to speak, "Ansem the Wise... You look pathetic."

The man named Ansem the Wise scoffed as he glanced back at us with sadness in his eyes, "Have your laugh. I deserve as much for failing to see you for the fool you are."

"Students do take after their teachers. Only a fool would be your apprentice. After all, none of this would have happened without you," Xemnas retorted back as I felt the energy started to tense up between the two men speaking.

" _You_ are the source of all Heartless. It was your research that inspired _me_ to go further than you ever dared," Xemnas explained as I raised my eyebrow in surprise.

 _This old man created the Heartless? So that means all of the chaos was brought in by one sad fool of a man,_ I thought to myself as Ansem the Wise spoke up after a moment of silence.

"I admit... my disregard brought chaos to more worlds than one. But what were _you_ seeking? You erased me from the world, only to take my name and continue research better left forgotten... Is this the answer you've been looking for?" The old man asked shooting a look of disgust at Xemnas. The Nobody beside me just smirked.

"All that and more," He replied as I felt his hand slowly move to grab my shoulder, "I'm carrying on what you yourself began, and I'm creating a brand new world, one heart at a time."

I winced nervously as I could feel him dig his gloved fingers into my shoulder as he continued to speak, "I thought you'd praise me, but all you ever do is hold me back. But I understand though."

"Unlike me, you have a heart. And you're powerless to control it. Consumed, by the jealousy you feel toward the student who surpassed you."

"Xehanort. Foolish apprentice of a foolish man. You have surpassed nothing, only proved how little we both know."

Xemnas' hand quickly left my shoulder as Ansem the Wise continued to speak as I could see the machine starting to jerk out of control from the man's grasp.

"We may profess to know the heart, but its essence is beyond our reach. We're both ignorant... As oblivious as when we began. I'm afraid that any world you try to create..."

"Any world of yours... would be an empire of ignorance. That is why you and your creation are destined to fall!" I could feel Ansem the Wise's gaze shift over to me for a split second before he turned to face the machine.

"We've said enough! Riku, you know what to do!" Ansem the Wise turned to the tanned figure standing next to him as he nodded to a silent order. "King Mickey, my friend, forgive me..."

_Wait, is he..._

"Farewell!" He shouted as Riku dashed in front of his friends to guard them as I felt Xemnas suddenly pull me through a dark corridor. The last thing I saw was a flash of light as the machine exploded.

* * *

I felt a chill run down my spine as I looked up with shock at the shattered Kingdom Hearts in the sky.

"You gotta be kidding me, all that hard work..." I mumbled under my breath as I could see the giant purple and black hole shot through the moon in the sky.

"What was it all for," I said louder as I could feel the tears running down my face. "It was a minor mishap my dear Number 00," I heard Xemnas' voice as I heard a dark corridor close behind me.

"A minor mishap?! That took forever to complete!" I shouted in anger as I looked up at the Nobody.

"It did, but we will be able to rebuild it with your help," Xemnas said as he rested his hands on my shoulders looking down at me.

"My help? But I don't wield a keyblade. How can I..." I started to mumble before he grabbed my chin forcing me look up in his amber eyes, "The only way is if you fight Sora and his companions."

"But... Yes Superior," I said as I felt something overcome my body. It felt like everything in my body slowly turn from confusion and fear to anger, pain, and anguish.

"Xemnas! Stop it!" I heard Rauxdi's voice as we turned to see her appearing out of a dark corridor barely standing before us with glass sticking out of her shoulder as Xemnas glared down at her, "I see that Saix didn't properly deal with you."

"Rauxdi?," I asked in a quiet voice as Rauxdi ran over, grabbing my shoulder. I could feel my eyesight getting hazy as the last look I could see on Rauxdi's face was of panic.

"It... It'll be okay Audri, I promise." She said with a shaken tone in her voice as Xemnas' booming voice spoke, "I hope you do not plan to take her away from here. She has one last battle to-"

"Enough Xemnas! I got the hint from Saix on what you planned to do," Rauxdi snarled as she summoned her gauntlets in a defensive stance.

"Audri, take her out," Xemnas said with a smirk on his face as my eyes fluttered for a second as I felt my body summon my lance.

"Yes Superior," I mumbled as I heard footsteps coming from the ramp behind me. "Audri, snap out of it, please!" Rauxdi shouted as I held my lance with two hands looking straight at her.

Rauxdi looked at my face hoping to see what was wrong before noticing my irises were completely orange-gold.

Xemnas turned his attention to the keyblade wielders coming up the ramps as Rauxdi could see there was a group of at least five people behind Audri.

"Warriors of the Keyblade, go out and collect more hearts for me," Xemnas said in a plea to the people behind me as they summoned their keyblades.

I could feel my body scream, feeling the energy from their weapons radiating like the sun was burning me. I tried to shake off the piercing light, but something was drawing me to the keyblades like a moth to a flame.

Something inside of me wanted me to take it out. And I needed to before anything else happened.

"If you all want to take down Xemnas, you're going to have to get through me," I said, slowly turning around as a grin plastered its face onto my face. Sora and his friends looked at me in surprise as they held their weapons up.

"Audri! Why are you on their side after what they did to-"

"Because people bicker over nonsense Sora, and I don't plan to let that get in the way of completing their goals," I said with a snarl as Rauxdi could see heavy amounts of darkness swirling around me.

"Deal with the parasites immediately. I have no use for keyblade masters I can't control," Xemnas commanded as I rolled my neck trying to stretch it out. "With pleasure," I said with a grin as I lunged forward to strike the keyblade wielders.

Instead of striking against their keyblades, Rauxdi stood in front of me with her gauntlets on and holding the end of my lance tightly to her side.

She gritted as she was pushed back a few inches feeling it digging into her flesh as she shouted, "Xemnas stop controlling her!"

Xemnas chuckled as he walked next to me as the heroes stood by unsure of the situation with the three remaining Organization members.

"I wouldn't say I'm controlling her, I'm just helping her channel the darkness. With the amount of darkness she has and how it's grown over the short period of time, she became a lovely tank to add to my supply," He explained.

Slowly, Xenmas leaned down and whispered in my ear, "They all took away all your friends and loved ones. They ruined the one home you had with us. Shouldn't they be eliminated?"

A flash of pain and anger shot through my body. I gritted my teeth as I felt a sudden power surge flowed through my veins, making me push my lance further trying to break free from Rauxdi's grip.

"Don't listen to him Audri!" I heard Sora's voice shout from behind Rauxdi as he stepped up from behind her.

"Whatever is holding you, darkness isn't the only thing that makes you!" He shouted holding his keyblade as I closed my eyes and bowed my head down.

Rauxdi noticed my actions as she grinned digging her fingers into the vines that made the lance, "Audri, I know you're in there, but you please listen to me? This is bigger than us, you mean nothing to Xemnas if you can't be his sacrifice!"

I snapped my eyes open, slowly letting go out the handle and jumped up feeling a twisted darkness wrap around my hands as I shouted, "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR A LECTURE ON HARASSMENT FROM THE LIKES OF _**YOU**_!" The darkness twisted and warmed to make Neoshadow Heartless-like hands as I swung a punch at Rauxdi's head.

Rauxdi looked up at me with a smirk before sighing, "Sorry Audri." She flipped the lance in her hands as she held the handle with both hands and pierced it my body, right in the abdomen.

I gasped and coughed up blood as I screamed in pain feeling the lance digging further into my body as Rauxdi looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"I rather you die at my hands than for Xemnas' damn Kingdom Hearts!" She barked as she swung the lance as hard as possible, and threw my injured body off the side of the Castle.

I could feel my body burning as I could feel the wound starting to affect my body. I can feel my eyes starting to droop closed as the darkness slipped from my hands, leaving them bruised and bloodied.

"Damn... Maybe I should have stayed back in Twilight Town," I mumbled with a chuckle as I felt a dark corridor open up as the darkness swallowed me.

Everyone looked in surprise as Rauxdi faced away from them clutching a blood-dripping lance.

Xemnas grit his teeth about to say something but Rauxdi turned around to face the Sora's group as she spoke up.

"Sora, kick his ass," Rauxdi said with a smirk before making a dark corridor underneath herself while flipping Xemnas off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the end of the Kingdom Hearts II saga! Now before you go, 'what type of fucking bullshit is this'
> 
> Believe me, I hate cliffhangers.
> 
> I plan to end this on a very satisfying note with part 4 where things get mended and things are going the way the world intended.
> 
> I would like to put this note now but I will be diving into a lot more darker territory. This is more of a mild reflection on what happened to me emotionally. I went through a weird and terrible time, the last five years to be more direct. It was brutal, reality punched me in the metaphorical dick, and I was emotionally used and abused on too many levels with people that manipulated the shit outta me.
> 
> As much as I want to say Kingdom Hearts as a whole is a story about teenage love, adventure, and conquering your demons, I wanted to express some of those demons that I had personally in my life.
> 
> I would like to make this note now that anything that physically happens to these characters did not affect me as I know they could have affected some of you reading this in one way or another. The impact I want to go for is the psychological demons that will cause distrust, doubt, and anger on those around them.
> 
> I was a hopeless mess five years ago. I am still a hopeless mess that is still picking up the pieces to make the bigger picture to move on.
> 
> Now speaking of hopeless mess, I will be taking a quick break the next week as I got a convention coming up that I'll be selling at a tiny tiny event in California for the day. It'll be my first convention selling, so I'm still in the middle of prep work.  
> Part 4 will be posted August 16th, stay tuned!


End file.
